


【拔杯】红外套

by Starlotte



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s05e03 Postmortem
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlotte/pseuds/Starlotte
Summary: 一句话概括全文，威尔认为他和汉尼拔的关系是完全柏拉图的精神伴侣，汉尼拔不这么想。LOFTER搬运。又或者是，在伪装之下的古巴生活的威尔和汉尼拔遇到了一位红外套杀手...





	1. 第一章

古巴的天气出乎想象的热，威尔格雷厄姆作为一名前FBI特殊顾问，匡提科优秀教师，永远的狂热狗狗爱好者，也许现在还要加上酷炫的潜逃杀人犯这个名号，但他仍然没办法抵御古巴这操蛋的气候，这并不只只是一年四季的炎热阳光，同样还加上了常年的丰沛雨水，使得古巴当地时常处于一种闷热的汗都蒸发不出去的蒸笼感。威尔已经在室内只穿一条贴身的白背心，睡眠短裤和夹趾拖鞋，但萦绕在房间内的热浪还是能够让任何汗腺正常的人类汗流浃背，更何况是汗腺十分发达的威尔。哦不，你说跟威尔同住一个屋檐下的汉尼拔？汉尼拔可能不是汗腺正常的普通人类，他能够在这样的天气下仍然在外出的时候穿长袖衬衫，而在家里的时候更是霸占了唯一带超舒爽空调的书房。威尔恨恨地一边躺在自己卧室里发凉的榻榻米上面舔雪糕，一边在心里诅咒第一万次汉尼拔和他的死亡汗腺，同时诅咒自己当时选择逃亡地点的时候不知道为什么竟然同意选择了古巴，要知道，虽然古巴四季温暖，土壤富饶，而且从它与美国之间不存在罪犯转移协定来看，这是非常完美的罪犯逃亡地点，但威尔可从未想过自己竟然会受不了当地的天气，尤其是像最近热潮已经达到顶峰的时候。

 

咔哒一声，“提米西先生，很高兴今天与你的谈话。”汉尼拔的声音在书房门被打开后清晰地响起，威尔知道这是汉尼拔即将结束会面的征兆。

 

“当然了，米德斯先生，可千万别忘了我们的约定，我可是万分期待。”这个提米西先生得意洋洋的笑容不用威尔看见就已经透过门显现出来了，“那么下周二我会在蓝色碧湾等待您的大驾光临。”威尔咬下一口雪糕，听到提米西带着美国西部口音的声音完全消失，直到大门关闭的声音响起，威尔从榻榻米上一跃而起，直接就往带有空调的天堂书房冲过去。

 

汉尼拔刚关好大门，就听见一阵风火轮一般的飞奔和门的开关声，他不用回头就知道是威尔去书房蹭空调。汉尼拔走去厨房，在冰箱里毫不意外地发现之前买的一大桶雪糕现在只剩下三根，他把三根雪糕摆放整齐，再从冰箱上层拿出各种水果。

 

威尔半躺在书房的真皮小沙发上面嚼雪糕剩下的一小层，不得不说一来到冷气房他就活了过来。“威尔？”汉尼拔在书房外敲门，威尔漫不经心地回应了一声，汉尼拔打开门进来，带着盛满了西瓜，猕猴桃，杨桃，苹果，冰梨等等的漂亮果盘，汉尼拔一向不允许在书房存在任何食物，不过他知道威尔短时间内不会离开这个房间。

 

汉尼拔把果盘放在小沙发旁边的玻璃茶几上，威尔挑眉看向他，汉尼拔轻轻地微笑。“威尔，吃太多雪糕对你的身体不会有很多好处。”

 

“是吗，我还以为你现在已经不是我的医生了呢。”

 

“我之前也从未是你的医生。”汉尼拔坚持，他眼睛往下流连了一下威尔裸露的大腿，随后抬眼，“威尔，在这样的冷气下不要穿的这么少，你可能会感冒。”

 

威尔坐起来，他看向汉尼拔一年四季不变的高定长袖衬衫长裤，怀疑汉尼拔可能不是汗腺死了，是根本就没有汗腺。他拿起雕花的水果叉叉了一块星星杨桃，也抬眼问汉尼拔。

 

“那个提米西下周约你去看货？”汉尼拔来到古巴后不久就伪装成了一名珠宝鉴定师麦克米德斯，鉴于他上次对品味高尚的要求导致的泄露和威尔的坚持，他们俩租了一幢离市中心不远也不进的中等大小的房子，带一个小院子好让汉尼拔展示他的园艺技巧和，如果可能的话，威尔将来的狗狗。汉尼拔放弃了他的巴德蒙哈榭和白松露，留了一些些胡子，威尔受伤的脸颊留不了胡子，就把胡子全刮了，也没有寻找修理引擎的工作，而是在网上写起了机械师相关的文章。两人都不得不承认，在红龙之夜后，他们都多多少少地改变了，但能够与对方在一起，尤其是对威尔而言，一部分的他永远死去了，但剩下的部分则重获新生，现在的他已经不再是茶杯，猫鼬，或是心理侧写师威尔，他是全新的人，既不是羔羊也不是恶魔，他的蜕变使得他能够与汉尼拔远走高飞，甚至与汉尼拔一同狩猎，汉尼拔是他的精神导师，也是他世界上唯一的精神伴侣。与汉尼拔在一起十分愉快，要威尔说的话，除了目前这该死的天气以外，他对生活并没有什么不满。

 

“是的，提米西先生对下下个月的拍卖会颇有想法，他召集了包括我在内的一些鉴定师来为一部分宝石和首饰进行鉴定。”汉尼拔给一杯热带混合水果汁插上吸管，放在威尔旁边，“当然，威尔，我假设你对这次聚会并没有太大兴趣。”

 

“嗯…不，当然没有。”威尔把雪糕签摆在盘子空的地方，他对汉尼拔新身份的各种客户并不熟悉，但汉尼拔很少将客户带到家里，这个提米西听起来来自美国，却在古巴做宝石生意，那么，是走私贩？不过在古巴这样做国际生意的人也并不少。提米西让鉴定师们去蓝色碧湾而不是一向的工作实验室，威尔对那个蓝色碧湾有些听闻，包装在豪华俱乐部外表下的是混杂的当地黑帮和国际走私势力，也是上流社会的聚集地，威尔对这种环境仍然敬谢不敏。

 

“我会在家里写写文章什么的，也会为自己做点吃的，不用担心我。”威尔看见汉尼拔不赞同的目光，“这次真的不是外卖，真的！”

 

 

周二

 

这天的天气是这一个月以来最好的，阳光仍然明媚，但那烧死人的热度和黏在皮肤上的湿气总算退却了一些。威尔早些时候受汉尼拔的邀请一起去镇上购了物，虽然只是听汉尼拔用流利的西班牙语和当地人不断交流，威尔只能算陪练，但两人都对这趟行程挺满意。汉尼拔再三询问威尔是否跟他一起去下个月的出差，仍然得到了否定的答案，能够察觉到汉尼拔脸上透出的失望，威尔心里也很抱歉，但他知道这次出差是汉尼拔的美女老板伊芙琳要求汉尼拔陪同出席一场上流宴会，威尔可没有汉尼拔一样的美女老板舞伴，而且虽然他知道汉尼拔不会再爱上别人，但和威尔住在一起可很难有性生活，威尔不想阻拦汉尼拔自己的生理需求。

 

在回应完了汉尼拔的千叮咛万嘱咐后，威尔总算看见汉尼拔穿着他那经典的三件套出了门，他看见汉尼拔宾利的车鸣声逐渐消失，威尔回到厨房，准备看看他能用现有的食材做出什么奇迹。

 

然后，出乎威尔意料之外的但又情理之中的是，冰箱里竟然放着一个便当盒，里面装着威尔喜欢的口味的豪华寿司，餐桌上的纸条上优雅的字迹写着如果不喜欢寿司另外一个保鲜盒里装着凉虾牛油果三明治，餐柜上的茶壶里还有水果凉茶。威尔怔怔地看着这则小纸条，环顾四周，头一次觉得这幢房子有些太大了，另一个人不在就显得空荡荡的。威尔跑到汉尼拔的书房里抽了几本书来看，眼睛却一直望着黑朦胧的窗外等熟悉的车灯回来。

 

 

熟悉的车灯并没有回来，威尔吃完饭后难得主动洗了碗，窝在书房的小沙发上等了好几个小时，书翻了几十页，字却没怎么看进去。威尔看向黑暗里发光的手机屏幕，已经快要十一点了，汉尼拔本来说过最晚九点左右到家，八点半的时候却给他发了条短信说会晚点，但是这个时间却还在外面实在是十分奇怪，威尔心里有些不详，他想过了几十种汉尼拔可能遭遇的意外，还是忍不住发了条短信过去。

 

‘还有多久到家？’

 

这条短信过了十分钟还没被回复，威尔警觉起来，他需要去蓝色碧湾探寻一下了。威尔准备好各种必需品，他不像汉尼拔一样有当地牌照所以需要搭计程车，同时考虑到可能的危险，威尔藏了一把手枪放在夹克里，再摸了一把锋利的小刀。

 

手机突然震动了一下，威尔皱着眉把它拿出来，惊讶地发现汉尼拔回复了他的短信，而且看起来似乎的确发生了什么事。

 

‘待在家里，我十五分钟后到。’

 

 

十五分钟后，汉尼拔的宾利稳稳当当地开了回来，威尔不等汉尼拔开锁就直接开了大门，然后发现汉尼拔虽然西装有些褶皱，头发没那么完美，但并没有什么可疑的血迹，汉尼拔神情严肃，但并不像受了伤，威尔往外探头，汉尼拔也不像是突然去狩猎了，这一切的一切，都显示出汉尼拔似乎没有大碍。

 

“威尔，我能进去吗？”威尔突然意识到自己挡住了门口，连忙将汉尼拔让进屋，汉尼拔脱下自己的外套，放下自己带过去的公文包，表情莫测地坐在沙发上，威尔坐在对面的沙发上，开口。

 

“汉尼拔，发生了什么？”

 

汉尼拔翘起腿，“提米西先生被杀了。”

 

大概是威尔脸上的表情太明显，汉尼拔无奈地加了一句，“不是被我杀的，是另外一个杀手，他所带来的宝石首饰也都因此被盗了，因此到场的人都被搜查了一番，不久前才能够离开。”

 

威尔冷静地分析，“所以凶手是为财杀人？提米西先生带过去的珠宝恐怕不是个小数目。”

 

“目前不好下判断，”汉尼拔的语气不明，“他是在晚宴之后被他的手下在他自己的休息室中发现的，死因是窒息而死。而晚宴上的人只有他自己的人和他邀请来的珠宝鉴定师知道今晚的验货，话虽是如此，熟悉他行为模式和认识我们这些鉴定师的人也不难看出来他今晚的目的。”汉尼拔沉思起来，“珠宝鉴定师们肯定是首当其冲被怀疑的，但是从提米西先生从晚宴开始出现和离开直到他的尸体被发现，我们这些人都没有独处的时间，最长时间离开的人也不会离开超过五分钟。”

 

汉尼拔表情还是很严肃，“虽然鉴定师很难有作案时间，但提前知道今晚的珠宝鉴定让他们完全有可能事先与别人串通行事，虽然今晚我被允许离开了，但直到丢失的宝石被找到为止，我恐怕还是会被监视一段时间。”

 

威尔明白汉尼拔这句话的潜台词，他向汉尼拔点点头，“我也会小心行事的，最近一段时间都要低调一点，狩猎活动恐怕要停止一段时间。”他向汉尼拔投去意味深长的一瞥，清楚的知道汉尼拔对此感到有多么不悦，“希望可怜的提米西先生和他的人能够早些找到那些丢失的宝石。”

 

 

但是事情总是很难如愿的，在事件发生后的第四天，同样是天气很好的周六早晨，威尔看见当地新闻播报了一条消息，一位半身赤裸的女子尸体被发现在距离市中心遥远的贫民区街道，而且脖颈处被放上了一颗珍贵的红宝石，新闻网站上并没有放上尸体的图片，但形容女尸的上半身被完整剥皮，且被剥下来的浸透了血的人皮还被悉心地盖在了尸体的背部，看起来，就像是穿着“红外套”。威尔心里不详的感觉更加重了，果然，不久就回来的汉尼拔向他确定，这个女尸身上的宝石就是当晚丢失的那批珠宝中的一个。


	2. 第二章

汉尼拔在厨房里做小牛肉，因为天气逐渐又热了起来，威尔最近的胃口一直很差，汉尼拔便打算佐以柠檬薄荷，做一道风味清新的菜。威尔抱着电脑在餐桌上敲敲打打，他们俩虽然被提米西先生和他的珠宝搞得不得不行事低调，但鉴于汉尼拔“表现良好”，再加上现在那些背后的势力全部去追查“红宝石”剥皮女尸案了，所以威尔与汉尼拔目前没有受到太大压力。尽管如此，威尔和汉尼拔都对连环杀手和其相关的征兆十分熟悉，他们知道，珠宝大盗不久肯定还会再次犯案。

 

“威尔，你知道，上次我们一起去买生活用品的时候，遇到的那位西丽娅博巴特小姐，她对你十分有兴趣，这几天一直在向我打听你的信息。”

 

威尔从他的家用除草机评测报告中抬起头，想起了汉尼拔指代的人。

 

“那个一直向你询问能不能拿到珠宝折扣的本地女孩？她的英语说的不赖。”

 

“是的，博巴特小姐恐怕把我当成了珠宝经销商，但是作为鉴定师的我其实并没有给出折扣的能力。”

 

“那真是遗憾。”威尔记得汉尼拔认识许多珠宝经销商而且与他们有着密切的合作关系，不过他并不在意这些，“汉尼拔，上次你差点要买但是选择了另一个牌子的那个除草机是什么来着？”

 

“海特奥斯普雷，四十六号。”汉尼拔立刻就给出了回答，有时候威尔真的很羡慕嫉妒恨汉尼拔的记忆能力，“事实上，威尔，这位西丽娅博巴特小姐邀请你和我这周六去海边烤肉。”

 

“BBQ？”威尔的兴趣一下被提起来了，但他想到可能的人群，立刻又畏缩了，“有多少人？”

 

“西丽娅博巴特小姐和我都赞同陪伴人数越少越好，除了我们和她自己之外，只有她的一个朋友，另一位淑女参加。”

 

“嗯…”威尔思考了一下，最近他和汉尼拔有些被迫地待在家里，即使他自己并不是喜爱热闹的人，也有些渴望外出休闲娱乐一下，威尔更清楚对于社交狂魔汉尼拔而言，最近的低调对汉尼拔而言有多么难受。

 

“可以，是这周六下午开始吗？”威尔决定用这个周六来好好享受一下，但看汉尼拔的反应，威尔竟然觉得汉尼拔对此有些失望？汉尼拔停顿了一下，接着继续切小洋葱。

 

“是的，如果你同意的话，我马上就可以联系她们进行安排。”

 

威尔看汉尼拔看了一会儿才低下头继续看他的报告。

 

 

周六很快就到来了，汉尼拔开车载着威尔直接开到了他们的目的地，一个有着各种高级设备包括自助式烤架的海边酒店，他们并不打算在这里过夜，不过这个玫瑰酒店提供单独BBQ服务，还有需要门票维护良好的海滩环境。威尔瞥了眼汉尼拔的装扮，汉尼拔拒绝了酒店泊车员的服务，动作熟练地拉下变速杆准备停车。他没有穿着正式的三件套，不过仍然穿着锃亮的牛皮皮鞋和轻薄款的休闲西装外套，难以看出他是否有计划游泳。

 

“威尔。”汉尼拔突然的声音让威尔惊醒，他摸了一下鼻子，不想承认自己想象着汉尼拔穿泳裤的样子发呆了。汉尼拔体贴地说，“如果你有任何不好的感觉，我们现在仍然可以取消计划。”

 

“不用了，我只是太久没来过海边了。”威尔上一次与海如此接近就是在红龙之夜时跳海，而那之后，他就几乎没有这样悠闲的机会能够再次接触海洋了。

 

汉尼拔端详了威尔片刻，之后伸手打开了自己和威尔的安全带，但他一只手按下了威尔的安全带按钮，另一只手扶着安全带，往威尔这边靠了过来。

 

威尔一动不动地看着汉尼拔称得上小心翼翼地用整个身体盖住了威尔自己，然后轻巧地把威尔那边的安全带收了起来，距离近的威尔可以闻到汉尼拔隐藏在古龙水下皮肤上的味道，也能看清汉尼拔侧边脖子上的细纹。

 

这一瞬间好像一下子触动了什么，威尔仿佛从未认识过眼前这个人，他有些怔怔地盯着汉尼拔散下来的沙金色头发，一时间连动都不敢动。汉尼拔仔细地收好安全带后就收回身体，他回望威尔，眼睛里有什么在闪动。

 

感觉好像有些什么压抑不住的怪兽要冲出来撕裂这一切，威尔开始觉得，这整个空间变得有点拥挤，空气里的气氛也不太对劲，他不自在地咳了咳，主动打开了车门，赶紧大步跨下了车。

 

威尔深吸了一口带着海风味的空气，他一时觉得自己刚才好像魔怔了，连回头看都不敢看。慢慢的，传来了另一边的车门被打开的声音，接着是锁车声。威尔回过头，看见汉尼拔提着他带来的中型包，脸上没有任何不对劲，不自在的感觉立刻消失了，两人往约定好的碰面地点，玫瑰酒店内部的比布鲁斯酒吧走去。

 

 

这个玫瑰酒店所在的蓝色海岸简直完美，放眼望去，直到天边的海洋看起来是一丝杂色都没有的纯宝石蓝，蔓延到象牙白沙滩的边上才有一两层浅浅的奶油泡沫，天空飘着几丝云朵，没有太多风也没有太多热量，玫瑰酒店形状是环形的月牙，怀抱着这片海滩。而从威尔和汉尼拔一路过来的所见来看，这个酒店和海滩十分符合汉尼拔的品味，这么完美的海滩上都看不到多少人群，只是难以想象这会是连买珠宝都要折扣的博巴特小姐的选择，即使只是来这里度过短暂的下午加晚上，所需要的价格想必也无比昂贵。

 

威尔已经从先前与汉尼拔的闲聊中得知，西丽娅博巴特虽然有一位富有的超市大亨生父，却是个私生子，因此母亲带着当时年幼的她和她生父那里得到的一笔钱从美国来到了古巴，嫁给了当地一位阔绰的宝石商人，特里博巴特，也是汉尼拔的客户，但是继父对西丽娅并不在乎，他很快与西丽娅的母亲有了另外两个孩子，西丽娅虽然顶着博巴特的头衔，却是家里的隐形人，虽然不至于生活窘迫，却只能在高级商场里做生活用品推销员。认识西丽娅的时候，正是威尔和汉尼拔去挑选高级咖啡机，西丽娅向他们极力推荐一个牌子，威尔看她努力却又得不到汉尼拔的关注，便上前跟她搭了几句话，汉尼拔看了他一眼，就主动向西丽娅要了名片，却发现了西丽娅的姓氏，那之后，西丽娅就跟汉尼拔搭上了线，却频频关注跟她说过话的威尔。要威尔说，他认为西丽娅博巴特会选择本地人熟知的海滩，人多但是有着各种各样小摊贩食物和自带烧烤架和食材的那种，玫瑰酒店实在不像是西丽娅博巴特的风格。

 

比布鲁斯酒吧在下午并没有多少人，里面装潢十分现代，充满了透明玻璃和黑色细金属组成的奇妙装饰墙，还有一些悬挂起来的彩色玻璃船。威尔很快就发现了朝他们挥手的西丽娅博巴特，她穿着一身米黄色连衣裙，带着一条缀满了透明珠子的风情项链，还画了完整的妆容，看得出为这次聚会悉心打扮。汉尼拔和威尔拒绝了侍者的带领，直接向西丽娅那桌走去。

 

“博巴特小姐，抱歉让你等待，想必你已经见过詹姆斯了。”汉尼拔没有立刻入座，而是先来了一番他惯常的社交。

 

“我们其实并没有等很久，你完全可以叫我西丽娅。”西丽娅博巴特咯咯笑了起来，眼珠子却盯着威尔，“詹姆斯休先生是吗，我们之前见过的，我是西丽娅。”

 

“你好，西丽娅，叫我詹姆斯就可以了。”威尔心里感到庆幸西丽娅没有要求握手，他简单的点点头，眼睛望向另一一位仍然坐着的女人。

 

“噢是的，这位是我的朋友莉莉安，她在本地一所很有名的牙医诊所里面工作，米德斯先生，你之前提到你有医学知识，搞不好你们俩很有共同话题呢。”

 

汉尼拔礼貌地笑了一下，这时那位一直沉默着的的莉莉安肖特才站起来，她论长相绝对是出类拔萃的那一类，标准的金发碧眼，她穿了一身黑白相间的竖纹系带长裙，耳朵和手指上戴了小小的白金装饰，虽然并不会完全将她身旁的西丽娅遮掩，但莉莉安肖特看起来绝对不像是会跟西丽娅博巴特做朋友的那类人。

 

莉莉安肖特礼貌地跟汉尼拔握了手，威尔勉强地也跟她握了手。“莉莉安肖特，我在巴比克牙医诊所做助手。”

 

汉尼拔和威尔入座，四人大概的认识了一下彼此，便开始点了饮料闲聊了起来。莉莉安对昂贵的酒水单没什么反应，倒是西丽娅看来看去，勉强地点了一杯柠檬水，明显不适应白水只有矿泉水而且还贵的要命的价格单。说实话，威尔也十分不适应这种消费水准，他一向觉得这种酒吧卖的不是酒水，而是别的他并不在意的环境和服务。对此，威尔竟然觉得跟西丽娅找到了一点共同语言。

 

“其实我本来是不熟悉玫瑰酒店和这片海滩的，你们知道，这地方我一般，呃，不怎么来。”西丽娅大概是注意到了自己在点单时的犹豫，干脆解释了起来。“但是米德斯先生提到休先生，哦就是詹姆斯，比较喜欢安静与人少的地方，嗯，然后，他推荐了玫瑰酒店和这里的烧烤，我就觉得这里也挺好的…”

 

“不必担忧，博巴特小姐。”汉尼拔一边喝着他的品丽珠冰酒，显然对在古巴这样各种封锁的地方还能喝到欧洲酒感到十分满意，“我希望我们都能够有一个愉快的时间，事实上，这次行程的所有费用都将由我和詹姆斯负担，只希望大家能够充分地享受这次聚会。”

 

“这，这怎么行？”西丽娅有点被惊讶到了，她望向莉莉安，但莉莉安平静地喝着冰矿泉，不准备说一句话，于是西丽娅转过来，“请千万不要这样做，米德斯先生，我虽然不常消费得起这样的水平，但是我也绝不是没有负担这份开销的能力，而且一开始就是我提出的聚会。”

 

汉尼拔似乎没想到西丽娅能说出这样一番话，“请原谅我的失礼，博巴特小姐，我提出这个请求只是觉得这是我应该做的，并没有任何其他意思。”

 

“我知道，我只是，实在不能同意这份好意。”西丽娅明显是个倔强的人，威尔心里想，他开始有点正视这位姑娘了。“非常感谢你们，真的。”

 

汉尼拔微微颔首，“那么没有关系，但是请务必让我们为你们买下这份酒，请不要拒绝这种小小的礼物，作为我先前失礼的歉意。”

 

西丽娅这回点了头，威尔却注意到，那位莉莉安肖特，从头至尾都没有表过态，似乎一切都由西丽娅决定，而且她只点了矿泉水，中途与西丽娅也几乎没有互动，根本不像是西丽娅的朋友，但西丽娅犹豫的时候却第一时间看莉莉安的反应，十分奇怪。

 

威尔在心里记了一笔，也开始时不时说上几句，莉莉安肖特言语冷静，言辞犀利，博学多闻，说起了诊所工作的许多趣事，西丽娅博巴特有些唠叨，而且对威尔的渴望十分明显，但她还是很有礼貌，努力想让威尔加入到谈话里面，汉尼拔则是一向的社交老手，对任何谈话内容都游刃有余，引着西丽娅和莉莉安一直谈论她们自己的生活，遇到他和威尔相关的就轻轻带过。

 

聊天持续了好一会儿，仍然看起来十分热火朝天，威尔虽然开始感觉到无聊，但难得的没有想要逃开。汉尼拔注意到了威尔的情绪，便主动挑起话题。

 

“既然来到了海滩，你们有没有计划要去游泳呢？”

 

“游泳！”西丽娅的眼睛都亮了起来，随即好像意识到了去玫瑰酒店的海滩游泳还要交另一笔门票钱，但她挣扎了一下，对游泳的热爱好像战胜了月底的账单，“当然了，现在毕竟还早，我想在水里和沙滩都能痛痛快快地玩上个很久呢，米德斯先生，你也要去吗？”

 

“是的。”威尔惊讶地看向汉尼拔，他真的觉得汉尼拔肯定不会答应的，汉尼拔不动声色地微笑，“看来我们达成了共识，只是不知道莉莉安的计划如何。”

 

莉莉安肖特对去游泳的计划没有任何反应，她摇了摇头，“很抱歉我并没有带去游泳的泳衣，而且我想要在烧烤前去房间内休息一下。”

 

“那么，詹姆斯你去吗？”西丽娅并没有对莉莉安的决定发表任何意见，她只是带点害羞但还是大胆地问了威尔，她明显只是想要威尔去而已。

 

威尔毫不费力地看出了西丽娅博巴特对自己的好感，他对她却没有任何这方面的感觉，而且与不熟悉的人一起去游泳，这念头让威尔想要拒绝，但是。

 

“好啊，我会一起去的。”威尔看向丝毫不惊讶的汉尼拔，汉尼拔的微笑里带了一点他猜到了的意味，忽略西丽娅开心的笑声，威尔忽然感觉自己又陷入了什么陷阱。


	3. 第三章

事实上，直到订完到晚上八点的酒店房间，威尔和汉尼拔准备去房间换衣服的时候，威尔才后知后觉地想起来，自己是完全空手过来的，除了自己的手机，钱包，还有一把随时贴身带的小刀外，他没有带任何泳裤，更何况是换洗衣服。早已习惯于汉尼拔为他们提前准备好一切，威尔对于这次行程几乎一无所知，他徒劳地盯着汉尼拔带着的圆筒型行李包，这下明白为什么汉尼拔带了这么多东西。威尔盘算着干脆就以此为借口拒绝游泳或者询问酒店有没有泳衣出售，毕竟自己从来到古巴以来从未想过入水，通缉犯逃离过程中也不可能带上自己从前的家当，以至于威尔现在根本就没有泳裤，买一条新的也不错。

 

汉尼拔注意到了威尔的目光，他拿出酒店房门卡打开门，轻车熟路地把行李包放在专门放行李的托柜上，接着拿出衣架把自己的外套挂起来，威尔瞧着汉尼拔打开行李包，拿出自带的洗浴瓶罐，一个小的消毒包，汉尼拔把这个消毒包放在浴室的浴缸里面放水开始泡着，然后，居然还能从行李包里面拿出了一个小型的冰冻箱！

 

威尔目瞪口呆，对汉尼拔收纳物品的能力叹为观止，不过，为什么出来烧烤还要带狩猎用的冰冻箱？威尔忍不住开口。

 

“汉尼拔，你今天有什么计划吗？”

 

汉尼拔清楚威尔在问什么，他无奈地给威尔打开冰冻箱，里面是满满的金属签串成的食材，肉类蔬菜应有尽有，看起来非常丰富美味，在冰冻箱的一角竟然还放了密封口袋的各种酱汁。

 

“你知道我一向对放进身体里的东西十分小心，威尔，我专门查过，玫瑰酒店虽然提供一小部分食材以供烧烤，但那是他们自己的餐厅厨师为顾客烹饪，如果是我们今天的自助烧烤，则需要自带食材。”

 

威尔看着汉尼拔，突然觉得有一点感动，他并不傻，知道汉尼拔答应这次聚会有大部分原因是因为威尔，但那之后威尔便没有太过在乎行程的各种安排，他大概知道他们要去的地点和时间，但也就仅此而已。威尔稍微查了一下玫瑰酒店，但他甚至都不知道这里提供自助式烧烤，更别提需要自带食材了。

 

“汉尼拔，阿比盖尔…我们当时一起走的话，也会是现在这样吗。”

 

“是的，但，”威尔抬起眼，眼睛直直地看着汉尼拔，“但是我不会像宠坏你一样宠坏她。”汉尼拔笑起来，满意地看到威尔因为这句话而变了脸色。

 

“我，没有，被宠坏。”威尔咬牙切齿，尽管已经成为了汉尼拔的家人，能够与他站在同等的位置，但有时这个可恶的前心理医生还是能把他气的好像自己又变成了被玩弄于股掌之间的小茶杯。

 

“威尔，话说回来，别介意。”汉尼拔继续轻松地往行李包外掏东西，“我想到你似乎还没有买新的泳裤，而这次烧烤的地点又在海边，所以我想到万一你想要游泳的可能性。”威尔狐疑地看着汉尼拔。

 

“我为你提前购置了一条泳裤，希望能合你的尺寸。”汉尼拔拿出了一个防水的不透明小袋子递给威尔，他的笑容看起来十分真诚，威尔心里咯噔一下，立刻明白了汉尼拔的计划。他先是计划诱导自己答应去游泳，再提前买了可笑花纹的泳裤，搞不好还是三角的！然后自己就会没有借口逃避游泳而当众出丑。

 

威尔心里警钟长鸣，他接过袋子后立刻拉开拉链往里面看，不透明小袋子里面躺着一块黑不溜秋的布料，款式不像是三角裤，总之看起来十分正常。威尔把布料拿出来，这是一条简单的黑底四角泳裤，在右侧边部有两条简洁的一白一蓝直边做装饰，布料看起来十分柔软，也没有可疑的反光，是经典的汉尼拔风格。

 

“酒店同样有准备浴袍，我为我们带了拖鞋和换洗衣物。”汉尼拔想的十分周到，看起来完全不像威尔想象的那样一肚子坏水，虽然威尔还是觉得，以汉尼拔的性格来讲，不把握住这个机会捉弄一下威尔的话实在说不过去，但是他又找不出来汉尼拔做了什么文章。

 

“谢谢，那我先去换衣服了。”威尔点点头，换上拖鞋，拿上浴袍和装着泳裤的袋子进了浴室，威尔拿出泳裤左抻抻右抻抻，确保这条泳裤没有破裂或者掉色，他研究了好一会儿，直到他真的穿上这条泳裤，感觉布料舒适，大小正好，也不会因为动作出现可怕的变形，威尔才真的把脑海中汉尼拔故意挑选过大或者过小，行动时变形的泳裤的可能性掐死。

 

威尔披上浴袍，他身上的疤痕林林立立不胜枚举，不过只有腹部的那一道微笑让他最为印象深刻。威尔裹紧浴袍推开门，发现汉尼拔也换好了衣服，坐在沙发上翘着腿一边看书一边喝茶。他的头发散下来，浴袍不松不紧地包裹住他强壮的身形，刚好露出一小截腿和一小部分胸膛。汉尼拔看见威尔出来，平静地向他微笑，威尔不自觉咽了口口水。

 

“差不多要到约定好的时间了，如果你准备好的话，我们随时可以出发。”

 

威尔点点头，把手机和房卡放进汉尼拔准备好的防水小袋子里，两人一左一右离开了房间。

 

 

玫瑰酒店的海滩真的完美，威尔踏上海滩的时候，心中才长出了一口气。他都没有意识到原来自己这么想念海边，舒适微咸的海风，温暖亮晶晶的阳光，脚下踩着的沙子应该是经常更换，全都又细又白还踩不到锋利的贝壳，海滩上有几个躺着晒太阳的男男女女，但彼此间隔得很远，也不会投来好奇的目光。虽然这个地方还有着比较重的人工痕迹，不过威尔不能要求更多了。

 

不远一个向他们俩挥手的女人应该就是西丽娅，威尔笑了笑，转头看向了汉尼拔，他很久没有这样纯粹地开心过了，而此时此刻站在他旁边的汉尼拔明显也很放松，眼里带着笑意，这让威尔内心十分平静，汉尼拔是他的锚，他让威尔蜕变新生，让威尔别无所求。威尔小心地把这一幕存放在自己的记忆宫殿里面，希望这份画面永远栩栩如生。

 

 

个鬼！

 

十分钟后，威尔就把自己之前的想法全都揉吧揉吧喂了梅森维杰。真的，他本不该对此表现出任何惊讶的。

 

在威尔和汉尼拔与西丽娅碰面并摆好遮阳伞和防水手机袋后，威尔不熟悉地脱掉了浴袍，西丽娅对威尔的身材大加赞赏，并且很聪明地没有对威尔身上的各种疤痕发表任何意见。这时，汉尼拔也开始解起了浴袍腰带，他没有戴墨镜，眯着双眼，慢慢地展露出他看起来很柔软的蜷曲胸毛和健壮的浅棕色肌肉，西丽娅在一旁发出woohoo一般的声音，威尔感觉他自己的心跳开始加速。

 

然后汉尼拔把浴袍完全解下来，叠好放在一边，西丽娅的声音乍然消失了，她的眼睛开始在威尔和汉尼拔之间游移。

 

威尔呆若木鸡，他看向汉尼拔穿着的熟悉的泳裤，是的，跟他现在身上穿着的看起来非常相似，不，甚至比那个更糟。威尔穿着的有着右边两条竖着的一白一蓝装饰，而汉尼拔穿着的有着同样的底色，但反而在左边有一条很宽的白色竖边，两旁两条细细的蓝色线条作装饰，两者明显是同一个系列，而且，威尔很不想承认，他跟汉尼拔穿的非常像是情侣款，他连向西丽娅解释说他们俩来之前为了方便于是同款泳裤买了两条的借口都使不出来。

 

“米德斯先生，你介意解释一下为什么我们俩的泳裤看起来十分相似吗？”

 

威尔表面平静，内心却燃起了火焰，他旁边的西丽娅很不会做表情控制，就差把’你们俩的关系？’写在脸上了，汉尼拔照样悠然自得，不受任何影响。“亲爱的詹姆斯，你要理解，我在这次计划之前同样没有合适的泳衣，于是我在为我们俩挑选泳裤的时候买了同一个风格的。”汉尼拔眨眨眼，“西丽娅小姐，你不会产生什么误会吧？”

 

“所以你为詹姆斯买泳裤？！”西丽娅下意识问道，随后立刻意识到什么，努力把她狰狞的表情恢复正常。威尔在一旁捂住脸，西丽娅最终勉强地跟了一句，“噢当然不会有什么误会，当然不会，我理解的。”

 

威尔一方面想要飞奔回房间把衣服换下来再打汉尼拔一顿，一方面又想冲进海里让大海遮掩一切尴尬。他最终选择了后者，在接下来的一个小时内都避免和西丽娅或者汉尼拔的任何交流，汉尼拔在海里也游了一小会儿，之后就一直躺在遮阳伞下面一边笑一边看着威尔游泳，西丽娅也在浅海区一直待着，威尔不想知道一向聒噪的她为何一句话也不说持续了一小时。

 

 

之后的一切都很沉默，威尔和汉尼拔在沉默中和西丽娅分开并约定好晚餐时刻在自助烧烤区见面，他们沉默地经过了酒店侍者礼貌的拉门，又沉默地坐上了上楼的电梯。汉尼拔没有在微笑，但是表情很轻松，威尔的怒火也消失了，但他却不知道该说什么。俩人一直沉默到威尔主动拿出房卡，打开门。

 

“等等。”

 

汉尼拔脸上轻松的表情消失了，威尔意识到他发现了什么，保持着开门的姿势没有动。汉尼拔则慢慢的走进房间。

 

威尔没有发现房间有什么明显的变化，他静悄悄地把门关上，查看了一下房间各处，没有发现有任何不对劲，浴室或者衣柜也不像藏了人，但汉尼拔这样反应，肯定是发生了什么。

 

汉尼拔的步伐很慢，他沉默着一直走到床边，鼻翼翕动，他闭上眼睛，然后走到了衣柜门处。他打开衣柜，里面好好地放着他之前挂上去的外套，威尔检查了他们带来的冷冻箱还有钱包，看不出有没有改变，但汉尼拔却神情凝重，他从衣柜里挂着的外套领子后面，摸出了一个很小的黑色仪器。

 

威尔认出来那是窃听器。


	4. 第四章

威尔在接下来的时间里一直很安静，倒不是说他平时是多么多话的人，不过自己的房间里被人入侵还放了窃听器，不要说领土主权受到挑战的汉尼拔，就连他自己都被激起了捕食者的怒火。他们都赞同暂时不要轻举妄动打草惊蛇，表面上还是“麦克”“詹姆斯”的互相称呼，但遇到不能被听到的信息两人就比划或者写在手机上。汉尼拔告诉威尔，这个入侵者的气味不算熟悉，但是最近却遇到过，正是莉莉安肖特的味道。威尔想到莉莉安一路以来的举动，她并没有表现出很大的破绽，但是作为西丽娅带来一起约会的朋友，她对西丽娅并不十分亲切，她的整个状态都不像在享受度假，而且最重要的是，她知道威尔和汉尼拔下午都不会在房间，尽管她是在威尔说要去游泳之前就拒绝了邀请，这并不能代表她没有其他的计划。

 

威尔回想起他对莉莉安的印象，这是一个时刻都井井有条而且对食物精挑细选的人，她点饮料时既没有选择酒精饮品，也没有选择糖分饮品，身材线条凌落，对自己有自制力且时常运动，短短的接触看不出来有没有接受过武器训练，不过并不像是警察，眼神坚定，知识面很符合一个在牙医诊所工作但是爱好阅读的年轻女子设定，不过这也有可能是故意展现出来的。莉莉安肖特的伪装非常优秀，如果不是因为汉尼拔异于常人的嗅觉，就连威尔都不一定能够发现她的入侵，她的动机非常明显了，威尔和汉尼拔自从来到古巴后就尽量低调，狩猎对象也都是不会引起注意的那一种，一直到最近都没有受到任何怀疑，那么只能是跟几周前的珠宝失窃案有关，而且她针对的就是汉尼拔。

 

威尔一早就问过汉尼拔，而当时汉尼拔表示自己对莉莉安肖特这个名字没有任何印象，那么，要不然莉莉安并不是珠宝圈子里的，要不然她就是用了假名。目前看不出她是提米西先生那一派的人，还是想要查出剥皮案凶手的警方一派，或是，幕后尚未浮出水面的第三方，而带她过来的西丽娅尽管一直听求她的意见，但西丽娅却也并没有表现的与她多么亲近，莉莉安一开始更是感觉是西丽娅为了让汉尼拔不要打扰她和威尔而拉来的挡箭牌。根据西丽娅在沙滩上时的表现，她对莉莉安的任何计划并不像是知情。

 

那么，现在的疑虑就是。威尔深呼吸一口气，第一，莉莉安肖特到底是哪一方势力的人，第二，莉莉安肖特和西丽娅博巴特是什么关系，西丽娅博巴特又在这之中扮演了什么角色，第三，也就是最重要的一点，威尔看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔也看向威尔，他们俩都清楚肯定有什么不知道的事情发生了，在包括汉尼拔在内的五名珠宝鉴定师中，为什么莉莉安肖特偏偏选择了汉尼拔。

 

 

“麦克，我有些怀念你的手艺了，”威尔嘴角挂着很小的笑容，眼神里却跳跃着钓鱼者的光芒，他不介意发挥自己的能力，引诱这条冒犯他和他家人的鱼儿主动咬上钓钩，不是今晚，当然，但他不会允许自己和汉尼拔幸福的生活被打破，不论是任何人。“那道猪肉，还记得吗？”

 

汉尼拔微笑起来，威尔知道他明白了。

 

 

晚上六点半，威尔与汉尼拔收整完毕，一同前往离沙滩不远处一个室外的自助烧烤点，这个地方离酒店内的另一个半露天酒吧距离很近，却需要绕好几个弯才能看见。等威尔和汉尼拔到达的时候，天空刚好停留在静止不动的晚霞时分，空气已经有些变凉，却仍然很舒适，整片自助烧烤点所占面积不大，只有不到二十台烧烤架，除了威尔一行人，现在来烧烤的竟然只有两群顾客，而且都坐的十分分散。

 

“这里的人都这么少的吗？”威尔坐下后，实在忍不住开口询问，他注意到西丽娅换了新的衣服，莉莉安则在之前穿的无袖长裙外披了一件小外套。

 

“是的，这个自助烧烤服务并不是很有名，而且酒店也没有宣传。”性情活泼的西丽娅没有说话，反而是之前一直比较矜持的莉莉安主动回答了威尔的问题，她继续解释，“酒店因为想要顾客消费它们自己的大厨烧烤，所以对自助烧烤这个功能不是很情愿，尽管如此，来的多的熟客或者去本地旅游论坛上常逛的人都知道，要打听也不是什么难事，但是上个月开始，玫瑰酒店就停止了向自助烧烤顾客提供食材，似乎是想要不久后彻底取缔自助烧烤这个功能，我今天还特地带了食材来，不过…”莉莉安侧过头，瞥了一眼威尔和汉尼拔带过来的冷冻箱，“看来你们已经听说这个消息了。”

 

“我是从我的一位工作伙伴处知道这件事的，她对玫瑰酒店的自助式烧烤十分推崇，但是不久前酒店决定不再为顾客提供食材使得她十分遗憾。”汉尼拔把冷冻箱里的食材拿出来解冻，“正好我一向比较偏好自己准备食物，很高兴看到所有人都带了食材，今晚没人会挨饿。”

 

莉莉安和西丽娅的食材都装在塑料袋里，威尔注意到莉莉安和西丽娅的食材是分开放的，而莉莉安对威尔的食材和汉尼拔的放在一起挑了挑眉，下午受过刺激的西丽娅仿佛超脱了一般对此熟视无睹，她正忙着把肉串上玫瑰酒店餐厅提供的铁签子，威尔向她要了一副塑料手套也开始帮忙串肉，西丽娅感激地往上看了威尔一眼，又忍不住瞟了一下汉尼拔淡定的身影，威尔在内心翻了个白眼，他注意到西丽娅是在场唯一一个没有提前就把肉串好的人，可能是因为她现在才借了酒店餐厅铁签的关系吧，玫瑰酒店不愧财大气粗，连烧烤用的铁签根部也刻上了玫瑰酒店比布鲁斯酒吧的环形标志。

 

“Hola clientes, estoy aquí para ayudarlos a comenzar, ¿qué temperatura quieren?”

（您好客人们，我现在来帮您们点火，请问你们想要什么温度呢？）

 

一个非常有活力的年轻声音，威尔抬起头，发现是一个带着烤炭的酒店服务员，他长了一张异常年轻的相貌，姜黄色的卷发被剃的很平，长得挺高但是体型非常纤瘦，威尔意外地觉得这个声音有点耳熟。

 

“接近两百摄氏度就可以了，另外，我是不是在哪里见过你？”汉尼拔神色自然地用英语回答，显然他也对这个服务员有些熟悉。

 

“好的先生，我是之前在停车场负责泊车的那位泊车员啊，不过您拒绝了我的服务。”这个侍者也立刻转用流利的英语回答，威尔想起当时自己并没有注意到泊车员的样貌，只听见了他的声音。“我叫西蒙门德斯，兼任比布鲁斯酒吧的侍应生和酒店的泊车员。”

 

汉尼拔笑了笑，“居然能够记得你的每一任客人，看来你的记忆力相当不错，门德斯先生，请恕我冒昧，不过您成年了吗？”

 

侍应生大笑起来，“我二十一了先生，工作经验丰富，不过现在可不能算童工了，如果您指的是这个的话。”他手脚麻利地快速烧起了炭，显然非常聪明地没有问汉尼拔之前停车用西班牙语现在改用英语的事，“请称呼我为西蒙就好，现在刚开始烟可能会有些大，请等待二十分钟左右，不过因为我马上就要换班去泊车了，如果您们有任何要求请按这边的帮助按钮，另一位侍应生会很快过来为您们服务。”

 

西蒙门德斯很快就离开了，而炭也很快被烧得红通通的，大家差不多开始觉得饥肠辘辘，纷纷往烤架上面架食物。而这之中，汉尼拔绝对是其中的绝对主厨，他一人负责烤他自己和威尔两人份的食物，撒盐刷酱料翻面都毫不含糊，就连他烤签上的材料都比西丽娅和莉莉安简单的红肉加青椒要丰富，不过多久，汉尼拔就为大家献上了一盘漂亮的作品。

 

“香蒜红酒羊小排肉串配红洋葱和黄瓜，佐以李子酱和酸奶油。”

 

西丽娅和莉莉安都看傻了，就连远处一起烤肉的客人也被这香味吸引的伸头张望。汉尼拔把盘子里的肉串分成几份，最中间放了公用的蘸酱，然后放在了旁边不属于炭烤区域的大理石桌面上，“大家请，柠檬小橄榄沙丁鱼马上就能好。”

 

西丽娅和莉莉安望了望她们自己烤的带点焦糊的黑椒猪肉串，一声异议也没有就扑向了羊小排。威尔虽然早就知道汉尼拔的厨艺，但他仍然每次都会被惊艳到，他蘸了一下李子酱，感觉口腔的味蕾都在跳华尔滋，他又享受地咬了一口肉和蔬菜，蒜香是首先被味蕾感知到的，接下来是咬下去轻轻爆在口中的肉汁，带着肉桂和红酒味，还有清脆的黄瓜片和带一点酸甜的洋葱，精彩绝伦！威尔其实心里一直在想，自己是不是因为汉尼拔的厨艺才一次又一次舍不得杀掉汉尼拔，最终蜕变成他的伙伴的。威尔又咬了一口，接着很快地把整串肉串都吃完了，他满意地舔舔嘴唇，突然发现此时此刻，自己是在场唯一一个没有动手烤肉的。

 

威尔环顾四周，他发现西丽娅和莉莉安虽然也轻易被汉尼拔的厨艺给征服，但只吃了一两串就老老实实地回到了烤架上一边烤一边吃自己的食物。汉尼拔动作十分轻松，连汗都没流，但是什么都没有吃，仍然在兢兢业业地烤沙丁鱼，他动作轻快地把柠檬汁挤在鱼皮上，激出一阵滋滋声。

 

威尔看看自己，意识到他从头到尾除了帮汉尼拔把肉串递给他外就没有做过任何事了，虽然过往的时候一直都是汉尼拔负责挑选和购买食材，威尔负责在一旁挑威士忌和垃圾零食，汉尼拔负责在厨房做饭，威尔负责在餐桌上看他的报告，汉尼拔负责洗碗，威尔负责收拾和摆放餐具，威尔这些日子来已经连怎么做饭都快忘了，哪怕是汉尼拔需要出差的时候，他也会给威尔留下堆的满满的保鲜盒，如果是长期离开，尽管那非常少，汉尼拔也会预约他挑好的餐厅每天给威尔送饭，防止威尔叫垃圾食品外卖或者干脆就不吃饭。

 

汉尼拔注意到了威尔的停顿，他捋了一下垂落的头发，“不合口味吗，沙丁鱼很快就好了。”

 

威尔竟然觉得有些羞窘，他狠狠地再咬了一块肉，然后执意跑到汉尼拔掌控的一块烤架旁边，“非常好吃，但是麦克，我突然意识到你把我的材料也烤了，你一个人干两份的工，这怎么行，我也来展示一下我的手艺吧。”

 

汉尼拔无奈地望着威尔，他想了想，把烤的差不多的沙丁鱼串摆盘放好，给威尔空出了一块不大不小的炭区。威尔胜利了似的得意地拿了几串还没开始烤的生沙丁鱼，他对面的西丽娅和莉莉安眼观鼻鼻观心，看起来非常沉浸在自己的烤肉世界里。威尔往沙丁鱼上面撒黑胡椒，感觉自己好像运筹帷幄，他感受到了汉尼拔对于烹饪热爱的原因，操纵调料和食材就仿佛操纵了人心！

 

威尔一个人乐呵呵地随意转动那些可怜的沙丁鱼串，隔壁一起烤肉的人却忍不住了。一个离威尔他们三四个烤架远的几个客人们，其中一个一直伸头张望着这边的香味，他终于忍不住往威尔这边走来，想要尝试搭话。

 

这个走过来的男人约莫二三十岁，穿着随处可见的牛头T恤和碎花沙滩裤，他长得挺俊朗，似乎有中东那边的混血。

 

“Damas y caballeros, buenas noches, ¿puedo saber si tengo el honor de conocerte?”

（女士们先生们晚上好，请问我是否有幸能够认识一下各位呢？）

 

“Hola, algunos de nosotros aquí no podemos hablar español, ¿puedes hablar inglés?”

（你好，我们这里有人不会说西班牙语，你会说英语吗？）

 

威尔饶有兴致地听汉尼拔跟这个陌生人说西班牙语，来到古巴这么久，威尔的西班牙语仍然不是很好，他只能大致听懂汉尼拔在问这个男人会不会说英语。这个男人笑起来，露出一口白牙。

 

“当然当然，我是马提奥多蒙德，和朋友们一起来度过愉快的周末，闻到你们这儿烤肉太香了所以忍不住过来自我介绍了。”马提奥的朋友们在背后一直在笑，马提奥显然有些不好意思。

 

“我们不会介意，你好，我是麦克米德斯，这是我的朋友们。”

 

威尔和女孩儿们一一做了简单的自我介绍，马提奥显然是个自来熟，他在莉莉安自我介绍的时候就差没眼珠子都黏在她身上了，尽管在座的大家都对马提奥十分冷淡，莉莉安更是连话都不想说一句，但马提奥仍然像没看见一样自娱自乐。他问汉尼拔能不能尝尝他的烤肉，汉尼拔没有表情地同意了，但马提奥在吃了一些后仍然尝试与莉莉安搭话，还想把汉尼拔他们介绍给他其他的朋友，参与今晚的活动。

 

“麦克，你可千万不能错过今晚的辣椒之夜。”马提奥显然喝了点酒，虽然没有搭着汉尼拔的肩与他称兄道弟，但根据汉尼拔脸上的表情来看，威尔很确定汉尼拔马上就要向马提奥要名片了。

 

“每周五六的晚上，玫瑰酒店的地下城酒吧都会有特殊的派对夜晚，辣椒之夜！各种美女小妞儿应有尽有，我昨晚就慕名去了一趟，天啊，你绝对不想错过那些表演。”

 

“很抱歉多蒙德先生，事实上我们并不打算在酒店过夜，我们八点半前就必须离开，而现在已经接近七点半了。”汉尼拔并不感兴趣，西丽娅和莉莉安都已经吃完了烧烤，炭火逐渐开始熄灭，他准备要完名片就借口离开。

 

“多蒙德先生，我能要一张你的——”

 

“别啊麦克，你真的不能临时加一晚什么的吗？你知道，酒店现在肯定还有房间，我跟你讲。”

 

马提奥装作一副神神秘秘的样子靠近汉尼拔讲话，但他的声音其实所有人都听的一清二楚。

 

“昨晚的辣椒之夜准备的是脱衣钢管舞表演，今晚的还不知道是什么呢！昨晚我就看到好多人差点就在现场搞起来，甚至还有好几对女同火辣接吻呢。”

 

“多蒙德先生。”汉尼拔声音不大，却让马提奥停止了说话，“感谢您的盛情邀请，事实上，我很乐意向您要一张您的名片，但今晚我们已经有安排了。”

 

“哦…好吧，名片？我现在身上可没有那东西。”马提奥嘟囔了一句，他从自己的裤子口袋掏出一支笔和一个记事本，在上面刷刷写了起来，“不过幸好我随身带了这些玩意儿，认识你们很愉快，尤其是你，莉莉安小姐。”马提奥最后给莉莉安抛了个媚眼，丝毫不管莉莉安冰霜一样的脸色，事实上，除了他，在场所有人脸色都很难看。

 

马提奥离开后，大家很明显都松了一口气。汉尼拔把纸条妥善收好，脸上又挂上了微笑。大家收拾好餐具后同意差不多可以离开了，西丽娅说自己坐公交后打车过来的，莉莉安随即邀请西丽娅坐她的车回去，四人互相道了别，临走时，西丽娅仍然时不时回望一下威尔，她今天一个晚上都寡言少语，显然被威尔和汉尼拔之间的“关系”影响的不浅，不过似乎仍然对威尔念念不忘，随时有可能死灰复燃。

 

汉尼拔和威尔回到房间，汉尼拔有些神游，威尔看得出他明显在脑海中想象马提奥先生怎么能为餐桌做出贡献，威尔却更在乎莉莉安肖特一点。今晚莉莉安的表现仍然十分正常，对汉尼拔和威尔的过去没有过分探究也并不在意威尔和汉尼拔的亲密关系，通过烧烤时的对话威尔知道，莉莉安和西丽娅虽然共用一个房间，却不是一起来的，而且莉莉安带的行李包似乎并不小，有着大量的独处时间，西丽娅和莉莉安彼此之间不是很亲密，也不知道对方的很多信息，不过西丽娅似乎也不是被莉莉安强迫举办这次聚会并借此接近汉尼拔，不过在聚会的最后，威尔和西丽娅与莉莉安都分别交换了联系方式，他总有机会找到背后的真相的。

 

“詹姆斯，你换好鞋我们就可以去退房了。”看得出汉尼拔神游的很满意，他现在又开始恢复笑眯眯的好心情模样了，并且开始动作迅速地收拾行李。威尔简单地应了一声，换上自己的休闲鞋，在装手机钱包之前再次检查了一遍，确保没有再出现什么窃听器后，就和汉尼拔离开了房间。

 

汉尼拔在前台为他们俩付钱，威尔站在一旁无所事事，这本来很快就会是一次总体愉快的旅行的结束，但是这时，一个神色惊恐的侍者冲进了大堂，他抓住一个领班低声说了些什么，领班的神色便也开始变了。威尔站直身体，开始意识到有什么意外正在发生，汉尼拔也注意到了这边，他和现在大堂里的所有人都盯着那个领班和侍者。

 

“Lo siento, señoras y señores, Rose Hotel por un pequeño accidente, de ahora en adelante no tienen acceso, no se asusten, lo solucionaremos de inmediato.”

 

“非常抱歉先生们女士们，玫瑰酒店因为出了一点小小的事故，从现在开始禁止出入，请大家不要慌张，我们马上就会处理。”

 

领班特地用西班牙语和英语各说明了一遍，威尔和汉尼拔对视了一下，许多人开始上前询问，但是领班结结巴巴地就是说不出个所以然来，恐慌的气氛开始在大厅里蔓延。

 

威尔对汉尼拔使了个眼色，汉尼拔对他点点头，威尔便趁领班不注意偷偷溜走了。他一路上都能看见行色匆匆的侍者们，就算有一两个注意到威尔的也并没有阻止他。威尔朝着骚乱的发生地前进，发现那里好像通往地下停车库。除了威尔外还有一些忍不住出来看热闹的游客，侍者似乎也来不及阻拦，他们好一些人直接走到了停车库。

 

玫瑰酒店的地下停车场非常大，但是动乱的发生地却很明显。大家带着畏惧和好奇的情绪往那边走，但这次他们马上就被一圈保安拦住了。游客们急切地想要知道到底发生了什么，但又靠近不了一寸，很快，抱怨声，叫骂声，还有低低地窃窃私语就充满了整个地下停车场。威尔隔着层层保安，在靠近被包围中心的地方远远地瞧见了一个熟悉的人影，他睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地叫出声。

 

“马提奥多蒙德？！”


	5. 第五章

“詹姆斯休？！”

 

马提奥被威尔的叫声所吸引，往熙攘的人群这边望过来，然后看见了震惊的威尔，他显出一副惊讶的样子，然后跟身边的其他一些人说了些什么，就往威尔这边走来。威尔事实上才是更加惊讶的那个，马提奥多蒙德跟他之前微醺的风流模样完全变了个人，他还穿着他那身张牙舞爪的牛头T恤，但整个人的身形都挺立了起来，看起来像是威尔非常熟悉的那一类人。

 

马提奥走过来，很疲倦的样子，他撸了一把自己的头发，“詹姆斯休，你现在不应该出现在这里。”

 

“这句话应该我对你说吧，多蒙德先生。”威尔冷静地回道，身边的游客发现了马提奥这个可以进包围圈的普通人，顿时不满地大嚷起来，保安们求助似的望着马提奥。

 

“大家请冷静一下。”马提奥高声说道，他神情严肃，“我是本市警署第三大队副队长马提奥多蒙德，玫瑰酒店目前发生了一起意外，在登记完所有入住人员前不允许任何人进出，希望大家能够冷静下来，回到自己的房间等待，完成登记之后我们会放你们离开。”他一开始用西班牙语说了一遍，接着又用英语说了一遍。

 

“你不就是个破条子而已！你知道我们是谁吗？警察局局长来都关不住我！”一个很明显是从美国来的富人大喊，玫瑰酒店有权有势的住客实在是太多了，他们都不满警方和酒店的安排，一个个的都盯着马提奥小声私语。

 

“梆梆梆梆！！”马提奥抽出一旁保安腰上的警棍往地上大声敲了四下，一时间，一直吵嚷着的地下室安静了下来，大家被这声响震得动弹不得。

 

“先生，我只说这句话一遍，而且不会再重复，如果你们再留在地下室不去登记，所有人将会被判定为妨碍警方办案，并且我们会重点怀疑你与这次事件有着直接关系。”马提奥扫视着一动都不敢动的人群，“现在，请大家回到自己的房间。”

 

威尔注视着马提奥，这个男人现在看起来其实有三十多岁了，他冷静，老练，而且心思缜密，身上还套着的牛头衣现在显得十分怪异，他最后望了一眼威尔，警告他立刻离开，随后就回到了他的同僚之中。威尔收起交叉的双臂，随着暗地里抱怨不停的人流往外走，在出口关卡，威尔看见了又一个意想不到出现在这里的人。

 

莉莉安肖特，她同样双臂交叉，但是面容平静，悄悄地靠在一旁的墙上，不知道看了多久，发现威尔看她的目光，她对他轻微颔首，然后提起裙摆径直离开了。

 

 

“马提奥多蒙德有问题。”

 

听完威尔的讲述，汉尼拔下了定论。他们现在回到了退房前的房间，酒店因为这次意外而免除了他们今天下午的所有费用，他们甚至可以在这个房间住上一晚，而在拎着行李回到房间之前，汉尼拔就把莉莉安的窃听器扔掉了，他们已经不需要这个来引出莉莉安。

 

“如果没有猜错的话，地下室那里又出现了宝石大盗的杰作。”汉尼拔点头认同，威尔又加了一句，“而我们正巧出现在玫瑰酒店，这个巧合真是…非常有趣。”

 

嘀嘀，威尔的手机震动了起来，他拿出手机收看短信，是西丽娅对他问题的回复。

 

‘莉莉安的确在骚乱发生之前就不见了，她说她要去处理什么事情，让我留在房间等她。哦还有，这件事我不知道该不该说…’

 

西丽娅这通短信就已经包含了很多信息，但看起来还能挖出点别的，威尔急忙回复。

 

‘我也是在停车场那里遇到莉莉安才有点好奇，我感觉她有点怪怪的才问你…她不是你的朋友吗？’

 

‘是也不是，其实我跟莉莉安很早就认识了，但是却不是很熟的关系，因为前一阵子认识了你后想要进行这次聚会…我就问了我的朋友们谁能够和我一起来，本来我没打算带莉莉安的，但是她从知道了米德斯先生的名字后就对你们很感兴趣，两天前更是自告奋勇一定要跟我一起过来，我以为她是喜欢米德斯先生，但现在看来好像不是这样的。’

 

这完全就解释的通之前的事了，看起来事情似乎是这样的：莉莉安知道这次聚会完全是一个巧合，但她本来目标就是汉尼拔，所以得知西丽娅有这么好的一个机会后立刻就加以利用，顺势接近汉尼拔和威尔，想方法安上窃听器，而且她的独处时间非常多，搞不好地下停车室的意外就有她的一份功劳，她也有医学背景，十分符合将尸体剥皮这样的能力侧写。

 

但是不对，这里面的问题太多了。

 

汉尼拔看威尔在沉思，他淡淡地提醒了一句，“马提奥多蒙德。”

 

对了！马提奥这个人居然是个警察，那么他之前醉醺醺的放浪胡话就完全对不上了，他看上去可不像那种不务正事周末就来奢侈酒店看脱衣舞表演的颓废警察，那么他的目的其实也是汉尼拔！而且他居然会知道汉尼拔的这次聚会，还有他对莉莉安的调戏…

 

“汉尼拔，马提奥多蒙德认识莉莉安肖特。”

 

“精确。”汉尼拔点头，“目前说莉莉安肖特也是警察有些为之过早，不过她肯定与多蒙德有着某种联系，甚至把这次聚会的信息告诉了多蒙德，至于多蒙德，他的伪装也十分成功。”威尔看得出汉尼拔不想承认自己也被骗过去了，“如果不是今晚发生的事故，他可能根本不会露馅。”

 

“叩叩”“

麦克米德斯先生和詹姆斯休先生？你们的登记可以开始了。”

 

 

登记完之后已经是深更半夜了，汉尼拔和威尔决定就在酒店房间睡一晚，这时威尔就会庆幸他们订的是个双人床房间，汉尼拔倒是对此好像颇有意见。威尔嘲笑汉尼拔离开了家里的丝绸King size大床就夜不能寐，被汉尼拔反将一军说威尔自己偷睡那张床比汉尼拔还勤快，威尔说自己是光明正大地睡，汉尼拔翻了个身，黑暗中威尔也知道汉尼拔在对面现在看着自己，他突然咽了口口水，威尔不用睁眼都能感觉到汉尼拔的目光压在自己身上。

 

“那你愿不愿意一直在那张床上睡觉？那张你非常喜欢的床，丝绸的，很柔软很凉快，冬天也可以很温暖，你可以一直享有那张床。”

 

威尔心跳如擂，他闭上眼不说话，假装自己突然睡着了，隔壁床汉尼拔久久没有声响，半晌，汉尼拔叹了口气，转过了身。

 

 

第二天一早汉尼拔就退了房，他和威尔坐上车回了家，他们一直都想要知道那天晚上玫瑰酒店到底发生了什么事，但是却一直没有确切的消息，汉尼拔的朋友透露玫瑰酒店因为那晚的事情赔了客人们一大笔钱，而且似乎是有一个女孩儿死在了一辆车里，不过现场和尸体一早就被警方控制了，就连很多背后势力都很关注这件事，但是一张照片或者一个名字都没有流出来，威尔知道这就不是他和汉尼拔能够打听到的了，他们决定顺其自然，至少战火目前还没有直接波及到他们。汉尼拔投入了正常的工作生活，威尔则发表了他的家用除草机测评，引得大批海特奥斯普雷的粉丝纷纷在评论下抗议威尔对四十六号除草机的评论，威尔耸耸肩，生活风平浪静。

 

 

几天后，有一则新闻出来了。这篇新闻说近日又一具手法相似的男性尸体被发现在偏僻郊区的小树林里，发现时尸体已经开始腐烂，不过同样上半身被剥了皮而且被披上了血色的皮，身上同样被发现了一颗珍贵的宝石，新闻明显指代之前相似的案件，并开始称呼这个宝石大盗为红外套杀手。这则新闻同样没有名字和尸体照片，威尔没有照片就没办法施展他的移情能力，现场还被保护起来无法靠近，威尔本不应该太过在意这件案件，但他现在却焦躁地在书房走来走去，他听见钥匙开门的声音，汉尼拔到了家。

 

“威尔，你看了新闻了吧，那个新的受害者是之前的珠宝鉴定师之一。”

 

汉尼拔今天这么早回家很明显是有原因的，他神情凝重，坐在书房的椅子上对着一袋文件翻找，不久，他找出一页纸递给威尔。威尔接过来，这是一个名叫安东尼布莱克的珠宝鉴定师，汉尼拔储存了他所有工作对象的档案，安东尼看来就是那个新的受害者。

 

“安东尼布莱克，四十六岁，本来是澳洲人，后来不知怎么成为了珠宝鉴定师，可能还涉嫌走私，所以被迫来到了古巴，然后认识了提米西。”威尔从档案中抬起头，“等等，汉尼拔，这个人本来不住在这个城市。”

 

“是的，提米西对他信任的鉴定师也带有一层戒备，不但请了五个鉴定师去验货，而且他还确保每个鉴定师都对彼此不熟悉。”汉尼拔非常理解这样做，就连他这样的交际大师也只有其中两个人的档案，“事实上，虽然最近的案件都发生在本市，但只有我和一位雨果乔治亚斯先生是原本就在这个城市工作生活，其他三名鉴定师都分属不同的地方。”

 

威尔意识到了什么，他看向汉尼拔，“所以你认为，不，警方认为只在本市发生的命案说明宝石大盗就是本市人，而鉴定师们偏偏只有你们两个是地头蛇，有作案准备的能力，所以才会盯上你？”

 

“不能说这不是影响因素之一，而且，称呼这位艺术家宝石大盗已经不适合了，如果他真的每次作案都放一颗宝石在现场的话，那么他的目的就肯定不是为财，而更像是一场有谋划的复仇。提米西先生的势力因此也没有那么急切了，毕竟如果他们想要追回珠宝的话，最简单的方式就是等这位杀手做出足够多的案件。”汉尼拔微笑起来，“不过这只是理论而言，毕竟谁也不知道这位红外套杀手究竟还会不会杀人，或者是不是只留下一部分宝石。现在因为当时的珠宝鉴定师同样也成为了目标，恐怕我的嫌疑就更大了。”

 

威尔清楚，自从他们俩出现在玫瑰酒店的当晚就发现了尸体，各方势力估计早就把他俩在名单上提前了几个位置，而现在其中一位珠宝鉴定师也遇害了，很难说下一秒是不是就有带着武器的人上来敲他们家房门，威尔觉得似乎有一只神秘的野兽藏在暗处，但是没法到达现场也没有照片的威尔双眼被蒙住了，看不清野兽的位置，而它的獠牙已经靠近了他与汉尼拔的脖颈，威尔如芒在背。

 

“莉莉安肖特。”威尔突然出声，汉尼拔对此露出了有些惊讶的微笑，“目前来看，只有她的目的是最不明显的，其他人要不是隐藏在暗处就是分属明确的势力，莉莉安虽然和警察马提奥有合作，但直接往我们房间安窃听器实在不是警察的风格，而且她从安上窃听器后就没有再入侵过我们的房间，难说是不是因为没有机会，但她也没有任何尝试想要收回窃听器的举动，似乎对我们发现被监视这件事毫不在意。”

 

“想方设法接近并监听我们，但要到我们的联系方式后却一次都没有联络过。”汉尼拔沉思，“威尔，我们周五再单独邀请肖特小姐吃一次晚餐如何？”

 

威尔露出了了然的笑容。


	6. 第六章

“威尔，你认为艺术是什么？”

 

汉尼拔准备晚餐时忽然提问，帮忙摆银质餐具的威尔抬起头，他突然被问到这种没有准备的问题，而不得不沉思了一会儿。

 

“是情感的表达吧，创作者用不同的方式将自己的心情和感受表达出来，以此让他人感知。”

 

“这是通俗的想法，不过是的，这种理论并没有什么错误。”

 

威尔对汉尼拔挑眉，想听听他对此有什么高见。

 

“事实上，有这样一种说法，艺术其实是美的不同展现形式，看得见自然的人欣赏它波澜壮阔的美，品尝得到美食的人欣赏它带给味蕾的极致享受，盲人欣赏音乐的美，恋人欣赏爱情的美，垂死的人欣赏生命的美，不同的人所欣赏的美丽是不同的，但这些都可以被称之为他们的艺术。”

 

“而你，欣赏死亡与其相关的美。”

 

威尔静静地看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔笑着说：“不，是我们欣赏。”

 

威尔放下餐具，双臂交叉。“好吧，我们欣赏，这又与我们接下来的晚餐有什么关系？你也要与莉莉安肖特讨论一下她眼中的艺术？”

 

“威尔，整件事情的关键是，红外套杀手觉得艺术是什么。为什么他要把人们剥皮再盖上去，而且还把偷来的宝石放在上面，他的目的是什么，而且，他为什么选中我们，为什么偏偏是我们去的酒店发生了案件，我们对他来说是特殊的吗？”

 

“如果杀手在杀人之后盖住受害者的脸，或者他们的伤口，这通常被认为是在表达忏悔或者对受害者的怜惜。”威尔分析道，“没有现场的图片，我不知道凶手对尸体还做了什么其他的处理，不过可以肯定的是，这位凶手不是为财，奇怪的是，我也不觉得他是为了复仇。”

 

“至少对第一起案件的女孩来说不像。”汉尼拔同意，“红宝石被珍重地放在颈部，这更像是表达爱意而非带有怨恨的感情。”

 

威尔陷入沉思，在没有更多的线索之前，他很难对凶手进行侧写，而这里的新闻网站显然不像弗莱迪的犯罪揭秘网，拥有清晰的现场照片和详细的线索解释，事实上，这几起案件的新闻描述根本就非常模糊，简直像是刻意不让不相关人士知道太多，也不知道这是不是古巴的国情，威尔吐槽。

 

“叮咚！”

 

莉莉安肖特来了，她穿了一身简洁的短衬衫加长裤，戴着一副金丝眼镜，既不会太过正式也不失礼貌。她向汉尼拔和威尔问好，而且丝毫没有表现出对威尔和汉尼拔住在同一间房子里的惊讶，她带来了一个东南亚的香樟木雕塑，并说明这是一种可以驱赶夏天蚊虫的材料，摆在床头十分有效。直到威尔开心地接下礼物才意识到莉莉安认为他和汉尼拔睡在一张床上所以送了一个雕塑给他们两个，汉尼拔神情自然地道谢，好像什么误会都没有，威尔转头就把雕塑放到了自己的床头，出门来到客厅和坐在餐厅的莉莉安有一搭没一搭地聊着，汉尼拔则往外端他的意大利红烩饭和米兰带骨牛腱，材料来源于前几天他和威尔亲自选用的一位尝试偷威尔钱包的贫民区小偷，肌肉强韧而且住的又足够偏僻，满足了威尔的低调要求。

 

“米德斯先生，您的手艺真是大师级的，我真是非常荣幸能够被您邀请。”

 

莉莉安吃过汉尼拔的手艺后明显对此印象深刻，这一次材料齐全，汉尼拔又有心展现，莉莉安吃的双眼发光，虽然她还是保持着礼仪，但她对美食的沉醉已经再明显不过了。说真的，目前还没被汉尼拔厨艺征服的人威尔还没见过呢，汉尼拔已经习惯这样的赞美，但他还是微笑地表示谦虚。

 

“这大部分应该归功于优秀的食材，不过肖特小姐，既然我已经邀请你来到家里吃饭，而我只会邀请朋友，朋友之间互称名字就好，请叫我麦克就好。”

 

“好吧麦克，不过你也应该叫我莉莉安，说真的，麦克这名字可有点不称你。”

 

这是威尔给汉尼拔故意取的，但汉尼拔对此接受良好，一直没提出过抗议。

 

“全称是麦克尔，不过我的朋友都习惯叫我麦克。”汉尼拔意有所指地看了一眼威尔，莉莉安明白了什么，礼貌地微笑起来。

 

“那么麦克和詹姆斯，我很感谢你们的邀请，不过想必你们相对于跟我建立友谊有其他的目的吧。”莉莉安抿了一口红酒，“上次的聚会最终并不是很顺利，而你们这次又只邀请了我没有邀请西丽娅。”

 

威尔不需要跟汉尼拔对视就知道对方的计划，他直接开门见山。

 

“莉莉安，我们这次邀请你是因为上次的聚会之后，我和麦克回到家后发现了一点…小小的惊喜。”威尔看见莉莉安努力装作若无其事，“你觉得，这个惊喜是什么呢？”

 

莉莉安明显没想到他们立刻就知道是她放的窃听器，但她心理素质强大，丝毫没显出慌乱。“那是什么呢？抱歉我不是很清楚。”

 

“莉莉安，我们现在是朋友，朋友之间应该更加坦诚一些。”汉尼拔循循善诱，“除了粘在我外套衣领后面的礼物，你难道不应该也谈谈你与多蒙德警官的友谊吗？”

 

莉莉安这下是真的变了脸色，她没想到威尔和汉尼拔连她和多蒙德的联系都清楚了。

 

威尔站起来给莉莉安倒酒，轻声在她耳边说：“莉莉安，我们知道的足够多但又不够多，所以只是想要一个真相而已，毕竟我们现在是朋友不是敌人，我和麦克不想对你使用暴力手段。”威尔满意地看见莉莉安眼神游移了，他继续说，“毕竟对于你这样一位受过警察训练却莫名为地下势力做事的女孩来说，应该学会更加珍惜生命，不是吗？”

 

“你是怎么知道的？！”莉莉安立刻站了起来，她很快意识到自己的激动，双手紧紧地握成拳头。汉尼拔示意她放松，这个男人等着威尔刺激完莉莉安之后现在开始扮白脸，一脸关切地说：“莉莉安，我们观察到你和多蒙德警官的关系，随后又得知你为肖邦做事，难免有些猜测，我们不会告诉任何人，只是想要我们应有的真相，你观察我们这么久，应该也知道我们与提米西先生的惨剧还有宝石被盗没有任何关系。”

 

“那可说不准。”莉莉安冷冷地回答，不过她还是重新冷静下来，坐在了椅子上。她用手捏了捏鼻梁，“我不知道你们是怎么得知我在肖邦那里卧底的，不过我也奉劝你们不要查的太深，如果你们真如你们所说一般无辜的话。”

 

“当然，我们对这些都不感兴趣。”汉尼拔摆出他的我很真诚快来相信我脸，不等莉莉安脸色有所缓和，他又加了一句。“但是最近发生在我们身上的事似乎都与此有关，你知道，你的监听还有多蒙德警官的接近，还有玫瑰酒店那晚的事情…”

 

汉尼拔故意犹豫地没有说全，莉莉安果然接话。“那并不只是针对你们，不过最近的事情的确让你们被放在风口浪尖上，而你们，麦克米德斯和詹姆斯休的嫌疑并未被完全排除。”

 

威尔抓住了莉莉安话中的破绽，“不只是针对我们，所以还有别人吗？而且最近还发生了其他事情？”

 

莉莉安点点头，她明显不想多说，不过这个时候似乎也轮不得她了。

 

“你们看了前几天报道的又一红外套杀手的尸体被发现了吗？那个男人就是跟麦克一起去了提米西鉴定那一晚的鉴定师安东尼布莱克，他的尸体事实上是在我们聚会的两天前被发现的。”

 

汉尼拔完全没想到安东尼原来那么早就死了，“所以你才会在聚会的两天前忽然坚持要和西丽娅一起来我们的聚会。”

 

莉莉安有些惊讶，不过她还是继续说了下去。“对，看来你们知道的也不少。鉴定师也被害让我们把关注点都放在了其余的鉴定师身上，所以我被肖邦派去监视你们，而多蒙德也得到消息提早一天就去玫瑰酒店埋伏，但没想到还是有人遇害了。”

 

“不知道蓝色碧湾的持有人，红豹子黑手党的老大肖邦为什么也这么关心这起案件呢？这次失窃的宝石数量应该还不足以让他注意到。”

 

“看来你不知道。”莉莉安瞥了一眼汉尼拔，汉尼拔表示洗耳恭听。

 

“这样看来你是红外套杀手的可能小了很多，提米西生前说他没把这件事告诉任何人。”莉莉安严肃了起来，“这次的宝石中几乎全部都是走私货，大部分也都拿出来给你们这些鉴定师鉴定，但提米西真正的目的是用这一批珠宝掩藏他经由肖邦的手要运送出去的另一颗红宝石。”莉莉安强调，“好吧，准确来说应该是红色尖晶石。”

 

汉尼拔想到了什么，他眼睛稍稍睁大了。

 

“英国女王皇冠上的黑王子红宝石，1653年估价就超过四十万英镑，现在更是无价之宝。”

 

“它在后世考证中被发现其实是逊色于红宝石的红色尖晶石，不过价格远比真正的红宝石还要多得多。”汉尼拔补充，他讶异道：“所以女王现在皇冠上的那颗？”

 

“是假的。目前只有少部分人知道，不过大批的人都找它找疯了，只有肖邦不知道怎么搞到了它还带到了古巴，本来他万分小心地把这宝石交给提米西让他准备之后的拍卖会的。”

 

“你是说，原本要举行的拍卖会是要拍卖这颗黑王子红宝石？”威尔忍不住问。

 

“是也不是，表面上的拍卖会是拍卖其他被鉴定师鉴定过的宝石，不过暗地里会有什么其他的交易我就不清楚了。”莉莉安耸耸肩，“我还没得到那么多肖邦的信任，不过现在有人怀疑，提米西不管是无意间透露了这颗宝石的消息，还是红外套杀手单纯是仇杀提米西，你们这些鉴定师肯定有什么额外信息。”

 

“我向你保证，莉莉安，我当天只被叫去在一个单独的房间里看了提米西先生给我看的一批珠宝，总数是四十三个，在场的人只有提米西先生和三个他的保镖，我知道的不会比任何人多多少了。”

 

“提米西给每个鉴定师分别看了不同的宝石，而且见面也是分别进行的。”莉莉安点头，“如果不是你，那么他就是给别的鉴定师透露了什么信息，或者你还没有发现宝石里的秘密，因为这显然是红外套杀手认为的，他在几天前已经又杀了一位尼古拉斯聂耳鉴定师了。”

 

“什么？”威尔惊讶地说出了声，他没想到鉴定师成为了红外套杀手新的目标，汉尼拔也有点吃惊。他喃喃道：“尼古拉斯聂耳，这同样是一位不属于本市的外地鉴定师。”

 

“没错，目前死去的两位鉴定师都属于五位中外地的三位，目前各方势力都在紧盯着仅剩的那一位外地鉴定师，不过对于你和雨果乔治亚斯的监视也没有减弱。”莉莉安注视着汉尼拔，“我们有理由相信，红外套杀手目前的目标有两类人，一类是美丽的年轻女性，我们认为红外套杀手将其当成恋人，一类是与提米西和他的珠宝相关的人。”

 

“你们是怎么判断那些年轻女性受害人跟红外套杀手是恋人关系的？”威尔问道，“我记得新闻里没有提到过受害者身上有残留生理液体或者遭遇过性侵害吧。”

 

“你看见现场就会明白了。”莉莉安叹气，“他对待那些女孩儿尸体的方式跟提米西的鉴定师们完全不一样，留给女孩儿的也都是放在脖子上的红宝石，对于鉴定师的他则是发泄似地把其他颜色的宝石扔在一旁。”

 

“我能看看现场的照片吗？”威尔开口，他实在是等不及想要给红外套做侧写了，这只细心残忍又充满爱意的野兽，威尔有预感自己能从侧写中得知很多东西。莉莉安怪异地看了他一眼，但还是点点头，从手机上敲敲打打了好一会儿，然后回望期待着的威尔。

 

“我只能给你玫瑰酒店那晚的受害者图像，一共三十几张照片发到了你的邮箱，不能外传，当然。”

 

“请你相信，莉莉安，我们都对自己的生命感到十分愉快，目前还没有冲动的自杀倾向。”

 

汉尼拔喝完杯中最后一点红酒，他站起身帮助莉莉安穿上她的小外套，绅士地递给莉莉安她的手提包。

 

“希望你们能够保持你们今晚的承诺，而且如果可以的话，我们还是不要再见面的好。”莉莉安面无表情，她按了一下车钥匙，走向自己开来的小本田。

 

“也祝愿你们早日找到红外套杀手。”汉尼拔微笑着告别了莉莉安，他回头看着威尔，两人会心一笑。


	7. 第七章

这里非常安静，没有一个人，灰白的墙壁被漆的很完美，到处都是豪车和沉闷的橡胶气味，她带着我往前走，我们俩一路都在激烈地接吻，但她没有发现我特地绕开了所有的摄像头死角，我对这里十分熟悉。最终，我们到达了一辆银色的小SUV，这是她的车。

 

威尔睁开眼，他拥抱着一位年轻的女孩儿，这个女孩的金发才被漂染过，但发根还是能看到一点原本的深棕，她着急地按开车门，随即将威尔推进了后驾驶座。她根本顾不上打开车里的灯，就直接跨坐在威尔身上开始撕扯威尔的衣服。这个女孩儿本不是这么奔放热情的性格，她其实很沉默，一直坐在远离人群的角落，但今晚是她终于忍耐不住的夜晚，她漂过了自己原本普通的发色，特意涂上鲜红色指甲，穿着性感暴露，但威尔从她的Topshop打折货衣服，没有打过耳洞的耳朵和保守的内衣裤选择上面可以看出她平时是个乖乖女，永远是班上和工作中的沉默者，直到今晚的辣椒之夜她才终于选择释放出自己。

 

威尔感觉出女孩儿的犹豫，他知道这个女孩其实还有些放不下心里的那条线。威尔在心中叹息，这原本是个多么可爱的女孩子，她本应光彩照人，她的美丽其他人都看不见，但她以后却仍然要龟缩在社会的龟壳之下，将来无聊地结婚生子并腐朽地老去，她的美丽应当永远停留在这一刻！

 

威尔反客为主，把这个女孩儿压在后座上亲吻。在她已经开始意乱情迷的时候，威尔悄悄拿出了一条细绳，这是一条非常细的绳子，细但又坚韧。威尔把女孩压在身下，他充满爱意地捧住女孩儿的脸，然后用绳子悄悄地绕住了女孩细瘦的脖梁，在一边喃喃细语着自己的爱意时，一边聆听着女孩惨痛无力的挣扎和喉咙里发出的咯咯声，威尔一边用力，一边流下了极乐的泪水，这是又一位天使在堕落的途中被他拯救，这是一种不被大部分人理解的美，大家看不见她的内心，看不见她善良的内在，即使她足够坚强，在成长之后也会被迫嫁给她并不爱的男人，然后生下可怜的孩子，之后便逐渐在生活中磨去了她曾经的光彩。

 

威尔怎么能忍受这种事情发生！他在拯救这个不幸的必须要到辣椒之夜这种地方才敢释放自己的欲望的可怜儿，他在帮助她解脱之后几十年的悲惨命运。渐渐的，女孩停止了挣扎，她的最后一缕气息消失在这个狭小的汽车后座。威尔微笑起来，他打开汽车里的灯，不担心别人看见，他对这个地方很熟悉，现在所有人在辣椒之夜狂欢，摄像机对这里是死角，就连泊车员也不会来这个车满为患的地方。

 

威尔拿出随身带的手术刀，他学过这个，虽然学的不够多，不过长久的练习已经让他做的足够好。他戴上塑料手套，慢慢剥下女孩上半身的皮，用还流动的鲜血染红这一张外套，这样足够漂亮了，他小心翼翼地给女孩盖上这件外套，再在女孩惨白的脖子上放下一颗鲜红的宝石，这颗比较称她。等到现场全部处理完毕，威尔穿上全程没有沾过血的鞋子，踏出了车门，愉悦地离开。

 

等等！

 

威尔发现了有哪里不对，但他回到安全的场所开始清洗自己的所有品的时候，他发现他遗漏了什么东西在现场！该死的！威尔顾不及太多就想往回走，他忘记了自己沾到了血的衣角，但是当他来到停车场的时候，发现已经有许多想要离开的游客和泊车员在里面了，而且他没有车的钥匙！他不得已站在这辆银色SUV外观察了一会儿，没有从车窗外看见自己丢失的物品，他目前只得回去，但站在那里一会儿已经让车边沾染了一点他衣角上的血迹，威尔没有发现，径直离开了这个停车场。

 

 

“这就是我的设计。”

 

威尔睁开双眼，他站在汉尼拔的书房里面，汉尼拔坐在沙发上关切地望着他，面前的茶几上散落着一堆照片，上面清晰地显现出血淋淋的汽车后座还有周围的环境，里面躺着的女孩双目紧闭，脸色苍白，金色的长发沾了血被理顺在她的胸前。

 

“这个杀手只进行过初期的医学训练，不过经验丰富。”威尔跌坐在身后的沙发上，双手发抖，神情恍惚，“他对沉默寡言但是内心叛逆的乖乖女有一种特殊的迷恋，还认为将她们剥皮并穿上’红外套’是在拯救她们于生活的压迫，很有可能有身边的亲密女性符合这样的侧写。重点是，他对玫瑰酒店的地下停车场非常的熟悉，应该是常客或者干脆就是员工。”

 

威尔缓了一口气，汉尼拔起身为他递上一杯青草茶，站在他身后开始为威尔揉太阳穴。威尔喝了一小口茶，身上不断渗出的冷汗逐渐停止了。

 

“这个杀手一向很小心，他本是个细致的人，但是他这次犯下了一个错误，他可能因为受害者的挣扎，或者其它的什么原因，遗漏了一个决定性的证据在现场，而他会用尽一切去弥补，他绝对会再次去搜寻那辆车。”

 

“那辆车应该已经被作为重要证物之一，带回了本市的警察局。”汉尼拔轻柔地说道，他轻轻地按摩着威尔的头，威尔的头发被汉尼拔的手指弄的有些痒，不等他有所反应，汉尼拔就换了位置。“而且这个杀手应该对他身边的这位符合侧写的女性抱有强烈的爱慕，但又没办法真正与对方在一起，从他对这个尸体的处理方式来看，这位女性应该是比他大很多的成熟女人，他有一定的恋母情结。”

 

“那这个女人就还没死。”威尔坚定地下定论，“他对他的受害者还是既爱慕又怨恨，对于一个已经’被解脱’的对象来说，他应该已经带着原谅的情绪。”

 

“威尔，你现在应该休息了。”

 

汉尼拔蹲下身体，眼睛朝上望着威尔，手放在威尔赤裸的膝盖上。感觉到汉尼拔的热量从他的手传到自己的膝盖上，威尔莫名抖了抖，他确实感觉到自己被汗浸透的T恤，他不自在地站起身，汉尼拔跟着站起来，手却继续放在了威尔露出的胳膊上。

 

“你不用护送我去浴室的，你知道。”

 

“哦，是吗。”汉尼拔不动声色，他也没有放开手，两只手扶着威尔一样贴在他白生生的胳膊上，直到走到浴室门口才放开，威尔感受到汉尼拔从背后快要碰到自己，他有些恼怒地拉开浴室门再迅速地关上，把汉尼拔锁在门外。

 

“我去拿你的浴巾。”

 

威尔听见汉尼拔的声音从门外传来，然后是他离开的声响，威尔松了一口气，他脱掉身上的衣服，打开了淋浴头。

 

 

这天的夜晚很清凉，威尔深更半夜躺在自己的床上翻来覆去，他能够闻到床头莉莉安送的据说有驱蚊效果的木质雕刻，他和汉尼拔这次没有在上面找到任何不该存在的仪器，很庆幸莉莉安对他们俩任何一个的夜晚生活都不是很好奇。但威尔不知是被这个特殊的熏香影响，还是还未从白天的侧写中恢复，已经凌晨两点半了，他还是睡不着。

 

威尔用被子紧裹着自己，正面向上叹气。他一闭眼，就能看见他白天看到的封闭的汽车后座，他紧紧抱着那个女孩的身体，向对方的嘴里需求氧气和其它的一些东西，不同的是，现在他的眼前出现的是汉尼拔，威尔闭上眼，就能看见汉尼拔的脸贴着他，汉尼拔金色的眼睫毛微微抖动，他的眼睛是闭着的，嘴唇很柔软，他尖锐的脸部曲线在这么近的范围里看起来很柔和，威尔能够感受到他和汉尼拔都在探索对方的其它身体部位。

 

唉，威尔又重重地呼出了一口气，他实在没办法在这样的情况下睡着。威尔从床上坐起来，他拉开窗帘看向窗外的月亮。晚风徐徐，月光照着威尔的脸，这是一个非常舒服的温度，也是一个非常静谧的夜晚，威尔看见他和汉尼拔的后花园，里面盛放着汉尼拔亲自种下的杜鹃和白玉兰，远处的街道灯不算很亮，是柔和的一团黄色的光。威尔心想汉尼拔此刻肯定已经睡着了，自己现在看到的是这样的景色，不知道汉尼拔的梦里又会是什么样的？

 

威尔静悄悄地从床上下去站起来，他不知道自己发了什么疯魔。威尔抱着枕头和被子，赤着脚尽量轻地走在木地板上，他推开自己房间的门，蹑手蹑脚地关上，然后模仿温斯顿一般悄无声息地踮着脚走到汉尼拔卧室的木门前，威尔把被子和枕头夹在一只手下面，另一只手放在门上，耳朵也靠了过去，当然是一片寂静，什么也听不见。威尔没有汉尼拔那样的超级感官，不能听见一门之隔的任何呼吸或者威尔臆想中的梦话声，威尔却仿佛真的听见了汉尼拔沉睡时的呼吸一样，他抓住门把手，轻轻地往下按。

 

威尔比想象中顺利地打开了门，他现在还是什么也听不见，连汉尼拔的床在哪都只有一个大概的影子，威尔再次尽量不发出声响地把门关上，他此刻特别庆幸汉尼拔卧室的门把手一点都没有生锈，什么尖锐的声音都没发出来。威尔试着往前踏了一步，他现在已经能在伸手不见五指的房间里大概看清眼前的障碍物了，此时，他除了自己强烈跳动的心跳声和赤裸的脚底皮肤踏在木地板上的声音外什么也听不见。

 

威尔已经离那张King size床足够近，他终于开始看见汉尼拔睡在一边的被子隆起和听见汉尼拔非常轻微的呼吸声，威尔差点都要怀疑汉尼拔是不是不在房间里了，他一边心跳如雷地把枕头悄悄放在床的另外一边，把汉尼拔原本放在另一边的枕头挤掉，然后掀开一点点汉尼拔的被子，把自己的被子搭了上去。

 

威尔一直瞧着汉尼拔睡梦中的侧脸，他的头发散落在额前，整个人看起来非常平静舒适，没有丝毫要醒的迹象，威尔暗暗松了口气，他试探性地挪动身体，先把屁股坐在了床上，床垫被这一边突然增加的重力压的吱了一声，威尔顿时不敢动了，他转头盯着汉尼拔的脸。

 

汉尼拔连呼吸频率都没有改变，他明显睡的很香，看着这样的汉尼拔，之前怎么也睡不着的威尔竟然感觉有点困了，他压抑下一个哈欠，揉了一下睡眼朦胧的眼睛，然后把腿也挪到了床上。

 

汉尼拔还是没有醒，威尔有些嫉妒他睡的这么好，应该把那个味道诡异的木雕像拿到汉尼拔房间里的，威尔心里想，不知道汉尼拔是不是自带安眠药的味道，在汉尼拔这个大型热量的旁边威尔哈欠开始一个接一个，他的眼皮很快就睁不开了，沉入美妙的梦乡之前，威尔心想，第二天就说自己梦游过来的好了。

 

 

 

威尔的呼吸终于平缓下来的时候，汉尼拔睁开眼睛，他轻轻地把威尔身上的被子卷走扔在地板上，然后用自己的被子把威尔抱住，汉尼拔满意地笑了，他闭上眼睛和威尔一起沉入梦乡。


	8. 第一章

威尔难得没有做梦，现在的温度微凉，但被子和身体都十分温暖，是最好的催眠神器。他昨晚凌晨以后才睡，所以现在还沉浸在他香甜的睡眠中，空气中另一个人的呼吸声跟威尔的融合在一起，身边熟悉的味道让威尔感觉十分安全，这本是一个完美的懒觉时刻，如果汉尼拔没有用他的传统立式闹钟的话。

“zizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizi！！！”

威尔本来侧着身体，这并不刺耳的嗡嗡声像苍蝇在头上振动翅膀一样往威尔的耳朵里输送音波，威尔转过了头，把脸埋在松软的枕头里。

等待了许久还没有消停的闹钟还在孜孜不倦地用低音调高频率发出震动声，威尔不满地咕哝了一声，他终于半睁开睡眼朦胧的双眼，然后看见他眼前床头柜上正好站着那个正发出噪音的嗡嗡怪，威尔困难地把右手从凉丝丝的丝绸被窝里拿出来，摸向嗡嗡怪闹钟。

突然，另外一只手穿了过来，这只手跨过威尔的身体径直向闹钟前进，在威尔碰到闹钟前快准狠地关掉了这个嗡嗡怪，威尔惊地睁大了双眼，他才发现自己身上盖的是冰丝丝绸被，背后是一个暖烘烘的大型热量散发炉，威尔转过身。

汉尼拔眼睛都没有睁开，看起来仿佛根本就没醒过似的，他穿着丝质睡衣，额发遮住了一点眼睛，看起来睡的既安详又宁静，如果威尔不是知道汉尼拔的话，他甚至会说汉尼拔睡的像个婴儿！汉尼拔没有贴着威尔，但他却以一种大型猛兽怀住小兽的姿势面对着威尔，威尔差点就要怀疑刚才自己的记忆都是幻觉了，他试探性地戳了戳汉尼拔。

汉尼拔一开始纹丝不动，后来威尔已经开始玩汉尼拔的头发了，他才发出一声很轻的咕哝，然后转过身背对着威尔，把头贴近被子躲避威尔邪恶的爪子。

威尔目瞪口呆，他看了看时间，才七点整，汉尼拔真正需要起床工作是在一个小时之后，威尔瞧了下从窗帘缝隙透过来的光，决定自己再睡一会儿也没有关系，毕竟他昨晚的睡眠时间还不到五个小时，而汉尼拔的床又实在是太舒服了。威尔刚一重新躺下，汉尼拔就又翻了回来，他伸出一只手搂住威尔，不紧也不松，威尔眼皮子都在打架，懒得去在乎这只手，他合上眼睛，睡意铺天盖地袭来。

“zizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizi！！！”

威尔感觉自己好像才刚睡了不到半小时，就又一次听见了嗡嗡怪的声音，他愤怒地撕开眼皮，然后发现他真的只睡了半小时，七点半的闹钟就又响起来了，这次不等汉尼拔动手，威尔就直接出手拍灭了闹钟，他真的只是想睡完这个觉，威尔闭上眼睛，决定这次要至少睡到十点。

“zizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizizi！！！”

威尔的怒火冲天而起，他直接从床上坐了起来，汉尼拔搭在他身上的手滑下来，威尔看见时间是七点四十，而他不知道还有多少个定点响起。威尔看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔勉强睁开了一条眼缝，看起来比威尔还要睡眼朦胧和无辜，威尔直接拍了拍汉尼拔的肩膀。

“汉尼拔，你必须起来解决这个，你到底天杀地定了多少个闹钟？”

汉尼拔喃喃了什么，威尔没有听清，但闹钟一直低音噪响个不停，汉尼拔见威尔没有要关掉闹钟的意思，竟然把头埋在了被子里，假装岁月静好。

威尔愤怒地摇起了汉尼拔，汉尼拔在被子里稳如磐石，威尔受够了这一切，他就想睡个回笼觉，他把嗡嗡响的闹钟关掉，然后重新放在床头柜上，他下了床，捡起不知怎么掉在地上的自己的被子，抱着自己的枕头，然后冲向自己的卧室，在关上门之前，威尔又听见了嗡嗡怪穷追不舍的声音，威尔拼命克制住自己摔门的冲动，把汉尼拔和他讨人厌的闹钟一起关在了门外，威尔回到自己的冰冷的小床，他现在还是困的上眼皮和下眼皮在一起打架，在沉入梦乡的时候，威尔隐约听见汉尼拔终于起床，自己打开了房门。

等到威尔再次醒来的时候，已经是十一点了，他都不知道自己能睡这么久，汉尼拔已经上班去了，他在保温锅里给威尔留了早中餐，还有一个对早上吵醒威尔表示道歉的纸条。威尔心里恨道，吵醒我的明明是你那个嗡嗡怪闹钟，事实上，直到以后，威尔才知道汉尼拔每天早上要定六个闹钟才爬的起来。吃着汉尼拔做的薄荷酱烤小羊腿的时候，威尔收到了汉尼拔的短信。

‘我发现了镇上有一家做的特别好的泰国餐厅，你愿意今晚和我一起共度晚餐吗？’

威尔嗤了一声，他回复。

‘我还以为你的老板终于出差回来了，你会去陪她。’

‘伊芙琳刚从澳洲回来，她还有一些公事要处理。’

威尔不去管手机，他站起身，把刀叉和盘子清洗过后放在洗碗机里，就在威尔准备去工作室研究新的发动机的时候，短信又来了。

‘我们很久没有出去餐厅吃饭了，我保证今晚的那家餐厅绝对不是什么高级场所，没有服装要求。’

威尔想了想，他这次回复了汉尼拔。

’我七点打车过去，但是这次必须我请客，你已经买过很多次单了。’

‘当然，你说了算。’

 

威尔在泰国餐厅的门口见到了汉尼拔，他这次穿着简单的亚麻衫和休闲裤，一看见威尔就快步朝他走来，威尔把钱给了出租车司机，他跟着汉尼拔一起走进前面这家装修十分有风格的泰国小餐厅。

因为是工作日晚上所以人不是很多，威尔和汉尼拔坐在了一个安静的窗边，这个餐厅的灯放的是晕黄和浅紫的颜色，椅子也都是藤编的，威尔闻得到餐厅里面柠檬还是柑橘的香气，汉尼拔递给他一份用麻绳串起来的菜单，威尔好奇地打开来看。

“这次的事情发展有些严重，今天来找我的大部分都是打听红外套和提米西的宝石的，似乎死去的那两位鉴定师对人们影响很大，短时间内我可能需要关闭一段时间鉴定所。”

威尔从他的菜单下抬起眼，他也被红外套搞的有些暴躁。

“这件事最好在短时间内就要解决，红外套现在明显在瞄准鉴定师作为目标，我不能忍受超过一个连环杀手一直盯着我的感觉。”

汉尼拔被威尔这明显的暗喻逗笑了，他合上菜单，对威尔说。

“我们目前掌握的对于红外套的信息还太少了，现在只知道他是个二三十岁的年轻人，对玫瑰酒店的地下停车场非常熟悉，身边有亲密的年长女性是他挑选目标的参照。而我们没有办法从那周五的辣椒之夜宾客名单中去寻找，他遗落重要证据的那辆车也在警察局，目前还没有重大消息传出，说明警察也并没有注意到那个证据。”

威尔点点头，又摇摇头，他头上的卷毛跟着一晃一晃，点完食物之后，威尔双手交叉抵着下巴。

“这儿还有另外一点，如果目标为年轻女孩儿是因为红外套对于爱慕对象的移情，那么他为什么要杀提米西和鉴定师？宝石在他的艺术中如此重要，他肯定也对宝石相关非常熟悉，而且提米西和鉴定师的死也太奇怪了，宝石中最大的秘密就是黑王子，如果红外套认为有鉴定师知道这个秘密，他也不必要就因此而杀鉴定师啊，等等，除非…”

“除非黑王子现在不在红外套手上。”汉尼拔接下了话，他和威尔一样想通了这其中的关窍，“红外套手上拥有除了黑王子外的那一批障眼法宝石，但是真正的黑王子却在其中一名鉴定师的手上，我们没有鉴定师的死亡现场所以没办法判断鉴定师的情况，但红外套应该是还没有从已经死亡的两名鉴定师身上得到他想要的东西，他还会继续出手。”

“所以整件事的猜想是这样的，在你和其他鉴定师前往蓝色碧湾的当晚，不知道是提米西透露还是被其中一名鉴定师知道了，这位鉴定师提前拿走了黑王子，然后与所有人在一起举行晚宴，与此同时，红外套杀死了提米西并拿走了用来掩护黑王子的其他宝石，但是回去之后红外套发现黑王子不在里面，他想到了当晚除了提米西唯一见过宝石们的鉴定师。”

汉尼拔侧头，“所以他现在的目标就变成鉴定师了，鉴于黑王子并不在我身上，那么我猜想雨果乔治亚斯或者塞巴斯蒂安维坡里肯定知道一些关于此的信息。”

威尔接话，“是的，不过红外套可不信这一套。”他严肃地望着汉尼拔，“你现在也是他的重点目标之一，你也许真的应该暂时休业一段时间在家，少与你的工作伙伴接触。”

汉尼拔无奈地笑了，“威尔，我向你保证，我和伊芙琳并没有任何超出职业或友谊范畴的任何关系，你不必这样防备她。”

“但她可不是这么想的，”威尔在心里翻了个白眼，他本不应该干涉汉尼拔的私人生活，尤其还对汉尼拔的交友指指点点，但汉尼拔的老板伊芙琳上次见到汉尼拔和威尔一起去了一个公司的晚宴时，趁着汉尼拔去拿酒时问了威尔一大堆的私人问题，期间还对威尔’缠着’汉尼拔的行为说一些阴阳怪气的嘲讽，等到汉尼拔回来又一副矜持有礼的样子，威尔气的差点当晚就去跟踪她，考虑到汉尼拔和他好不容易低调下来才作罢。

“先生，这是您点的pad thai prawn。”

餐厅的服务员为威尔和汉尼拔上菜，菜品香气扑鼻，威尔却注意到了这个服务员。

“等等，你不是上次玫瑰酒店那个酒吧的服务员吗？你叫…西蒙门德斯？”

西蒙似乎没想到威尔居然认出了他，他窘迫地笑了一笑。“是的，先生您记忆力真好。”

“能够记得用英语而不是西班牙语跟我们对话，门德斯先生的记忆力才是非凡。”汉尼拔淡淡地说，“你怎么在这里工作？”

“说来话长。”西蒙垂下了头，“当天晚上的玫瑰酒店发生了命案你们都知道吧，事实上我就是那个发现人，但是警察们因此封锁了酒店好几天，还一直找我询问谈话，对于一个服务生加泊车员这意味着什么，”西蒙耸耸肩，“酒店方面说让我回家休息一段时间，但其实就是他们怪我不应该发现的时候报警，没有低调处理，导致他们现在得罪了一大堆有钱人，还得关门一段时间。”

威尔惊讶地看了汉尼拔一眼，他完全没想到西蒙居然就是现场的发现人，西蒙左右张望了一下，发现并没有领班注意到他在跟顾客聊天，就继续找到了倾诉对象一样跟威尔抱怨。

“您是不知道那个多蒙德警官有多么难缠，他把酒店的快每一位员工都快问疯了，更是调走了一大堆监控录像，但似乎也没找到什么，那个死去的女孩是为了辣椒之夜去的，酒吧和酒店里到处都是人，监控也没拍到什么东西，我也记得那天那个女孩是一个人开车来的，还同样拒绝了我帮她停车，多蒙德警官就认为凶手是酒店内部人员或者熟客，让我们调顾客名单，这哪里能给啊。”

“然后呢，多蒙德警官就这么放弃了吗？”汉尼拔开口，远处已经有其他人往这边张望了。

“他当然不想了，不过这是酒店的底线，给出去名单玫瑰酒店就别想开了，所以多蒙德警官最后还是走了。”西蒙注意到了别人的眼光，一边歉意地笑一边准备离开，“不过他一直在叨咕什么觉得受害者十分眼熟这样的话，也不知道他是在哪见过。抱歉先生们，我先回去工作了。”

 

接下来的时间里，威尔一边吃着炒面，一边陷入了沉思，西蒙门德斯从大部分方面来说都符合侧写，他二十出头，是玫瑰酒店的泊车员，因此对地下停车场还有监控十分熟悉，他的记忆力十分出色，也符合红外套的细心习性，但是他却不像有医学背景，自学也学不到红外套那种程度，还不知道他身边是否有亲密的年长女性，或者他有没有接触过提米西和珠宝行业，但是他整个表现一点都不像是连环杀手，这是威尔对于这类人的一种直觉。

“威尔，你想要喝点什么吗，这家餐厅的米酒和鸡尾酒都做得很好。”

“哦，啊，行啊，就那个米酒吧。”威尔还在无意识地嚼着虾仁，“别点太贵的那种，我带的钱不多。”

“当然没有问题。”汉尼拔叫来服务生，趁威尔沉浸在自己的思维世界里，给威尔点了一瓶酒精度最高的米酒。


	9. 第九章

要说汉尼拔不知道威尔喝醉之后的后果，那纯粹是自欺欺人了，但他也没想到米酒的威力会这么强。在威尔喝下第一杯半透明的家酿酒精时，他还咂咂嘴表扬了一下这种风味特殊的酒的香气，但威尔渐渐喝的太多，直到汉尼拔替威尔叫来服务员买单时，威尔才回过神一样付了钱，汉尼拔开始怀疑威尔能不能撑过回家的车程。

汉尼拔半扶着威尔上了车，还不得不亲自帮意识朦胧的威尔系上安全带。等到终于和威尔处于一个私密空间时，汉尼拔才感受到米酒的威力，因为需要开车，他没有摄入任何酒精，但当一个阖着眼正在喘息着的威尔坐在旁边，汉尼拔真的很难将注意力保持在方向盘上，威尔对于汉尼拔永远有一种特殊的影响力，他可以轻易地搅动汉尼拔的任何情绪，然后再自由地跳出去，看汉尼拔一个人沉溺在威尔点燃的漩涡里无法自拔。

就像难以抗拒深嗅威尔的颈后一样，汉尼拔没法控制自己不去看正靠在副驾驶座的威尔，他的头发长长了，刘海弯弯绕绕地贴在他的额头，威尔的眼睛是闭上的，但他的睫毛却上翘抖动好像要飞走一样，汉尼拔能够看见威尔薄薄的眼皮下鼓起的眼珠，他对那双眼珠太熟悉了，使汉尼拔可以轻易想象威尔现在放大的瞳孔和鲜蓝绿的虹膜，威尔的脸上布满了红色，他的嘴唇张开了一点，是湿润的颜色，他的脸颊和脖子上晕起了红晕，一直蔓延到了脖子下的衣领，汉尼拔不能控制自己不去想底下是什么样的，他不得不专注于路况才能一路平稳地开入家里的车库，威尔在身旁非常安静，他表现地就像他睡着了一样。

汉尼拔停好车，他转头看着威尔，威尔仍然闭着眼，却已经不再喘息了，他的脸还是很红，呼吸带着米酒的香气，汉尼拔叫了威尔一声，他没有反应。

汉尼拔把威尔的安全带解开，然后下车，他从副驾驶座轻轻摇晃了一下威尔，威尔勉强地给了汉尼拔一个反应，汉尼拔看着眼皮半睁着的威尔，不得不像搀老太太过马路一样把踉跄的威尔运送到客厅的沙发上，等到汉尼拔把车锁好再次回到家里，看到躺在沙发上一声不吭的威尔时，老实说，如果汉尼拔之前有过什么想法，那么现在这些想法已经变成不该想的了。汉尼拔收拾好东西，把威尔的鞋脱下来放在鞋柜里，他准备抱威尔回威尔的房间。

威尔作为一个成年男人还是挺沉的，不过汉尼拔完全抱得动，他把威尔放在他的小床上，给威尔脱了袜子和裤子，威尔的脚趾扭来扭去，手指也时不时弹动一会儿，要汉尼拔说他对这活儿可熟悉了，但过程还是让他心猿意马了一会儿，安顿好威尔后，汉尼拔给他盖上被子，然后擦干净脸色恢复下来的威尔的额汗。

汉尼拔回到自己的房间，他叹了口气，威尔让他的夜晚躁动难眠很久了，汉尼拔也是人，他虽然不能说凡人所意味着的爱是什么，但他倾其所有的情感几乎全部给了威尔格拉厄姆一个人，威尔是他的精神伴侣，世界上再没有人比威尔更接近汉尼拔，也再没有人比汉尼拔更接近威尔，他们心意相通，但汉尼拔想要的不止如此，他想要威尔的整个，包括人和心，汉尼拔非常贪婪，他想要威尔从此的人生只和自己度过，他希望威尔所有的美妙情感都由自己给予，没有任何其他人能够拥有威尔的哪怕一根头发，没有任何人能占据威尔的一片心房，只有自己。汉尼拔本来打算今晚就做出行动，逼迫威尔打破他内心中的障碍，汉尼拔把一切都准备好了，但对于威尔格拉厄姆，汉尼拔永远不能预测，汉尼拔万万没想到威尔竟然醉的这般彻底，直到把威尔搬进床上时，汉尼拔都在犹豫，他静止了很久，但他看着近日难得熟睡的威尔的面容，最终还是没有下手。

 

汉尼拔在洗完澡准备出来的时候再一次明白，对于威尔格拉厄姆，他永远不能预测。事实上没等汉尼拔从充满雾气的淋浴玻璃房里出来，他就听见砰地一声，他的浴室门被威尔直接撞开来，还不及汉尼拔做出任何反应，只穿着四角短裤和T恤的威尔就像一头公牛一样撞了过来，汉尼拔被威尔推到瓷砖墙上，一头乱发的威尔就吻了过来，这一刻，汉尼拔的头脑一片空白。

 

原来欲火中烧真的能让人忘记一切，汉尼拔不记得威尔的嘴唇有多么的柔软，他也不记得他和威尔的手是怎么开始跑到对方身上的，等他的意识回归，他已经一只手握着威尔的脸，一只手抓着威尔的一边臀肉死命地往自己胯部挤，威尔的舌头和他的舌头缠在一起，不知道在谁的嘴巴里搅动，威尔一只手摸着汉尼拔的屁股，另一只手在汉尼拔的胸部游移，汉尼拔知道威尔对他的胸毛觊觎已久。

威尔喝了酒，体力又没有汉尼拔好，唇舌交缠时威尔的喘息对汉尼拔而言震耳欲聋，汉尼拔搂住威尔的腰防止威尔软下去，他开始占据主动权，从威尔湿淋淋的嘴唇转移到威尔的耳后啃咬。威尔双手环抱着汉尼拔，他的体温和酒香不停地往汉尼拔全身的毛孔里钻，汉尼拔放开抓着威尔湿漉的卷发的手，从威尔的脖子一路往下摸，在他能碰触到的每一寸皮肤都大力拉扯揉捏，威尔明显颤抖起来，他的喘息中混了呻吟，汉尼拔的脑中也记不起什么温柔的技巧，他从威尔的裤腰带中直接伸了进去，用手掌包住了威尔滑腻的臀瓣，揉起了威尔的臀肉和中间的一小块皮肤，威尔急促地呼吸起来，他滚烫的勃起跟汉尼拔贴在一起。

汉尼拔自己的阴茎早就完全地硬了，贴着威尔的小腹明目张胆地摩擦，威尔突然发力推开正在咬威尔锁骨的汉尼拔，他睁开发红的眼睛盯着汉尼拔，然后身形矮了下去，汉尼拔顿时脑袋嗡的一声，什么也想不起来了。

如果形容一下此刻的汉尼拔，他愿意死在威尔的嘴巴里，威尔的口腔温暖紧致，舌头则热的像在燃烧，他的嘴唇很薄，却被汉尼拔的龟头拉扯出里面粉色的嫩肉，威尔的眼皮是闭起来的，嘴巴却在不停地舔舐吸吮，汉尼拔难耐地伸手穿过威尔的头发，抓紧威尔的头皮，他已经忍不住在仰头呻吟了，威尔开始前后摆动头部，汉尼拔的阴茎像铁一样在融化了的口腔内部移动，威尔的下巴渐渐合不拢了，他不得不停下来吸了一下往下流的口水，汉尼拔感受到这吸力，他双手抓住威尔那小巧的耳朵，当成一对小巧的把手，直接往自己的阴茎上撞击。

威尔被这变故吓了一跳，不过他很快就没有时间思考了，汉尼拔把威尔的嘴巴占的满满的，他一边喘着气一边调整位置，让自己的龟头能够穿过威尔喉咙的关卡，直接顶到更深的地方去，威尔痛苦地呻吟起来，但汉尼拔管不了那么多了，他简直是在把威尔的脸往自己的胯部按。

现在，汉尼拔仅剩的理智只够他克制不会对威尔的声带造成永久性伤害，当汉尼拔顶过一个软腭的时候，威尔的吞咽反射让汉尼拔的龟头兴奋地颤抖，威尔的嘴巴那么湿，那么滑，他的口腔肌肉都快要抽搐了，却只把汉尼拔的阴茎裹得更紧，汉尼拔紧紧盯着威尔的脸，他的每次撞击都让浅色的阴毛在威尔的下巴和鼻子上刮蹭，汉尼拔胳膊上强壮的肌肉鼓起，他无视威尔四处挥舞的手臂和挣扎着想要推开汉尼拔的手，在威尔的口腔中抽插地更快了，淫靡的水声和滋滋声层出不穷，威尔已经发出了哭腔，汉尼拔抓着威尔的脑后使劲按，他的睾丸一阵收缩，汉尼拔开始颤抖。

他直接射在了威尔的食道里。

等到威尔的哭腔开始转换成小声的啜泣，汉尼拔从威尔的嘴巴里拔出来，黏出一道精液的丝线，威尔已经惨不忍睹，他的嘴唇鲜红地肿了起来，下巴仍然张着，半张脸都是泪水，汉尼拔往下看，发现威尔已经在不知道什么时候也射了出来，他的阴茎上也沾着精液，现在可怜地垂在一旁。

汉尼拔重新打开淋浴喷头，他重新冲洗了自己，然后半跪坐下来给意识模糊的威尔洗澡，汉尼拔细心地把威尔浑身上下不该有的液体都冲掉了，然后捧着威尔的脸小心地抹掉他的泪水，威尔的眼睛还是没有完全睁开，他的下眼睑被泪水泡的有些红肿，嘴唇都闭不上，威尔仍然还没有从颤抖中恢复过来，汉尼拔温柔地给威尔刷了牙，用吹风机吹干了威尔汗湿的头发，再用一张大毛巾包住缩成一团的威尔，把他抱到了自己的床上，威尔坐在汉尼拔的丝绸床单上，明显还处于哭的有些晕厥的状态，汉尼拔给威尔倒了一杯水，小声地哄威尔喝下去。

威尔对于水还是有吞咽反应的，但这个动作却拉扯到了他受伤的喉咙，威尔痛得连声音都发不出来，他大大的眼睛里立刻又充满了泪水。

汉尼拔抱住了威尔，他用嘴含住一些水，再慢慢地渡给威尔。威尔闭上了眼睛，他的舌头都缩在一边，汉尼拔没有再碰威尔的舌头，他轻轻地扶住威尔的脖子，然后让清水流进威尔的嗓子里，中间仍然呛了几次，但威尔总算还是把一杯水喝了个七七八八。汉尼拔把灯关了，只留一盏温柔的小夜灯在一旁，威尔躺在床上，被汉尼拔用柔软的被子包围起来，他把腿蜷起来，手缩在胸前，他之前被汉尼拔抓红的耳朵从发间露出来一个角。

汉尼拔轻轻的环住威尔，用他宽阔的肩膀包住威尔的上半身，他嗅着威尔特有的气味闭上眼睛，这次，汉尼拔有记得把闹钟关掉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性感威尔在线发牌，任何ooc都是作者的。


	10. 第十章

天气逐渐开始转凉，虽然阳光不再像烤箱一样灼烧人们的脸，但也远不是可以穿长袖长裤的季节，威尔这几天都不再出门，不光是因为他没法穿高领或者向其他人展示他布满淤青痕迹的身体，也因为他的嗓子伤到了，好几天都活的像个哑巴，那一晚之后威尔就睡回了自己的房间，并且无论怎样都不愿意靠近汉尼拔的卧室一步，汉尼拔不但纵容了他，还一直对威尔以礼相待，如果威尔表现出任何一点对于身体接触的拒绝，汉尼拔就会让他，对此，威尔并不觉得多么感激，毕竟汉尼拔才是他现在这样的罪魁祸首。

 

威尔一个人坐在客厅的沙发上打字，汉尼拔在厨房做晚餐，准确来说，是他临走前的最后一顿饭，因为第二天凌晨汉尼拔就要坐飞机去出差参加一场重要的聚会晚宴，和他的老板伊芙琳。威尔并不傻，他对他与汉尼拔之间的感情和性张力一直都看得见，但他只是装做瞎子而已，现在汉尼拔马上就要离开一段时间，刚好威尔也能趁机梳理一下这之间的变化。

 

汉尼拔沉默着往餐桌上摆放餐具和餐巾，这在之前一直是威尔的活儿，但最近几天威尔罢工了，汉尼拔就不得不自己来干。威尔从眼角看到这一幕，他顿时有些不知所措，他不知道现在自己该立刻站起来去帮汉尼拔的忙，还是就干脆无视，威尔沉默下来。

 

“汉尼拔，我们需要谈谈。”

 

威尔最终开口，他的声音虽然还是带着一点沙哑，但已经恢复了正常使用的能力，他抬头看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔停住了。

 

“那么请坐过来吧，这儿有对嗓子好的甜汤，冷下来就不好喝了。”

 

威尔点点头，他放下自己的笔记本电脑，起身去了餐桌，他接过汉尼拔递给他的餐巾，汉尼拔为威尔端上餐前清炖甜汤，他们都坐下来。

 

威尔拿起勺子喝了几口汤，又放下，他仍然在回避汉尼拔的眼神接触，但他还是开口了。

 

“我想要听一下你对我们之间关系的定义。”

 

“这完全取决于你，威尔。”汉尼拔看着威尔，“你应该很清楚我知道你那晚并没有喝的那么醉。”

 

威尔深吸了一口气，“是的。”他把气呼出来，“我感觉到你对我的性吸引力有一段时间了，酒精刚好做了一点小小的催化。”

 

汉尼拔连姿势都没变，“酒精还没有催化你到那种程度，而且即使你一开始没有意识到我为你点的酒的浓度，之后也应该意识到了。”

 

威尔沉默，他当然后来喝得出来那瓶米酒其实浓度极高，他也知道汉尼拔的目的，但他还是喝了，他不想承认，但他当时其实是在为自己壮胆。

 

“汉尼拔…”威尔叹息一般说道，他眼珠慢慢地往上转，汉尼拔看着威尔那灰绿色的眼睛一点一点地凝视着自己，“自从红龙之夜，我们离开美国后，我就一直不知道该如何定义你于我。我是你的家人，你是我的朋友，我们是世上唯一能理解彼此的生物，但除此之外呢。”

 

威尔的声音没有一丝颤抖，他那种独特的轻轻的磁音直接撞击到了汉尼拔的心脏，“我尝试把我们想成灵魂伴侣，你知道，不是弗莱迪朗兹所说的那种’谋杀夫夫’，而是完全柏拉图式的互相相通的关系，你是我的导师，朋友，照顾者，敌人，我们很有可能最终还是互相谋杀彼此，我不知道为什么我现在还在你身边，也不知道我到底想从你那里得到什么，汉尼拔，你又想从我这里得到什么呢？”

 

“我想要得到你的一切。”

 

威尔因这句话而睁大了眼睛，汉尼拔的眼睛深不见底，“我会继续教导你，同时你也会教导我，我们一同狩猎，但我会喂食你，我们仍然独立，但我们会成为彼此的锚，你会成为我的，威尔，你从此的情绪只能由我引起，你的所思所想将全部与我相关，除了我没有人能够伤害你，而我会治愈你，你会在我这里得到安全和信任，只因所有的这一切都是你对我做的。”

 

威尔沉默了一会儿，他最终动了动嘴唇，挤出了一句话。

 

“我上次在你那里可没得到安全。”

 

汉尼拔微笑了，“你是安全的，如果你想要更加信任我，我还可以为你展示更多，我的房间对你是永远欢迎的。”

 

威尔说不出话了，他瞪着汉尼拔，汉尼拔起身，进了厨房，然后端着盘子出来了。

 

“这是蘑菇奶油意面，我想它再等下去就不适合食用了。”

 

威尔盯着眼前色香味俱全的菜肴，突然有些失去了胃口，但他还是抓起一把叉子狠狠地卷了面条放在口中，汉尼拔同样开始吃晚饭，他之后就一直没有再说话，表现出一副不想逼迫威尔的样子，威尔心中松了口气。

 

等到回到房间，威尔躺在床上望着天花板的时候，他想起这个时候应该也躺在床上的汉尼拔，威尔想着，汉尼拔这个时候应该还没有睡，他睡前都会看各种各样的书，但汉尼拔明天天还没亮就需要去赶飞机，所以他今天应该会看少一点，汉尼拔已经给威尔留下了接下来几天的餐馆订餐服务，并且把每天的菜单都写了下来贴在了冰箱上，汉尼拔一周之后就会回来，但是不知道他的老板伊芙琳在这一周中会做些什么…

 

威尔突然意识到，他一直想着的都是汉尼拔的事，他的心神今晚已经转不到别的方向，也许不只今晚，每天夜晚威尔都会想起汉尼拔，就连他的梦里都时不时会出现那个沉默的黑鹿人，像一个保护人一样默默地站在他旁边。

 

威尔不想承认，但他确实就像汉尼拔说的那样，完全地属于汉尼拔了，但威尔其实恐惧于此，他对他和汉尼拔的未来仍然感到不确定，威尔也许并不在乎手上沾满鲜血，也不在乎世上再也不能以威尔格拉厄姆的身份生存，而将永远变成别人眼中的詹姆斯休，但是，威尔恐惧自己和汉尼拔的融为一体，就像他当初恐惧自己的蜕变一样，威尔知道如果自己迈出这一步，他和汉尼拔将永远回不到过去了，不同的是，威尔这次并不知道如果他和汉尼拔的关系发生改变，这会以什么样的方式收场，他俩不会也不能像普通的情侣一样争吵分开，威尔和汉尼拔之间将只有生或死。现在的生活是一种勉力的平衡，威尔一直如履薄冰，并对屋子里的大象视而不见，但那一晚之后，威尔清楚他已经打破了这种平衡，事情很快就要发生转变了。

 

 

这一晚威尔睡的有些不安稳，在连续的梦和偶尔间断的清醒中，威尔隐约听到了汉尼拔拖着行李箱出门的声音。

 

 

“叮咚！！”

 

“…………”

 

“叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚！！！！”

 

 

“什么啊！”

 

威尔痛苦地睁开眼，他昨晚的睡眠质量非常差，现在又才…威尔看了看手机，现在又才八点半，怎么就有人来按门铃？门铃声络绎不绝，一点没有体会到威尔的挣扎，威尔从床上爬起来，四处寻找了一下，最后去偷了件汉尼拔的睡袍披上让自己显得得体一些，准备等那个推销员开口讲话就装外国人不会说西班牙语。

 

“你好我听不懂西班牙语所以不要推销任何——”威尔愣住了，他揉了揉眼睛。

 

“莉莉安？！你来这里干什么？”

 

“詹姆斯？”莉莉安也显出一副惊讶的样子，“我打电话给麦克但他关机了，所以我就直接来了，麦克他不在吗？”

 

“麦克？他今天凌晨就赶飞机出差到外地去了，你打给他时他应该在飞机上，怎么，你之前没跟他约好？”

 

莉莉安显出凝重的样子，她沉声问威尔，“最近红外套的事都发展成这样了，麦克还一个人去外地出差？”

 

“他是和他老板一起去的，不过这不重要，发生什么了？”

 

莉莉安脸色很难看，她深呼吸了一下，“马提奥死了，红外套的手笔。”

 

“什么？！这不可能！”马提奥多蒙德根本不属于红外套的目标群体。

 

“我们确认过，马提奥身上的宝石确实属于提米西的那一批。”

 

威尔冷静了一下，他侧过身，让莉莉安先进房子，莉莉安进到客厅以后立刻坐在了沙发上，然后从随身的包里拿出了她的手机。

 

“这是我偷拍的现场，马提奥死在了肖邦的地盘，我不能做的太明目张胆。”

 

威尔拉紧睡袍坐下来，他接过莉莉安的小型手机仔细端详，莉莉安的手机屏幕不是很大，这张照片明显也是从远处偷拍的，只能隐约看见一个在地上血淋淋的人形，威尔放大了也看不见脸。

 

“我只从远处看了一下，但马提奥前一天才去了那个俱乐部探查，之后就联系不上了，肖邦的人已经确认了他的身份。”

 

“多蒙德警官一个人去的搜查？”

 

“是的，因为那个俱乐部是非常高级的私人俱乐部，哪怕是有搜查证他们也是不被允许大量进入的，更何况马提奥还没有，他是私下去探查提米西的死亡地点，本以为会得到一些关于红外套的情报，因为提米西死亡的时候也是几天后才被移交的警方处理。”

 

威尔对着这张实在看不清的照片沉思了一会儿，他把手机还给莉莉安。

 

“那么你这么着急地来通知麦克是因为什么呢？红外套看起来并没有朝我们出手。”

 

莉莉安叹了口气，“之前红外套的选择目标不是提米西相关的鉴定师就是年轻的独身女孩儿，所以局子里那些人还愿意去查，现在红外套开始连查案的人员都杀了，局里对此案的意见就有了分歧，尤其是对麦克这样还活着但又有嫌疑的鉴定师。”

 

“让我猜猜。”威尔不动声色，“你们中有人想要干脆把鉴定师关在一个地方，直到事情结束，这个地方不会是拘留所，因为你们并没有理由，那么为了避免麻烦和考虑到红豹子黑手党那边的压力…”威尔下了结论：“他们要把鉴定师们作为礼物送给肖邦。”

 

莉莉安沉默了，她没有看威尔的眼睛，“我愿意相信你们并不是红外套或者黑王子小偷，但我不能说服其他人。”莉莉安随后说道，“红豹子最迟应该明天就会派人过来，很庆幸麦克刚好这个时候出差了，但他不会能逃的多远的。”

 

“逃？”威尔笑了出来，“我们为什么要逃，我们离开不更是证明了我们心里有鬼吗，而且恐怕我也在他们的名单之上吧，作为麦克的同居友人。”

 

“是的，他们认为你是麦克的’同性爱人’，并且对麦克的秘密了如指掌，我尝试把你摘出来，不过我失败了。”莉莉安耸耸肩，“我也只能在你这里待最多五分钟了，我本不该出现在这里的，你知道，对他们来说我都不认识你们。”

 

威尔抹了一把脸，他在心里已经生成了一个初步的计划，他对莉莉安说。

 

“在你离开之前，我需要你能给我的红豹子的全部情报。”


	11. 第十一章

“叩叩”

 

“请问是麦克米德斯家吗？”

 

看到人来的时候威尔正在后花园浇水，他恐怕有一段时间不能回来了，那么把汉尼拔悉心种下的植物照顾好便是必要的，威尔瞥了一眼前门玻璃上透出的人影，他施施然放下了浇水壶。

 

“你好。”

 

威尔开了门，门后面站着五六个男人，全都身形矫健，穿着背心夹克，为首的一个男人留着辫子头，他明显有备而来，用的是英语。

 

“请问这是麦克米德斯家里吗，我们的上司有些公事需要与他进行洽谈。”

 

“这是他家，不过麦克今天早上凌晨就已经前往两个月以前定下的出差活动了。”

 

“那真是不巧。”威尔一点都没觉得眼前的男人有半分惊讶，“那么你一定就是他的室友詹姆斯休了。”

 

“我是。”威尔觉得眼前这个男人端详了他一会儿，他随后颇为彬彬有礼地对威尔发出了邀请。

 

“詹姆斯休先生，在米德斯先生回来之前，我们上司同样很愿意与你进行一场会面，不幸的是，我们恐怕现在就要出发。”

 

“我想我应该没有时间去收拾一下我的随身物品或者穿上得体一点的鞋？”

 

“非常抱歉，但我们的上司非常迫切地见到你，越快越好。”这个男人咧起嘴微笑了，他的眼睛里闪动着危险的光，“我向你保证我们的车非常干净，请这边走。”威尔连关门都做不到，他知道等一下这些人肯定也会闯进他的房子里大肆搜寻，等到威尔穿着拖鞋走上一辆被另外几个彪形大汉包围着的黑色越野车的时候，这个头领一样的小辫男人冲威尔微微一笑。

 

“我似乎忘了做自我介绍，我是乔治西伦，你可以称呼我为乔治。”

 

 

跟大多数黑手党一样，红豹子采取的是纹身来表示帮派内地位高低的做法，只有帮派最高等级的老大，也就是肖邦才能纹红豹子，特殊的人和最低等的外层人员不需要也没有资格纹身，稍微内层一点的就会在手指关节上纹黑色小圆点，在红豹子里面的地位越高，手指关节上的小圆点就会越多，直到十根手指全部纹满。在这之后如果还能够得到赏识，那么就可以往胸口纹豹子，这就是永久性的，目前红豹子只有不到三十人能够在胸口纹上豹子，而据说这之中还有黑色豹子和灰色豹子的不同，不同在哪里莉莉安便不是很清楚了。

 

威尔望向乔治西伦，他坐在前面的副驾驶座，双手合在膝盖上，乔治看见威尔的目光，就故意把手掌展开，全方位地在威尔眼前展示了一下，他的手密密麻麻一圈全被纹满了，像拳环一样缀在他的指间，威尔不得不收回目光，乔治才得意地把手放回膝盖，威尔看不见乔治的黑外套和背心里到底有没有纹豹子纹身，但就算乔治没有豹子纹身，就凭他不到四十的长相，这份资历已经足够证明了乔治西伦的实力。威尔目视前方，放空思维。他现在被三个人包围着坐在这越野车的后座，脚上穿着棉拖鞋，身上除了手机和随身匕首外什么都没有，而且他也不确定这群人是不是会对他搜身，所以之后很有可能他连手机和匕首都保不住，车开的非常平稳，而且一点都不怕让威尔看到路线，渐渐的，威尔认出了这条通往市中心的路，他的手心开始微微冒汗。

 

市中心的红绿灯比较密集，这辆越野车走走停停，但行人都不敢直视这辆车，经过也会绕道走，慢慢的车开到了一个外表看起来十分低调的地下停车场入口，门口的保安直接给这辆车放了行，随着越野车越开越深，威尔猜到了这个停车场所属于的场所，车停下来，乔治回过头对威尔微笑，“詹姆斯，欢迎来到蓝色碧湾俱乐部。”

 

威尔被包围着下了车，此刻他心里想的东西很多，威尔也在怀疑自己是不是应该一开始就逃走去找汉尼拔，避免搅进这趟跟他们本没有直接关系的烂摊子里，但他最后还是往外面望了一眼，然后在乔治沉默的注视中走进了电梯。

 

 

蓝色碧湾就像一个被典雅包装好的黑色迷宫，威尔从走出电梯开始，经过的都是一环套着一环的走廊，墙壁上贴着缠绕图案的精美壁纸，黑色铁质的欧式壁灯下被刻意调的稍暗的灯光笼罩着深色藤蔓花纹的地毯，走廊上的门都是深色木质的，上面却不是数字，而是各种不同的镀金形象。乔治走在威尔的前方，威尔的后面则一步不离跟着两个人，脚步声都被地毯吸走，威尔在这片寂静中快速走过一条又一条走廊，走的久了，两旁的木门黑压压地压过来，好像吸人心魄的野兽大口。最终，威尔被带到了一个镀金老鹰的门前，乔治为威尔打开门，他率先走进去，站在门口扶着门等待着，像一个礼貌的绅士，威尔不做他想，走进门内。

 

身后跟着的两个皮衣男也进了房间，威尔注意到这两个人的手上都只有四五个小圆点。这个房间有着与外面的走廊相似的风格，不过却十分空旷，在威尔进来的这个门对面还有一个门连接着另一头，与其说这个老鹰空间是个房间，不如说它像个连接两个通道的耳室。

 

“十分抱歉詹姆斯，在见到我们上司之前，我们恐怕需要对你做一点小小的例行检查，因为众所周知的一些安全原因，蓝色碧湾最近对这方面不得不要求严格，我想你应该能够理解。”

 

“你要搜我的身？”

 

“你也可以这样理解。”

 

威尔挑眉，他把双臂抬起来，身边的两个马仔立刻就上前拍拍打打起来，站在威尔前面的乔治则一脸兴味地看着威尔，他比威尔高出一点点，那双蓝色的眼睛因此稍稍往下俯视着威尔的搜身情况，威尔双眼无规则地扫视着整个房间，乔治盯着威尔看了一会儿，忽然开口。

 

“詹姆斯，你似乎不是很喜欢眼神接触。”

 

威尔抬起眼对上乔治的，他扯动了一下嘴角，“只是还好。”

 

乔治嘴巴向上弯起来，他的眼睛却没有笑意，给威尔搜身的人很快结束了，他们给乔治递上从威尔身上搜到的手机，匕首和两个威尔忘在口袋里的硬币，乔治掂量了一下匕首，斜眼看着威尔，威尔不动声色。

 

乔治对威尔身边的两位马仔点了下头，他们放开威尔，然后离开了房间，乔治把威尔的手机和硬币放在自己的口袋里，然后把玩着那把做工精良的匕首，示意威尔跟上他。

 

去见红豹子的头目显然要经过好几重步骤，乔治带着威尔继续穿过两道门，经过六七个穿着西装正在交谈的男人，来到了一扇被重重包围起的门前，这个房间不但很有私密性，而且离俱乐部的主宴会厅似乎也不远，是聚会中途出来谈私事很好的地方选择，威尔警觉这个地方似乎像莉莉安给他见过的马提奥死亡现场，但不等威尔作出反应，乔治敲了敲门，然后一声简短的西语，他就为威尔打开了门。

 

房间并不大，里面已经站着一个男人了，他端详着地上一大片血迹蔓延着的痕迹，那里用白色粉笔画出了一个躺着的人的形状，血液已经氧化变成棕色，但大片溅射出的痕迹还是在房间的家具和墙壁上到处都是，家具并不凌乱，但根据上面的血液四射的痕迹来说，这些家具是在之后才被扶起摆放整齐的。这个背对着威尔和乔治的男人转过身来，他非常高，虽然因为年龄的关系已经不那么挺拔了，头发显出一种沉暮的灰棕色，脸上的皱纹不是很多，但身形和脸颊已经慢慢看得出干瘪，要威尔说，他会觉得这个男人跟汉尼拔年龄差不了很多，但却没有汉尼拔那种精神和活力，已经步入暮年了。

 

这个男人半混浊的眼睛一点一点转过来，然后直直地盯着威尔，被这个男人的眼睛盯上以后，哪怕威尔并没有直接看着他的眼睛，但一股能让汗毛竖起来的颤动就击中了威尔的脊椎，这并不太像正常人甚至活人的眼睛，这个男人的眼神转动像僵尸，而且他的注视不带有任何感情。乔治开门以后就毕恭毕敬地站在一旁，守门员一样堵住威尔想要拔腿就跑的通道，威尔前面的男人一眼没动地盯着他瞧，然后慢悠悠地开口。

 

“我是肖邦，我必须要这样才能与你对话，希望你能理解，毕竟对于你这样的人才，我一向是十分看重的。”肖邦的英语带着非常明显的口音，他的声音非常粗粝，像很粗糙的磨砂纸，他做了一个请的手势，让威尔上前靠的更近些，威尔几乎都能闻到这间房间里浮动的大量的铁锈味，还能听到马提奥多蒙德死前说发出的惨叫，他服从了肖邦的指令，站的离那块被白粉笔画出的区域更近了。

 

“威尔格拉厄姆，或者该称呼你为詹姆斯休，你和你的同伴可谓是鼎鼎大名，我在古巴都听闻过你们的事迹，今天终于见到本人了。”

 

肖邦的声音毫无波动，他的表情和说话的方式都像僵住的机器人，没有感情和情绪，在威尔的整个生涯里，他只见过重度反社会或者面部神经瘫痪患者才有肖邦这样的动作，身后的乔治一点都没有听到威尔真正身份的反应，一点声音都没有发出，肖邦注意到威尔的动静，他扯动两边的嘴角往上，一层层的皮肤皱褶叠起来，做出了一个可怖的微笑，“你放心，詹姆斯，你和你同伴的身份只有我和乔治知道，你们的伪装本来无懈可击。”

 

“肖邦先生，我想你找我过来，是因为红外套的案子吧。”

 

肖邦的眼珠一点点转到白色圈子上，他的面部表情似乎特别奇怪，“是的，我想相信像你和麦克这样的人并不需要那批宝石，不过你们的共同爱好和历史行为很难真正地说服我。”

 

威尔咽了口口水，“我可以保证我和麦克与这次案件毫无关系，事实上，我们也对红外套焦头烂额，鉴于他现在把鉴定师也当作目标，我们更没有理由针对这些把我们自己拖下水的对象。”

 

“是的，不过你已经知道了我们真正的目标，那颗黑王子红宝石。”肖邦示意乔治手上的匕首，“你对我们的造访有备而来。”

 

“那只是随身习惯而已，麦克和我都没有想到红豹子对我们的关注，他甚至今天早晨还去赶了早就定好的出差活动。”

 

“啊，那是我们的失误，我们也是今天早晨才收到的信息。”肖邦非常慢地眨了一次眼，除此之外他的脸部肌肉几乎没有动过，“我们已经确信麦克会在三天内结束他的出差活动，那毕竟只是一次无必要的宴会，蓝色碧湾可以提供更好的场所。”

 

威尔握紧了拳头，他被剪的很短的指甲掐进肉里，肖邦不知道是注意到了还是没有注意到威尔的紧绷，他继续说道。

 

“其实，像你和麦克这样聪明的人估计已经猜到了一部分事情，我也大概率相信你们不是红外套，因为这里还有一些你们不知道的事。”肖邦看向天花板上华丽的吊灯，“红外套相信黑王子在鉴定师手上，是因为当他打开提米西保存宝石的手提箱时并没有找到黑王子，而当天接触过宝石和手提箱的除了提米西就只有鉴定师，因此他认为五名鉴定师中的一位，不知道怎么做到的，拿走了黑王子。”

 

“现在只剩下三名鉴定师了，如果他们全部都在这里，那么你应该就能找到黑王子。”

 

“如果黑王子真的在鉴定师手上的话。”

 

威尔为这话瞪大了眼睛，肖邦颔首，“这也是红外套一定不在鉴定师里面的原因，他甚至没有高超的宝石鉴定技巧，因为黑王子其实就在红豹子所保存的某个特殊的保险箱里。”

 

“黑王子在你们手上？！那你们为什么还需要找红外套，那批伪装的宝石对你们就这么重要？”威尔简直不敢置信，黑王子从头开始就在肖邦手里，其实这样也比较合理，因为肖邦怎么可能会放心把这样的一块无价之宝直接交给提米西这样没有严格安保的人，但红豹子为何还一直在放出寻找黑王子的消息，误导红外套猎杀鉴定师。

 

“因为只有装着黑王子的保险箱在我们手上，但是开保险箱的钥匙却不在我们身上。”肖邦侧着头看向恍然大悟的威尔，“提米西所保管的那一批宝石中，还有着各种各样珍贵的翡翠或者琥珀，其中有一块琥珀，其实是最近才做出来的，里面融着开保险箱的钥匙。但显然红外套根本不懂得鉴定，他很有可能根本都没注意过那块特殊的琥珀。”

 

“红外套只有基础的宝石知识，他从头到尾都只是在关注宝石…”威尔喃喃，“所以你们必须要找到红外套，而且一直放出风声说你们也在寻找黑王子，不然红外套就会意识到黑王子在你们身上，搞不好还会因此意识到自己带的宝石中有蹊跷。”威尔意识到了什么，他看向肖邦一潭死水的眼睛，“而你把剩余还活着的鉴定师全部关在蓝色碧湾，就可以借此吸引红外套主动自投罗网，你尤其关注我，还把我带到马提奥多蒙德的命案现场，则是为了用我的能力来帮你侧写红外套！”

 

“非常优秀，詹姆斯。”肖邦拍了几下手，他继续说，“多蒙德警官的遗体不得不被移交警方，对此我深表遗憾，不过我还为你准备了第一现场的照片。”肖邦示意乔治，乔治掏出了一个文件夹，“我虽然也很敬仰麦克的能力，不过他和你实在是比较特殊的人物，恕我不能允许你们自由地相处在同一个空间，乔治会在这段时间负责你在蓝色碧湾的一切问题。”乔治向威尔稍微点了个头，肖邦注视着威尔，他双手自由地垂在身体两侧，“越快找到红外套，越快我们就能彼此共赢，你们在古巴的一切行为都将与以往没有两样，我其实很欣赏你们某种程度上的性格。嗯，某种程度。”

 

肖邦慢步走出了房间，乔治恭敬有礼地为他开门，等这片空间就剩下乔治和威尔两人的时候，乔治给了威尔一个微笑，他甚至还略微浮夸地向威尔鞠了个躬，做出手势指引威尔往外面走。

 

“詹姆斯，我想在你再次来到现场工作之前，你需要换上更加专业的衣鞋和其余的相关文件。”


	12. 第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严重警告！本章含有大量血腥描写！严重警告！本章含有大量血腥描写！严重警告！本章含有大量血腥描写！

“所以你曾经是一名犯罪现场侧写师？哼嗯…很有意思。”

乔治西伦双手交叉着站在房间的门口，他脸上没什么表情，语气却一副饶有兴致的样子，威尔一边收拾东西一边望了他一眼，不知道为什么乔治对他这么感兴趣。威尔现在处于一个同样富丽堂皇的房间里，雕花大床和刻意做旧的珐琅家具显得十分浮夸，这个房间本应该十分高级，如果不是整个房间内只有一张床和一副桌椅的话。威尔不用猜就知道这种房间在蓝色碧湾俱乐部的通常用途，他现在正在整理自己换下来的衣物，红豹子为威尔准备了全套的除菌服，包括鞋套还有塑胶手套，比威尔以前在FBI工作时的装备还要齐全，乔治看着威尔慢悠悠的动作也不着急，他换了一下重心，继续开口。

“詹姆斯，人肉吃起来味道怎么样？”

威尔抬头，通常这问题会被认为是冒犯，汉尼拔更会直接往乔治身上贴上“无礼”的标签，但乔治仍然没有什么表情，他似乎也没有表现出好奇，只是单纯的挑起一个话题。

“那取决于厨子。”威尔谨慎地回答，他转移了话题，“你已经知道我的真实身份了，为什么仍然称呼我为詹姆斯。”

乔治终于挑了一下眉，他撇过头，“你已经选择用这个名字，那么你现在就是詹姆斯，除非你想要更换它。”威尔转头把自己的衣服叠好，然后走到门口，乔治见状站直了身体，然后带着威尔走向马提奥的案发现场，他一边行走着，一边有一句没一句地跟威尔搭话。

“你的情人是叫麦克米德斯对吧，他可是个有名的人，来到这里短短一年就声名鹊起，提米西那家伙本来不轻易雇佣这种不知深浅的鉴定师的，不过麦克显然已经是方圆百里内最好的鉴定大师了。”

“他不是我的情人。”威尔冷淡地回答，被称呼为汉尼拔的情人让威尔感觉不舒服，考虑到他们现在的关系——一团乱麻，两脚站在危险的边缘，一只脚已经踏过了界限，另一只脚还在垂死挣扎，威尔总是在想起汉尼拔时心乱如麻。

“好吧，你的丈夫。”乔治以一种甜蜜的爱人真没办法的方式说了这句话，威尔差点没把乔治的背瞪出个洞，“我听说你们还没有登记呢，我们这里可没办法同性婚姻。”

“他是我的同伴！另外，你难道不应该给我马提奥多蒙德的尸检结果和案情信息吗？”

乔治转头看了威尔一眼，他脚下转了个弯，一下就来到了目标房间，乔治用带着手套的手推开门，示意威尔进入。

这个房间里的温度保持的很好，虽然时临夏末，但威尔还是闻不到太多腐烂的血臭味。乔治从门外一个男人手里接过一个文件夹递给威尔，威尔直接打开。

“受害人：马提奥多蒙德，年龄：三十六岁，身高…”

“事发当日九月十六日当晚七点半，受害人以富家子弟林恩伊万斯的假身份进入了蓝色碧湾俱乐部，并参加了八点开始举办的一场酒会，现场有目击证人若干。九点至九点半上下，受害者就从酒会中消失了，没有目击证人见到他的去向。酒会于凌晨两点半结束，俱乐部证实除受害人以外大部分酒会人员皆于此时前离开，剩余少数酒会人员于俱乐部一直待到第二天早晨，且都有随行人员与不在场证明。”威尔撇撇嘴，他很清楚这“随行人员”和那些酒会人员就是在自己的那样的房间里待了一晚，所以根本不会有人怀疑马提奥这段时间的失踪，估计以为他也去温柔乡“快活”了。

“直至第二天九月十七日早上十一点十二分左右，一位负责每天清洁工作的服务员发现了受害人，因为没有监控，所以难以判断这段时间内任何人进出过此房间。受害者死亡现场为蓝色碧湾俱乐部五层兔子房间，一个月前因为在此发生过其他命案所以暂时被封锁起来，半个月后结束封锁，由清洁人员每日打扫，但不对外开放。”

威尔之前就注意到了这间房间门上的镀金兔子，与一般的侧着身子的兔子图案不同，这扇门上的兔子是正面的一颗兔子头，长耳朵直挺挺地竖在两边，眼睛的部分则是两个黑压压的凹槽，空洞地看着经过的人。威尔知道半个月前在这间房间发生的命案就是提米西那件，他继续读了下去。

“受害人死因：由多起胸腹部大动脉贯穿造成的失血过多，受害人上身共有至少二十三道贯穿伤，下身十五道，每道伤口皆由约90mm的手术刀形成，经考证凶器很有可能是PM60手术刀，此外，受害者的眼球在死后被多次刺穿，上身一半的皮肤被剥下。”

“经过血迹喷射检测，受害人遇害全程处于地面平行状态，血液中检测出东莨菪碱与三唑仑混合化学物，受害人于遇害前十五分钟曾口服此类化学物质，凶案发生时受害者全程处于昏迷和神智不清的状态，没有任何挣扎举动，死亡后，受害者被剥下的皮被扔在现场的床脚。”

威尔翻看着夹在这些纸张中厚厚的一沓照片，多蒙德面朝下趴在地上，他的四肢看起来十分扭曲，像是凶手剥了他正面的皮后把他翻了个面但是没有翻完整，多蒙德上半身只剩下血肉模糊的一团，这次可能是因为时间限制或者因为多蒙德的上身伤口太多，红外套没有没有完整地剥下皮肤，而是随意地把皮甚至连带着一部分肉直接割了下来，然后就把这一团剥下的血肉丢在了一旁的床脚，因此多蒙德的身上并没有威尔上次看到的女孩儿的完整，有的地方甚至看得见棕红色的骨头，相比起来，红外套对上次玫瑰酒店的女性受害人简直说的上是温柔了。威尔看向其他的照片，里面记录了多蒙德被翻过身后样子，尽管威尔已经见过了这么多现场，但这次的场面还是让他全身不寒而栗。

多蒙德的正面身体实在是太狼狈了，尽管凶器并不是一把很大的手术刀，但经过并不小心的剥皮，可能还有其他的动作之后，多蒙德的胸腹零碎到只能称之为模糊，被转过身来后还有一部分肉碎掉在了地上，和深色地毯糊成一体，威尔猜想红外套肯定还用手术刀或者别的什么伸进多蒙德的体内搅动了一番，这景象已经叫威尔浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，他继续看，多蒙德的脸没有遭受过殴打或是别的割伤，但他的眼眶部分，的确如报告所说一片狼藉。威尔已经出了一身的冷汗，他带着颤抖转身看向被白色粉笔圈起来的大片深色区域，隐约看见了多蒙德眼睛部分的一些黏糊的东西残存在地毯上，威尔捂住嘴，硬生生忍下了上涌的呕吐。

乔治在一旁默不吭声，威尔已经开始觉得不适，他不知道自己能不能够真的进入红外套这次的现场然后全身而退，现在没有汉尼拔在他身边，他很难保持自己的理智和冷静。乔治没有催促也没有退缩，他静静地站在一旁的身影就已经足够是一种对威尔的威胁了，威尔再次看了一眼往里面打开的门上的兔子，那只兔子照样眼眶空洞洞地注视着威尔，他深吸一口气，眼前出现了熟悉的黄光。

一道，两道。

 

三道。

 

我提前在马提奥喝下的酒里下了迷药，他今晚有备而来，但现场只有酒精饮料和矿泉水，扮作富家纨绔子弟的他没有理由喝矿泉水，对于我递给他的鸡尾酒他不得不喝了下去，我算好时间，暗示他西北方向服务生换班去了，他眼睛一亮，然后就迫不及待地找了个借口偷偷离开了，除了我没有人注意到他的离去，多么讨厌的眼睛啊，我待会儿一定要毁了它们。

我知道马提奥早就摸清了俱乐部里的路线，他准备私自去探查提米西的死亡现场，红豹子的人太霸道了，根本不给警方搜索现场的机会，这刚好方便了我，我对这个地方也早已驾轻就熟，我在大约十分钟后接近了这个被服务生忌讳的房间，门锁在半个月之前的时候就被我弄坏了，现在仍然没有修，上面的兔子头都与以往毫无差别。

我进入房间，马提奥已经发作，神智不清地躺在地毯上，我给他喂了更多剂量的迷药防止他中途醒来，然后掏出随身携带的手术刀，我讨厌这个男人！他使我感到愤怒！我想到这么久我所感受到的全部情绪，这些让我狂躁！我恨！我恨！马提奥多蒙德，而你就要承受这一切！我挥舞着手臂，用尽我的最大力气往他身上各种地方刺去，我放弃了我所学过的所有医学知识，因为我什么都想不起来，那些年轻漂亮的女孩还在堕落，已经杀了两个鉴定师还是什么情报都得不到，现在红豹子也开始追查我，电视和媒体称呼我为红外套杀手，我讨厌这样的关注！为什么这些人的眼睛都只盯着不该盯的东西，对于真正的我却什么都看不见！我爱的人永远不可能爱我，她美丽的眼睛里永远找不到我的身影，马提奥更是可恶！因为他看见了不该看的东西！我想到这里，看到了马提奥闭上的眼皮，啊啊啊啊！我恨！一些黏液还是什么喷溅出来，但是我不在乎，为什么人们就不能把眼睛放在该放的地方？！！

我手臂酸痛，站起身歇了口气，整个房间里现在布满了血腥味，这个兔子房间是没有窗户的，看不到现在宁静的星空。我仰起头深呼吸，我的时间紧迫，我需要把马提奥剥皮来向人们证明这是红外套下的手，刚好也可以给红豹子一个警告，但是他不配红色的外套！我随便地割下了他上半身的皮肤，因为太碎了根本展不开，我只好厌恶地扔在一旁，这个人真是令人恶心，我用手术刀伸进他的胸骨内搅动了一番，想着要不要把宝石放在他的身体里面，但是最后我放弃了，这个人根本算不上我的作品，他只是一团垃圾而已，根本配不上我的宝石，我站起身平静了一下，然后离开了这个房间。

 

“这…这就是我..我的设计。”

威尔瘫软在一旁的地上，他浑身剧烈地发抖，四肢痉挛，汗水像雨一样从他的身上渗出来，威尔勉强地睁开翻白的双眼，此时他只想离这房间和这该死的地毯越远越好，但他已经没有力气站甚至是坐起来。一个人影站在了他的身前，乔治蹲下身，脸上面无表情。

“詹姆斯，你需要什么帮助吗？”

乔治的影子灰暗地投在威尔眼前，他突然出现幻觉，仿佛眼前这一片影子化成了眼框空洞的兔子，咧着嘴对着他张开了空荡什么都没有的大口，这张大口离威尔越来越近，里面蔓延着洪水一般的血，威尔逐渐被这张大口吞没，他的意识沉没在这片大的要命的血海里，浓重的血腥味让威尔窒息，威尔努力挣扎，他回头去看，却发现一直存在在他身旁的那头黑鹿消失了，威尔眼睛向上翻，他昏迷了过去。


	13. 第十三章

“威尔，威尔。”

 

威尔迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现自己正躺在一个人的怀里，他往上看，看见的居然是汉尼拔的脸！汉尼拔的头发仍然是一丝不苟地往后梳着，他穿着他那一贯的三件套西装，一脸关切地望着威尔，汉尼拔看起来如此熟悉，他脸上的每一条纹路威尔都记得清清楚楚，威尔鼻腔一酸，他都不知道原来自己这么想念汉尼拔。

 

威尔恍惚地坐起来，他仍然在他昏迷之前的地板上，汉尼拔看见威尔醒了，就改变之前蹲坐在地上的姿势，他拉起坐在无力的威尔，然后把威尔安置在一张椅子上。

 

威尔四处张望，他昏迷前看见的乔治不见了，整个房间里只剩下他和汉尼拔，还有那一圈白色粉笔画成的圈，威尔疑惑地问汉尼拔。“你是怎么来到这里的，肖邦和乔治肯让你跟我见面？话说乔治呢？”

 

汉尼拔一声不吭，他移来另一张椅子，然后和威尔面对面地坐下了，威尔盯着汉尼拔翘起的一尘不染的皮鞋，汉尼拔叹了口气。

 

“威尔，关键不在我这里，你是怎么把自己搞成现在这个样子的？”

 

“我现在？”威尔回看了一下自己，他已经不再发抖，但之前的共情对他的影响显然还在，他不用看都知道自己脸色惨白，他的汗水浸透了T恤衫，浑身虚弱，四肢无力，像是生了一场大病。威尔也轻叹了，他望着汉尼拔。

 

“我遇到了一个很大的问题，你知道，红外套，我从未有过这样的侧写，没有实地现场，只有照片，信息不全，许多关键的事情我都不知道，就连给我的资料都是遮遮掩掩，红豹子也不是一个很好的合作对象，我很长一段时间没有感受到如此孤立无援。”

 

汉尼拔握着手，他问威尔。“自从你之前被我陷害进巴尔提摩精神病院之后。”

 

“是的，你那个时候的手段可不怎么美好。”威尔耸耸肩，他继续描述他的困惑，“我对红外套的许多谜团都感到很疑惑，他为什么能够杀了马提奥而全身而退，他怎么会知道黑王子在提米西那里，他既对玫瑰酒店的地下场了如指掌，又能毫不引起注意地在蓝色碧湾游走，他痴迷宝石，但又对鉴定一窍不通，他有基础的医科知识，一向谨慎心细，他应该是一个非常低调小心，冷静地计划一切的家伙，但他却再次来到红豹子的地盘，冒着被发现的风险也要在他半个月前杀死提米西的房间杀掉了马提奥，而且他还对马提奥有着不同寻常的愤怒和怨恨。”

 

威尔侃侃而谈，汉尼拔只是凝视着他，威尔最后总结。“红外套的一切都让我觉得困惑，而且带着矛盾。”

 

“你看过了马提奥的死亡现场，你注意到有什么不寻常的地方了吗？”

 

“太多了！全是不寻常！”威尔做着夸张的手势比划，“蓝色碧湾因为是有钱人的天堂所以内部不安装摄像头，但是红外套怎么能就从马提奥的现场离开而不被注意到呢，这间房间，”威尔比了一下椅子，“血一直溅到了快这么高，而且红外套当时十分激动，根本不可能刻意避开血。这间离主宴会厅不远的兔子房间是专门会客用的，因此不像给我的那种419房间一样带卫生间，红外套不可能洗了澡再离开，他也不可能换衣服，整个俱乐部都没有找到他换下来的血衣。”

 

“是不是他穿了与我类似的衣服呢，一些一次性塑料雨衣都能起到非常好的效果，而且也不容易在事后被注意到。”

 

“我想到了，这的确是可能的。”威尔沉思，“但是他要怎么把塑料雨衣带进带出呢…还有凶器手术刀和迷药，尽管这些东西尺寸都很小，可是现在是夏末秋初，夏天西服要藏下全部这些几乎是不存在的任务。”

 

“马提奥的尸体也有些不对劲不是吗？”汉尼拔循循善诱，他就像早就知道答案但是就是不告诉威尔的老师，“那些用手术刀划出的伤口，”

 

“没错，马提奥是躺着被杀死的，所以我没法从刀口判断红外套的身高，这些伤口也符合一个失去理智暴怒的人的痕迹，但是有哪里不太对劲…”威尔想了一会儿，实在是想不出头绪，“红外套针对马提奥的眼睛，因为他觉得马提奥的眼睛是错的，一方面是因为马提奥看了不该看的东西，另一方面是因为马提奥没有看该看的东西。”

 

“这两者有区别吗？”

 

“当然，马提奥看了不该看的东西应该是说红外套遗落在玫瑰酒店停车场现场的什么关键证物，马提奥没看该看的东西则有点像迁怒，似乎是红外套在意的对象没有注意到他，也有可能是红外套不受人瞩目，却又本性渴望关注。”威尔抬头看着汉尼拔。

 

“威尔，对于红外套而言，这里有一个很重要的关键，他的一切所作所为都是围绕这个关键，他同样非常压抑，不光是没办法与所爱的人在一起，更是他无法解放自己的天性，他所在的环境只能让他低调小心地活着。”

 

威尔闭上眼睛，他的眼前出现了一场晚宴，这是一个酒会，不过有一块大大的舞场，晚宴觥筹交错，闪亮着的光交替出现，或是这位名媛身上带着的宝石胸针，或是细碎的水晶灯投射下来的晶莹点点，低沉轻柔的乐团在一旁演奏，社会名流们谈笑着，低语着，浅色深色丝绸做的衣服，女人们裙角的手工蕾丝和头上簪的珠花，人们有的在舞池跳舞，有的在一旁端着香槟轻笑，玻璃酒杯被切割成华丽的形状，斑斑点点的光散落在带着裂纹的大理石地上。

 

“假如你是红外套，威尔，想象一下你是红外套。”汉尼拔的低哑声音在旁边响起，威尔四处张望，音乐和欢笑布满了每一个角落，威尔看到娇笑的少女和妇人，她们大多数笑的开心，显得光鲜亮丽，但有那么几位，威尔看见她们笑容的瞬间就知道她们并不幸福。

 

“威尔，红外套，你现在看到了什么？”

 

威尔仔细观测着这些女人，她们有的穿着缀满了珍珠和碎钻的裙撑，有的带着全套的镶嵌在白金或者纯银上的宝石耳坠和项链，她们的蛋白石戒指和玛瑙胸针光芒四射，但她们的肢体动作，脸上的每块牵扯的肌肉，她们垂下眼眸时的神情，威尔知道这些女人的命运，她们的生活，她们掩藏在完美妆容底下的叹息和眼泪，威尔想上前去帮助她们，但他却动不了，威尔想大喊，他拼命挣扎，但他的全身都被束缚着，他的声音发不出来，他的眼泪没人看见，甚至他的整个人对别人来说都是隐形的。

 

一声叹息，威尔看到一只大的不同寻常全身漆黑的长角麋鹿走出来，威尔忘记了哭泣，他怔怔地盯着这只熟悉的野兽，这只鹿用散发着炽热呼吸的鼻子蹭了蹭威尔，威尔就突然感觉不到束缚了，他的身体再次属于他自己，威尔脸上还带着泪痕，但他已经想起来他是谁，知道自己现在在哪里了。

 

“我，我看见了我深爱但是永远不可能在一起的人，我还看到了…”威尔屏住了呼吸，他突然看到人群中出现了一个人，一个穿着红外套的女人，“我还看到了我自己…”威尔喃喃道。

 

就在威尔说出口的瞬间，轻柔欢快的管弦乐器声消失了，嘈杂的人声和笑声停止了，威尔听不见酒杯碰撞或者高跟鞋踩在地上的声音，正在舞池中央旋转的女人的裙角静止在空中，整个宴会仿佛被人按下了暂停键，人们的身影在远处模糊起来，这之中，有一个穿着鲜艳的红外套的女人独自一人站在一旁背对着威尔，她的头发像乌木一样黑，穿着的长裙是不起眼的浅灰色，但她上身的那件漂亮的小外套，红的如同鲜血一般。这件外套是这样的红，衬托得全场的颜色都成了胶片电影，鸽子血红宝石与其相比都像廉价的黯淡玻璃，她没有佩戴任何首饰，她也不需要，但她握着酒杯的手指上却带着一枚灰扑扑的金戒指。

 

这个女人转过头来，威尔瞬间就忘了呼吸，这个女人没有脸，她原本是五官的地方是一片平整的皮肤，而她的眼眶部分是两个黑漆漆的深洞，她另一只手抱着一只金属兔子，这只兔子长得跟提米西和马提奥死去的房间门上的兔子头一模一样！女人和兔子有着同样黑漆漆的眼眶，四个空荡荡的洞望着威尔，威尔动弹不得，他想要呼唤那只黑鹿，但是黑鹿却忽然消失了，威尔想呼唤汉尼拔，却发不出声音。

 

女人一动不动，她怀抱中的兔子的眼眶中却忽然流出血一样的液体，三瓣嘴唇被硬生生扯裂，显出一个扭曲的笑容，威尔想要逃离，他不能再待在这个宴会厅，他用尽全力挣扎，心脏以一种疼痛的方式跳跃，宴会厅却开始扭曲，一个个灰色的身影慢速从威尔身边流过，那个穿红外套的女人和她的兔子仍然盯着威尔，兔子的嘴唇越裂越大...

 

 

 

“詹姆斯休？詹姆斯？你听得见我说话吗？”

 

 

威尔猛地睁开眼，他正在剧烈地上下喘气，他的全身都在发凉，但同时又热的让人昏厥，威尔头昏脑胀地摆动着身体，他感觉自己的手臂一阵刺痛。

 

“詹姆斯，你还好吗？请先冷静下来。”

 

威尔再次睁开眼睛，看见了乔治西伦，他皱着眉头看着威尔，这次没有双手交叉，但还是站在房间的门口望着威尔，一边与身旁的其它什么人小声吩咐。威尔发现自己正躺在红豹子分配给自己的房间的床上，身上盖着不知道多少层的厚棉被，右手则被吊起了点滴。

 

“詹姆斯，自从你在现场晕倒之后，你已经发烧昏迷五天了。”

 

乔治结束了与门外人的交谈，他仍然皱着眉，但是看到威尔清醒过来后缓和了一些，威尔看着乔治慢慢走近床边，乔治把放着一杯水和一些药片的托盘放在床头，威尔呆呆地盯着乔治。

 

“肖邦已经召集了一个新的宴会，同样在蓝色碧湾，他对外宣称这是珠宝拍卖会的前瞻宴会，而且已经广发了请帖。”

 

威尔深吸了一口气，他问乔治。“为了引出红外套？宴会什么时候举办。”

 

“明天晚上。”乔治简短地回答，他用下巴示意威尔喝水，威尔喝了一小口，缓解了一下自己沙哑的嗓子，乔治继续说，“肖邦对你的昏迷不是很满意。”

 

威尔冷笑了一下，他又喝了口水，想起梦里还是幻觉里的汉尼拔，他试探性地开口：“麦克呢？”

 

“他的老板伊芙琳唐宁保了他，但是确认他一定会参加明晚的宴会。”乔治面无表情地说道，“还好你在今天醒了，肖邦希望确保这次的相关人士全部会参加宴会。另外，晕倒前你得到什么信息了吗？”

 

威尔冷静地说，“我需要马提奥多蒙德死亡当晚宴会的宾客名单，如果我没想错的话，红外套是以宾客而不是服务生身份出现的，其次，我上次没有看过的红外套杀死过的女性受害者，她们的档案我需要一份。”

 

乔治瞟了一眼威尔，随即点了点头，一边往门外走一边对威尔说。

 

“这些资料晚些会送到你的房间，和晚餐一起，马上会有医生来帮你取吊针。”乔治拉开门，他回头对威尔扯了一下嘴角，“希望你不会挑剔晚礼服和晚餐，我们明天见。”

 

 

 

稍晚，威尔一边食不知味地嚼着不及汉尼拔手艺千分之一的晚饭，一边翻看着摞在一起的好几个文件夹。宴会的宾客名单基本没有任何用处，像在蓝色碧湾这样的地方举办的宴会都是邀请函制，也就是说只要持有的邀请函是真的，不管这属于谁他都可以进入俱乐部，像马提奥就靠着假身份和一张真的邀请函混进了晚宴，唯一的信息是这种邀请函的派发非常严格，所以红外套一定也是非富即贵的家庭背景。威尔看完了这些又臭又长的名字，皱起了眉头。他接着看红外套的女性受害者，看着看着，威尔皱起的眉头松开了。

 

 

果然，威尔心想，红外套是不敢出柜的女同性恋，他，不，她是一个女人。


	14. 第十四章

第二天的傍晚来的很快，威尔在镜子面前摸着自己刚刮掉长出来的胡茬的下巴，他的头发被打理过了，身上穿的是衬衫和羊毛混纺的夏日外套，最常见的黑白搭配，戴了一个宝蓝色的领结，他一向没有带袖扣的习惯，不过这次为了特殊的目的，威尔戴上了一对其实是窃听器的贝壳袖扣。门外有人敲门，威尔深吸一口气，他走出浴室，打开门。

 

乔治仍然穿着他那身打手一般的黑背心和皮夹克，显然他不会出现在今晚的宴会厅。威尔接过乔治递过来的一块报警器手表，威尔一边跟着乔治走一边带上。

 

“手表用来调整时间的那个按钮按下就会向我们发送信号，袖扣的功能你已经知道了，不过蓝色碧湾内部部分房间装了信号屏蔽器，如果你被红外套绑到那里我们也无能为力。”

 

威尔看着整条走廊上分散在四处的黑衣保镖，心想，现在就算是红外套都难找到一个没有人的空间了吧，红豹子这次的手笔不可谓不大。

 

乔治注意到了威尔，他递给威尔一个警告的眼神。“这些人只在很少一部分的走廊里待命，如果红外套发现今晚戒备森严就会发现这其实是个陷阱，我们一切的安保都会装作与往常一样，詹姆斯，不要想着侥幸。”

 

威尔点点头，他带好了手表，乔治带他走的方向似乎不是直接去宴会厅，而是朝着他来的时候一样弯弯绕绕了很久，威尔猜测这似乎是想让他从宴会厅的正门假装宾客进入，果然，威尔被带到了蓝色碧湾的主宴会厅门口，他在这里意外地遇到了一个等待着的女人。

 

“这位是莉莉安肖特，你今晚宴会的女伴，莉莉安，这是詹姆斯休。”乔治简单介绍，“你们有大概十分钟互相了解一下彼此。”

 

 

威尔意味深长地看着莉莉安，不过表面上还是装着十分陌生。莉莉安若无其事地打了个招呼，以她第一次见面时的那种冷淡。

 

“你好休先生，接下来的时间里我需要称呼你为詹姆斯，也请你称呼我为莉莉安。”

 

“莉莉安，你好。”威尔也装模作样地问了好，乔治看了看表，对莉莉安使了个眼色，然后就准备离开，

 

“一切注意。”乔治头也不回地大步走了，威尔瞧着乔治风一样的黑色背影，转过头对仍然冷淡的莉莉安搭起了话。

 

“莉莉安，你今天的裙子真不错。”威尔隐蔽地向莉莉安示意自己的袖扣，莉莉安回了一个明白的眼神，然后亲密地上前挽上了威尔的手臂。

 

“你今天的领带也很衬你的眼睛，詹姆斯。”莉莉安悄悄地递给威尔一个东西，威尔摸出来那是一把瑞士军刀大小的小刀，然后不动声色地藏进了怀里。莉莉安声音仍然礼貌，但她的表情已经转变成了略微带着亲密的社交假笑。

 

“詹姆斯，我是经济硕士学位的加拿大人，目前在为一些公司和组织做顾问，副业在牙医诊所工作。”

 

“莉莉安，与你相比，我的经历实在是相形见绌了，我只不过是一个普通的修船工而已。”

 

“千万别这么说，詹姆斯，相信我，你拥有的智慧和思想绝不低于任何人之下。”

 

 

他们手挽着手踏进了宴会厅，庞大的装潢门庭里已经有了不少人，莉莉安悄悄地跟威尔耳语。

 

“在那边的是雨果乔治亚斯，剩余的鉴定师之一，塞巴斯蒂安维坡里还在准备中，不过很快也会来到现场。”

 

“今晚因为名义是为拍卖会而开的，所以来的基本都是珠宝相关的人士，甚至外国的一些买家也会来，像比如西丽娅的父亲特里博巴特这样的宝石商人和业界有名的鉴定师都会来，不过因为最近红外套的事情影响颇大，买家和卖家都有些犹豫，有一些人没有来。”

 

“说起来不知道你认不认识特里博巴特，他是本地有名的宝石商人，称得上是经销商的那种，不过他性格和人品就有些…今天他就因为传言害怕而没来…”

 

“詹姆斯？你在听吗？”

 

 

威尔在进入大厅的三十秒内就已经失去了思考能力，他不知道自己什么时候有的这个技能，还是单纯因为汉尼拔本身太显眼，在超过六十个西装革履的人里，一眼就看见了鹤立鸡群的汉尼拔。

 

威尔机械地跟着莉莉安，但他的脑子已经不会转动了。汉尼拔剃掉了他的胡子，穿了一件银灰色的竖条纹西装，他的头发没有用发胶固定，而是随意地散下来，感觉有点长了，他身边跟着他那据说权势大到可以让红豹子都暂时退让的女老板伊芙琳，他们两个正跟身边的人谈笑风生，汉尼拔与以往一样，不管在什么场合都是社交宠儿，威尔看着汉尼拔棱角尖锐的眼眶和鼻梁，突然觉得眼睛有些发红，他忍不住低下头，暂时遮掩自己的失态。

 

 

莉莉安在一旁站着，她安静地挽着威尔的手，轻轻抚摸威尔给他支撑，威尔被带到食品与饮品区，莉莉安端了一杯粉色香槟，威尔沉默着也拿了一杯随便什么调酒，他手上的贝壳袖扣十分醒目，提醒他现在处于什么状况之下。

 

“这位先生和女士，请问我是否有这个荣幸加入你们的谈话呢？”

 

威尔猛地转过身，汉尼拔施施然站在眼前，他的问话对象是两个人，眼睛却直直地盯着威尔，汉尼拔近处看变得陌生又熟悉，他突出的眉骨和颧骨变得更尖了，眼底有着藏的很好但对威尔来说绝不错认的烦躁与疲惫，威尔甚至还能闻出来汉尼拔今天喷的是他之前一直嫌弃的威尔的古龙水。莉莉安看着已经忘记怎么说话的威尔，悄悄地往后退了一小步。

 

汉尼拔趁此往前跨了一步，用身体把莉莉安和威尔隔离开来，威尔意识到自己仍然处于被监控状态，于是冷静下来给汉尼拔示意他手上的袖扣，汉尼拔点点头，随后装作不甚在意地与威尔攀谈起来。

 

“你一定就是詹姆斯休了，詹姆斯，你身上这幅西装肯定不是最近才做的，你现在看起来似乎有些虚弱和削瘦。”

 

威尔僵硬地笑了笑，“我前几天没有睡好，稍微生了点小病。”

 

汉尼拔肉眼可见地在努力平息自己的怒气，“我听说工作繁忙容易导致身体虚弱，詹姆斯，告诉我，你最近的工作十分充实吗？”

 

威尔知道汉尼拔在问他有没有被强制做侧写，他偷偷摸了摸汉尼拔的肩膀安抚了一下他，然后平静地回答。“最近接了一个比较难的项目，所以状态有些受影响，不过现在已经好多了。”

 

 

莉莉安已经不知道什么时候离开了，汉尼拔于是拿着酒示意威尔去另外的角落。他们俩离开了人群，在一个偏僻的角落里单独说话。

 

“麦克，我对你可是非常熟悉，听说你最近出差刚回来？”

 

汉尼拔抚摸着威尔袖子上的袖扣，神情十分危险。“是的，不过我出差的中途发生了一些事，所以不得不改变计划提前回来，万幸的是，因为我提前收到了消息，所以飞机票订的很及时。”

 

威尔松了一口气，他知道汉尼拔看到了他那天发的消息，因此肯定提前回来做了相关的准备，威尔想问汉尼拔红外套落在车上面的那个关键性证据到底是什么，于是试探性地开口。

 

“我可要跟麦克你讲件我自己的蠢事，我之前十分粗心大意，一次坐别人的车时竟然把手机忘在了上面，后来困难重重才把手机找回，像麦克你这样智慧的人肯定不会犯这种错误。”

 

“哦不，我很少会做出这样的事。”威尔刚要失望，汉尼拔就又开口，“但是我知道很多像你这样的人，你知道市中心一家美味的泰餐厅吗？人们在餐厅忘掉的东西数不尽数，但是那里有位打工的服务员，他人不错，经常捡到客人忘记的各种手机，钱包什么的。”汉尼拔眼神变深，“他上次跟我说，他还捡到过一颗玻璃珠子呢。”

 

“玻璃珠子？”威尔万万没想到关键性证据居然会是这个。汉尼拔接着说，“是啊，是一颗很小的漂亮的玻璃珠，中间还有一个孔，似乎是串在什么东西上的，你知道，有些衣服上的吊坠，现在流行的发辫上面编很多装饰品，或者干脆就是手链或者项链上的。那个服务生也是打扫地上的卫生时看到的，因为比较好看所以就没有扔，但应该也不会有人需要这种东西吧。”

 

威尔心神不宁，他稍稍抿了一口酒，这个时候，他的眼角忽然看到一个女人。

 

 

这个年过中年的女人穿着一条深绿色的长裙，耳朵和手上都带着珍珠项链，她的头发是有些发黄的深棕，脸色有些苍白，身形非常瘦小，长相也不算突出，但她有一双形状非常漂亮的深绿色眼睛，她保养的很好，几乎看不到什么皱纹，可是她的神情，她的眼睛和她站着的体态就已经衰老了，这个女人一个人站在一旁，拎着一个小巧的红色提包，没有人跟她搭话，似乎也没有人注意到她，威尔却在看到她的瞬间就被击中了，这个女人瞬间与他之前幻境中那个穿着红外套的女人重合了！

 

 

汉尼拔发现威尔神色不对，他若无其事地询问威尔，威尔顾不得那么多了，他示意汉尼拔偏头。

 

“红外套其实是女性，她之前的手法都是先下药让别人失去意识再勒死他们，所以一直没人发现，但马提奥是被她用手术刀刺死的，所以马提奥尸体上的伤口都比较浅，因为她没有那么大的力气。”汉尼拔明显为这事实惊讶了一番，他看了威尔一眼，然后继续把耳朵凑过去。

 

“红外套因为是女同，所以一直压抑自己的内心，她没有办法与另一个女人在一起，而且很可能那个女人都不是同性恋，所以求而不得。而且她的相貌肯定不会很突出，存在感也很低，一直得不到别人的关注，家庭也许会比较富有，因此能够收到蓝色碧湾的邀请函，但却并不被关怀，很有可能婚姻失败，家庭破裂，她之前的年轻女性目标都是如出一辙的乖乖女，偶尔有几位并不快乐私生活开放的女孩，无一例外都是长期压抑内心外加部分社交障碍，她可能把自己投射到了这些受害人身上，然后为了避免她们以后落得像红外套一样的人生，而选择 ‘解脱’她们。”

 

威尔紧紧盯着那位不安地玩弄自己手指的绿裙女人，偶尔有其他人上前向她搭话都很快地离开了，她显出一副不安而且阴郁，但是没有紧张，汉尼拔朝着威尔的目光看去，他站直身体，率先向绿裙女人走去。

 

 

“你好，我并不十分熟悉这场宴会，请问我能有这份荣幸与你交谈一阵吗，也许我还可以交一个新朋友。”

 

“啊，呃，你是刚来这个城市？”绿裙女人的声音很低，她看了一眼站在旁边的威尔，然后看向远方，“我其实也不是很常来这种宴会。”

 

“那也算是我的一个前辈了，”汉尼拔充分利用他对女性的勾搭能力，他稍稍倾身，做出一副用心在乎对方的样子，“我是麦克米德斯，请问我该如何称呼您呢？”

 

“我叫雷娜，呃。”雷娜明显迟疑了，她最后还是说，“我叫雷娜杰弗逊，米德斯先生，你似乎是相当有名的鉴定师。”

 

汉尼拔摆出他的自谦笑容，“您真是多夸奖了，杰弗逊…夫人？”

 

雷娜注意到汉尼拔在看自己不停的摸带着戒指痕迹的无名指，她立刻放开了手，“很快就不是了。”她平静地说，威尔注意到雷娜非常不喜欢眼神接触，雷娜对汉尼拔的各种想要搭话的技巧全部免疫，她麻木地盯着地面，原本瘦小的身躯更是有些佝偻，汉尼拔注意到雷娜的沉默，他开口。

 

“杰弗逊女士，请问有什么是我可以帮到您的吗？”

 

雷娜的头都没有抬起来，她低低地回答道，“没有了，谢谢您米德斯先生，您真是个好人，愿上帝保佑您。”

 

 

汉尼拔只能让雷娜离开了，她又开始一个人站在一旁，似乎并不在意这场晚会，汉尼拔回来与威尔小声谈话，他神情严肃。

 

“雷娜杰弗逊并不是一个有名的名字，或者她没有说她的真名，我从未听过她。”

 

威尔想了一下，“她在提到她的姓的时候停顿了，她是不是报的是她的原姓？因为与丈夫离婚所以改回原姓了。”

 

汉尼拔点头，他也认可这个说法，莉莉安这个时候忽然出现了，她假模假样地上来挽威尔的手臂，汉尼拔死死地盯着她。

 

“詹姆斯，一会儿我想带你去见几位有名的人物，你知道的，例行的事。”

 

威尔清楚她是在提醒自己，汉尼拔朝他们轻轻鞠躬，然后不得不也离开加入伊芙琳的身边，威尔把眼珠子黏在了雷娜的身上，他对莉莉安轻声说，“那个绿裙子的女人，雷娜杰弗逊，她很有可能就是红外套。”

 

莉莉安如威尔所料瞪大了眼睛，她震惊地说，“雷娜…杰弗逊？她是这么跟你自我介绍的？”

 

威尔点头，莉莉安受了莫大打击一般，她镇定下来，也对威尔说，“我认识她，她不可能是红外套。”


	15. 第十五章

“杰弗逊不是红外套？你怎么能够确定，只是因为你认识她？”威尔皱着眉头，他怀疑莉莉安有些感情用事，莉莉安脸色苍白了一瞬，她正要张口反驳，大厅里却热闹起来，原来是今天的最后一位鉴定师到场了，塞巴斯蒂安维坡里。与雨果乔治亚斯一样，他虽然衣着光鲜亮丽，还携了一位美艳动人的女伴，但红豹子的监禁和悬在头上的死亡威胁让这位可怜的鉴定师身心憔悴，塞巴斯蒂安打起精神与众人虚以委蛇，但就像雨果乔治亚斯一样，大家都能轻易看到他的虚弱和恐慌。

 

“詹姆斯，这边来。”莉莉安趁机把威尔拉到了角落，在塞巴斯蒂安出现以后，一个彬彬有礼的重要级人物便开始了讲话，围观的人群时不时附和地发出笑声，一眨眼间，雷娜杰弗逊的身影就被密密麻麻的人群淹没，威尔忍不住想要往前追，但被莉莉安拦住了。

 

“詹姆斯，你现在还在参加宴会。”莉莉安给了威尔一个警告的眼神，威尔想起整个俱乐部外面已经被安排了大量的监控人手，雷娜杰弗逊不可能不被注意地离开，他松了口气，侧头听莉莉安的窃窃私语。

 

“雷娜和我认识将近八年了，她性格善良坚韧，是少见的好人，但我也清楚雷娜被她的婚姻和丈夫折磨已久，她最近几年以来，性格越来越压抑，的确有可能产生心理问题。”

 

“但你仍然相信她不是凶手。”

 

威尔看着一脸坚定的莉莉安，她很少这么感情用事，莉莉安也知道自己没有多少说服力，但她仍然坚持。

 

“雷娜不可能是红外套，因为她有强烈的晕血症，这事知道的人不算多，但也并不是什么秘密，我认识她这么久了，也见过她偶尔见到血时恐慌发作的现场，那绝不可能是装出来的。”

 

威尔迟疑了，雷娜不可能装晕血装八年，而且就刚刚的观察来看，雷娜身形消瘦，满脸病容，她看起来就是那种手无缚鸡之力的憔悴女人，不符合红外套的力量和身体状态侧写。莉莉安向上望着威尔，威尔能看得出来莉莉安是真的很喜欢雷娜，而且不会相信雷娜的犯罪可能。

 

 

掌声响起，原来那个演讲的人结束了，莉莉安跟着象征性拍了拍手，威尔则站在一旁紧紧地盯着开始散开的人群，绿裙子的女人，没有，没有，还是没有。雷娜杰弗逊就像突然消失了一般，就在威尔忍不住想要跟窃听器对面的人说话的时候，雷娜那瘦小的身影竟然和汉尼拔一起出现了！

 

 

雷娜虽然还是更之前一样畏畏缩缩，但她已经不排斥汉尼拔跟她搭话了，威尔几乎是目瞪口呆地看着汉尼拔一副温柔可亲的和善大好人形象陪雷娜一起待在角落，莉莉安也十分惊讶，她悄悄地说：“麦克真的挺厉害的，我从未见过雷娜这么快就能接受一个陌生人。”

 

“很快就不是陌生人了。”威尔面无表情地说道，莉莉安看了他一眼，识趣地换了个话题，威尔闷闷不乐地跟莉莉安有一搭没一搭地聊着，期间一眼也没往汉尼拔和雷娜那边瞄，莉莉安看威尔手上拿着的酒快要见底，赶紧帮威尔又去拿了一杯气泡水，晚宴厅的大门被打开，一排衣着整齐的侍者鱼贯而入，他们端来了用半弧形银色金属盖子盖上的托盘，然后快手快脚地布置好了食品区。

 

“叮叮。”一位穿着燕尾服的男人用勺子敲击了一下金属食盘，他朝众人微笑，“食物已经准备好了，请大家尽情享受。”

 

食盘上的大盖子被打开了，威尔却没有闻到明显的味道，他带着好奇去看，发现这些托盘里盛着的全是不会散发出很大气味的冷食或者小食，威尔忍不住挑了一块用牙签串着撒着欧芹碎的奶酪牛肉芦笋卷放进嘴里，即使是冷食，但凝固的奶酪包裹着多汁的牛肉，配上新鲜脆嫩的芦笋，带有一点黑胡椒的微咸，就算是跟汉尼拔的手艺比也不遑多让，威尔空荡荡的胃忽然彰显了它的存在感，另外一边的薄荷酱小羊肉片和炙鹅肝配面包在向他招手。威尔一边吃，一边在心里暗记有哪些菜可以将来让汉尼拔常做…

 

蓝色碧湾俱乐部里面的美食真的让人大开眼界，不仅仅是威尔，全场的人们似乎都被这味蕾的极致享受所征服了，就连莉莉安也忍不住多拿了好几块奶酪蛋糕，威尔往汉尼拔的方向看去，雷娜杰弗逊都难以抗拒这诱惑，拿了一块黄桃布丁在小口地进食，但是汉尼拔，自己作为一位罕见的大厨，正在平静地啜饮手中的调酒，他发现了威尔的目光，还对威尔举起酒杯，威尔回举了手上的气泡水，他当然看得出来汉尼拔也非常喜欢这些食物，往常早不知在心里怎么演算食物的组成和菜谱了，只是今天是特殊场合，汉尼拔不得不装模作样一些。

 

酒足饭饱，一般这个时候差不多该是跳舞的好时机了，但今晚这场宴会是为拍卖会准备，不过多时，穿着制服的侍者就上前为每人发了一个小册子，威尔发现雷娜摆摆手，拒绝了这个小册子，侍者也不勉强，直接递给了汉尼拔，轮到威尔时，他将这个巴掌大小的烫金小册子打开，里面显然是拍卖会里的各种珠宝介绍，不但有珠宝的组成和鉴定，部分还附带详细的历史解说。

 

威尔正在随意翻看，一个笑容满面胖胖的中年男子走到人群中间，开始为众人介绍此次拍卖会的大致情况。

 

“拍卖会会在三天后举行，刚刚的这份珠宝名单并不是最终版本，仅供参考，一切都以拍卖会当天的情况为准。”

 

威尔翻到册子的最后几页，为了神秘还是怎么，这个册子的最后几页没有放珠宝的照片或者介绍，只简单地写着“神秘压轴”几个字，如果没猜错的话，这应该就是原定放黑王子的地方，威尔凝视着这几个字，手臂却突然被拉了拉。

 

威尔刚抬起头，就看见莉莉安一脸惨白，威尔心中警铃大作，他立刻就感觉到有什么事情发生了，莉莉安扯着威尔装做若无其事地走向宴会厅大门，威尔马上给也察觉到不对劲的汉尼拔递了个眼色，汉尼拔也寒暄一番离开了座位，一离开宴会厅，等在门口的乔治就立刻直起身，对威尔说了一句“跟我来”，就迈开步子走了起来，威尔和汉尼拔对了个眼神，随后赶忙地跟了上去，莉莉安紧随其后。

 

走廊里还有一些出来透风或者去洗手间的客人，穿着皮衣健步如飞的乔治很是引人注目，但他明显已经管不了那么多了，威尔一边快步走，一边心里砰砰砰地跳，他心里不详的预感越来越明显了，绕到一个拐角后面的时候，一个门口已经左三层右三层地被黑衣保镖包围了起来，乔治一出现，这些保镖立刻为他让出了一条路，这是一个男厕所的入口，威尔深吸一口气，也跟了进去，莉莉安毫不在意地也进了门。

 

 

这个厕所里虽然没有一般厕所的臭气，但却弥漫着一股冰冷的味道，几个隔间空无一人，只有最后一个隔间大敞着，威尔看不清楚。“发生了什么？”威尔为这气氛所影响，声音也带着颤抖，乔治走到最后一个隔间前，他示意威尔来。

 

 

威尔缓慢地走了过去，眼前的场景丝毫都不血腥，如果忽略眼前人脸上那夸张的表情和扭曲的动作的话，可能还称得上是正常，只是他脖子上那一圈被勒出来的青紫痕迹十分显眼，莉莉安跟了上来，她神色凝重地开口。

 

“塞巴斯蒂安维坡里，在短短的半小时内，在所有人的眼皮底下被杀死了。”

 

威尔沉默不语，这无疑是红外套做的，而且这是她对红豹子最大的羞辱，在红豹子做好万全准备之下仍然如入无人之境，如此轻易地杀了剩余的鉴定师之一。

 

乔治开口，“我们没想到红外套已经不在乎鉴定师的秘密了。”他的眼睛死死地盯着塞巴斯蒂安维坡里绝望地瞪大的眼球，“她就是要羞辱红豹子。”

 

 

威尔上前仔细观察了一下尸体，他一边看一边开口，“维坡里之前被下了药，不会让他昏迷，但会让他十分虚弱，加上他最近精神状态一直不是很好。”威尔看着尸体无力的手指，“他连挣扎的力气都没有。”

 

“之前被下药？”莉莉安发现了疑点，“维坡里没离开过俱乐部，他也不太可能吃除了俱乐部提供的食物，你是说红外套现在还在现场？”

 

“很大可能，你们不是在俱乐部所有出入口都安放了监控吗，红外套不可能突兀地离开。”

 

默不作声的乔治突然开口了，他紧盯着威尔，“所以你找到她了吗？你之前说觉得一个女人很可疑？”

 

 

威尔摇摇头，“不是她，刚才这段时间她恰巧一直和麦克在一起。不过，红外套现在应该是接近疯狂了，她变的没那么在乎黑王子，而且也不在乎杀人手法，这场案件完全是个人情绪的发泄。”

 

“发生了什么？”莉莉安立刻敏锐地问道，威尔赞赏地看了她一眼，但他也耸耸肩。

 

“我不知道，”威尔平静地说，“最近肯定发生了什么我们不知道的事，应该跟红外套私人相关，她之前对于黑王子的执着几乎消失了，你们看，她这次甚至都没有留下宝石。”

 

“那有没有可能不是红外套做的？”

 

“不可能，就是她。”威尔这次都不用进入侧写世界，“窒息而死的手法一模一样，同样的颈部痕迹，甚至有可能用的是同一个凶器。她这次仍然一丝不苟地清理了案发现场，没有留下任何显眼的证据，不过她这次出手已经显出了她的疯狂，红外套的人生发生了巨变，因此她想要复仇的心愈发强烈，可能都不在乎身份暴露了…”

 

“等等！”威尔忽然意识到了，他转向乔治，“你们的人还在保护另一名鉴定师吗？雨果乔治亚斯？”威尔快速地说道，“如果我没猜错的话，红外套这次的目标不止一个，那个人很有可能——”

 

 

乔治的脸也一下僵住了，他迅速打开夹克内的什么按钮，然后听着耳机用西班牙语快速说了好一通什么，但是都不用耳机对面的人回答，威尔就听到外面传来女性的尖叫声，卫生间里三个人的脸全都白了，乔治撞开门冲出去，对着围着门口的黑衣人咆哮了什么，四五个大汉就立刻离开了，威尔也走出去，他看见走廊上已经有些人在奔跑了，骚乱开始蔓延，威尔和莉莉安被吩咐留在原地不动，但走廊上传来的“死人啦！！”的喊叫声让威尔知道发生了什么，他想到同样是鉴定师的汉尼拔，一时间手脚冰凉。

 

 

“威尔！”

 

威尔惊讶地转头，莉莉安神色古怪地望了威尔一眼。汉尼拔仍然衣冠楚楚，大步地走了过来，他的头发稍微有些凌乱，但全身上下的西装还是几乎连皱褶都没有。汉尼拔站定，上下打量威尔确认他有没有受伤，随后说道。

 

“雨果乔治亚斯——”

 

“雨果乔治亚斯——”

 

威尔和他异口同声地说了出来，汉尼拔深深地看了威尔一样，接着说，“雨果乔治亚斯在一个洗手间被手术刀插进心脏死了，发现的人是宴会厅里的人，造成了巨大的恐慌，他们现在都要求立刻离开俱乐部。”

 

“红豹子不会轻易放人走的。”威尔立刻说道，他发现走廊外的骚动越来越大，就连门口看守他们的黑衣人都走了好几个，莉莉安在旁边补充。“他们应该是发现俱乐部不让离开吧。”

 

“事实上，我离开的时候，宴会厅里还有人说红外套杀手就在俱乐部里，对大家的情绪造成了一定的推波助澜。”

 

威尔的心脏越跳越快，他又听见了外面的尖叫声，但这次更糟，他还听见了枪声。威尔转头看向莉莉安，莉莉安也神色不定，她喃喃道，“开枪会引来警方和大规模关注的，又是这种名流场合，现在已经越来越严重了，红豹子怎么会放任事情搞得这么大呢？”

 

看守他们的黑衣人一直对着对讲机吼着什么，枪声响起来后，除了拖着裙子奔跑的女人和慌不择路的男人外，竟然还出现了一些穿着皮夹克带着枪的红豹子人员，汉尼拔听了一会儿，神色逐渐凝重。

 

“红外套今天是来同归于尽的，她通知了另一伙红豹子的敌方帮派，还放出了黑王子其实就在肖邦这里的信息，现在两边人已经打起来了。”

 

 

洗手间外的尖叫声慢慢被枪声和叫骂声所淹没了，奔跑的脚步声即使在消音地毯上还是如此沉重，两伙黑帮人员明显还带了除了枪以外的武器，惨叫和痛呼声此起彼伏，威尔冷汗浸了一身，战场明显离他们很远，所有黑衣人走光之后，这个走廊甚至还称得上些许寂静，但隐隐传来的声音还是足够让人不寒而栗。

 

 

“正门肯定已经被封锁了，我知道从另外的地方出去的路，先离开这里再说。”莉莉安给出帮忙的要求，威尔急忙同意，他们三人安静但快速地往另外一个方向走去，遇到受伤躺在地上的帮派成员，莉莉安还搜出了这些人的电击棒，但威尔想要的枪却是一直都没有，汉尼拔则表示他习惯用手。

 

“雷娜杰弗逊女士的戒心还是很重，她在跟我交谈的半个小时内，只透露了她有两个儿子一个女儿，原本是美国人，而且刚刚和丈夫离婚，我能推测出她现在是家庭主妇，喜爱植物花草，与丈夫情感多年不好，其他就不清楚了。”汉尼拔为威尔解释他之前跟雷娜杰弗逊套出的情报，“不过案件发生时她一直与我在一起，她不会是红外套。”

 

威尔叹了口气，他现在也清楚雷娜杰弗逊绝不会是红外套，“是啊，听说她还有严重的晕血，肯定不是她。”

 

“她晕血？”汉尼拔脸色古怪起来，他突然停下，“她之前在美国时是个外科医生。”

 

 

威尔也停下来，他转头看向莉莉安，莉莉安明白他们误会了什么，赶紧开口。

 

“雷娜之前是不晕血，但是她在美国时一直被她的前夫家暴，最后一次实在太严重，于是她才想方设法与前夫离婚来了古巴，那以后她就患上了严重的晕血症，我就是在她去医院的时候认识她的。”

 

“她跟在美国的前夫离婚了？”威尔更惊讶了，“那她说她最近才离婚…”

 

莉莉安叹了口气，“她的第二任丈夫特里也是个混蛋，虽然没有打雷娜，但是在外面有很多的情人，雷娜本来一直在忍受，但是最近特里想要和其中一个情人结婚，所以就…”

 

 

“特里…这个名字怎么这么耳熟…”

 

“特里博巴特，就是今天没来的那个处理家事的宝石商人。”莉莉安对威尔的震惊表示不解，“我之前没告诉过你吗？就是西丽娅的继父，雷娜是西丽娅的亲生母亲，我就是通过她才认识的西丽娅。”


	16. 第十六章

一阵死一样的沉默蔓延开来，威尔和莉莉安面对面站在空无一人的走廊上，这里离大厅很远，听不见一点打斗，莉莉安咽了口口水，她的脸色逐渐变得苍白起来。

 

“你，你不会想说…”

 

 

汉尼拔插入了进来，他仍然气定神闲，似乎对这个惊人的事实早有预料，“我非常理解你们想要探讨真相的欲望，但请允许我提醒你们，现在并不是一个好的时机。”

 

莉莉安这才勉强迈开腿，只不过这次她脚步沉重，威尔跟在她身边，一边走一边低声说：“现在只是猜测而已，一切还没有下定论。”

 

“我想事实已经相当明显了。”汉尼拔没有给莉莉安被安慰的机会，莉莉安僵了脸，她慢慢地踱步，汉尼拔带着一副虚假的好奇神色问她，“如果我没有猜错的话，西丽娅博巴特曾经跟母亲学过基础的外科知识吧。”

 

莉莉安看起来非常不安，却仍然不发一言，威尔缓慢地抬头，他的表情告诉了汉尼拔他已经想明白了，汉尼拔对威尔意味深长地一笑，莉莉安看着他们俩在用旁人不明白的语言交流，她的面具开始破碎了。

 

汉尼拔转向她，用一种堪称良师益友的教导语气，“博巴特小姐没有想要伤害你，如果你在担心这个的话。”

 

莉莉安的眼睛燃起了愤怒，她顾不得控制音量，朝着汉尼拔大吼：“你怎么就这么确定西丽娅就是红外套？她怎么可能是——”

 

 

“西丽娅完全符合侧写。”威尔冷静地开口，他的眼神里带着一种不是怜悯也不是同情的冷酷，莉莉安呆住了，威尔继续开口。

 

“她有基础的医学背景，身处上层阶级但又不受宠爱，她的童年时期就经历过家暴，父母婚姻破裂，母亲带她出走等，而且她的母亲雷娜杰弗逊，本应该是一位内向但是坚韧的强大女性吧，能够独自一人带着年幼的女儿来到古巴，然后嫁给了当地的富商特里博巴特，安顿好了母女的生活，但是一直处于前任丈夫的家暴阴影之下，雷娜的后天晕血症可是持续了这么多年，失去了继续做医生的能力，现任丈夫也不是可托付终身的良人，为他生了两个孩子还是不能阻止特里的移情别恋，她长期遭受严重的心理创伤，性格逐渐变得阴郁，更加寡言，社交能力缺失，而且我没猜错的话，她甚至对自己的女儿，西丽娅都变的冷漠。”

 

“西丽娅在这样的环境中成长，她心中一直记着年幼时强大坚韧的母亲形象，在来到古巴后更是只有雷娜能成为她的依靠，逐渐的，她开始对自己的母亲产生了异样的情感，但是这个时候的雷娜已经开始对一切变得冷漠，她丝毫不再关心西丽娅。西丽娅的继父毕竟是有名的宝石商人特里，她看着母亲对于一心只有宝石和美人的特里的执着，西丽娅也对宝石痴迷起来，但因为她并不受特里待见，所以没有机会接触到宝石鉴定等高级课程。”

 

 

“顶着博巴特的姓，却要在超市里做产品推销员，相貌能力等一切都没有特别出众的，作为她心灵依靠的母亲又不再关心她了，这个时候，如果还发现自己的性向与常人不同，还对母亲存在着不应该的执着，尤其是在古巴这个地方。最终，西丽娅依靠她对各个社会阶层的熟悉和外科知识，还要加上她本身的不起眼，迎来了她的蜕变。”

 

 

“你…你怎么能这样凭空猜测…”莉莉安死死地盯着威尔，“你的真名根本就不是詹姆斯，还被肖邦特殊相待，还有这个’麦克’！你们所有的一切都非常奇怪，所掌握的知识也根本不像你们所说的本职职业，搞不好你们就是红外套！现在在骗取我的信任…”莉莉安在颤抖，她的手摸向她的手提包。

 

 

“你还记得我们第一次见面那一天吗？”威尔问了一个突兀的问题，莉莉安不知道威尔的意思，僵在了原地，威尔平静地继续说，“在玫瑰酒店的那个周六，我们在比布鲁斯酒吧第一次见到彼此，那天西丽娅穿了什么衣服你还有没有印象？”

 

莉莉安惊疑不定地看着威尔，她不知道这跟红外套有什么关系。“好像是一件黄色的连衣裙，这很重要吗？”

 

 

“不知道你另外还记不记得当晚我们烤肉时的那个兼职泊车员和酒吧服务生的西蒙门德斯，他也是当晚现场的第一发现人。”汉尼拔突然换了一个话题，他气定神闲地从西装口袋里抽出花样叠着的装饰方巾给出了一身冷汗的威尔擦汗，“我后来去拜访他，才知道他曾经在地下室案发现场附近捡到过一个透明的小珠子，看起来非常像是项链或者手链上的珠串。”

 

 

莉莉安想到了什么，她开口，“你是说，那天西丽娅脖子上的透明珠串项链…”但她随即又摇头，“不可能的，那晚的受害人死亡时间是前一天晚上至凌晨，西丽娅周六才——”

 

莉莉安怔住了，威尔靠在汉尼拔身上，“这点你应该比我们更清楚，你恐怕不是和西丽娅一起去的酒店吧，因为最后你邀请她坐你的车回去，如果你们是一起来的你根本不会说这句话，西丽娅周五当天就应该来到玫瑰酒店了。”

 

威尔淡然地分析：“西丽娅非常擅长化妆，或者外表上的改装，以至于她能够星期五那天以一个形象出现，星期六那天又换成另一个形象以新的名字登记，所以酒店名单查不出来不对劲。那天马提奥多蒙德来试探我们，期间对你假装献殷勤，但却无视了同样在一旁的西丽娅，但这还不足以让西丽娅动杀心，她真正决定要杀掉多蒙德的时候是因为多蒙德说了一句话。”

 

 

‘昨晚的辣椒之夜准备的是脱衣钢管舞表演，今晚的还不知道是什么呢！昨晚我就看到好多人差点就在现场搞起来，甚至还有好几对女同火辣接吻呢。’

 

 

莉莉安脸色煞白，她忍不住扶着墙站稳，威尔冷静地好像什么都没发生，“西丽娅星期五晚上参加了辣椒之夜，与当时的受害者相识了，多蒙德所说的看见女同火辣接吻应该也包括了西丽娅和受害者吧，他虽然没有认出她们中的任何一个人，但却以一个警官的职业能力觉得受害者眼熟，如果多蒙德想起来受害者是同性恋，那么红外套的伪装就不复存在了，他甚至还有可能直接认出西丽娅。”

 

 

“所以，西丽娅就，杀了马提奥？就因为这样的理由…”

 

 

“不止如此，红外套的受害者多半是窒息而死，但是凶器却一直没有被找到，因为西丽娅每次犯案之后都用珠子把它串起来挂在脖子上了，她一直非常小心，但玫瑰酒店那一次她串回珠子的时候发现少了一颗，西丽娅认为那颗珠子掉在了汽车里，而这可是能够直接指向自己的最可怕的证据。”威尔叹了口气，“她以为拿走车的警方迟早会找到这个证据，多重因素之下她直接趁着多蒙德来到蓝色碧湾查案的时候，也拿着雷娜的邀请函潜入了。西丽娅认为多蒙德的死能够使警方内部动荡，从而让她有机会拿回珠子，但她没有想到的是，那颗珠子被泊车员捡走了，还一点没有受到重视。”

 

 

莉莉安沉默了，她站直身体，显出最端正的姿态，继续开始往前方的走廊走去，蓝色碧湾也许根本不需要给门上锁，光是这内部弯绕的结构就足以让许多人分不清方向了。随着威尔往前走，一扇扇黑门经过了他，一个个镀金的动物像望着他们，这些动物一般都没有嘴部描画，两只空洞的黑框注视着经过的人，莉莉安已经恢复成了威尔一开始对她的印象，冷静沉着，而且冷淡，半晌，她低低地问威尔。

 

“西丽娅现在已经不在乎宝石了，她只想毁掉红豹子，但是为什么呢，雷娜和特里离婚也跟红豹子没有关系，她为何把她的怒火发泄在了红豹子和今天来的这么多宾客身上？”

 

“我恐怕你说错了一点，莉莉安，西丽娅仍然想要黑王子。”汉尼拔十分悠闲，他丝毫不为紧张的气氛和凝重的走廊所影响，威尔看着他就像看到他在午后花园散步，汉尼拔的嘴角还挂着轻笑，这是他卸下普通绅士伪装的本性时间，对于莉莉安来说，汉尼拔像一头终于撕开了人皮的巨大野兽在漫步，他甚至称得上是轻松快乐。

 

“因为黑王子并不在红外套手上，死了这么多鉴定师却一点消息也没有，她当然最后还是能推测出真相，黑王子一直都在肖邦手上，当然，我做了一点小小的帮助。”莉莉安用看怪物的眼神看着汉尼拔，威尔转头看向汉尼拔在他身上要碰触不碰触的手，他也发现汉尼拔轻松得就像刚吞下奇尔顿的嘴唇。汉尼拔挑了挑眉，干脆直接抚摸起了威尔的肩膀。

 

“你怎么这么高兴？”威尔忍了又忍，终于还是问出了口，汉尼拔堪称随意地在威尔的手臂和肩膀处流连，他捏了捏威尔的手指，“因为我等不及要看红外套，亲爱的博巴特小姐的最后蜕变了，母亲的出现，打开黑王子的钥匙其实一直在自己手里，自己身份的暴露，你说，博巴特小姐会变成什么样呢？”

 

 

莉莉安停住了，她这次的眼睛里带了真正的恐惧，“你是什么意思？我们马上就能离开俱乐部了。”

 

“哦，莉莉安。”汉尼拔的叹息像戏剧一样，莉莉安一动不动，连颤抖都没有颤抖，“你带我们去的方向并不是离开蓝色碧湾的道路，至少不是最近的从停车场走那一条，你想要把我们带给肖邦。”汉尼拔继续揉威尔的手指，他看起来恨不得直接揉弄威尔的脖颈或是腰线，威尔挣都挣不开。“红豹子的双重间谍，特殊的灰豹子，莉莉安，我不知道你的真名是什么，不过想必那也不重要。肖邦给你的信任岌岌可危，你什么都不知道。”

 

威尔这下是真的有些惊讶，他看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔看起来想把整个脸都埋在威尔的脖子里，威尔被他盯得脊背发凉，汉尼拔漫不经心地说，“我本只想当个观众，毕竟博巴特小姐和你都十分有趣，但博巴特小姐竟然对多蒙德下了手，这是我没有预料到的，致使威尔，也就是詹姆斯被你们困在这里，他的精神受到了很严重的影响。”

 

不只是莉莉安，威尔都被震住了，他瞪着汉尼拔，是说汉尼拔为什么没有第一次见面就闻到西丽娅身上的血腥味，原来是在逗威尔玩呢。威尔想到这期间他所经历的所有挣扎，气得恨不得咬汉尼拔一口。

 

 

“现在，莉莉安，请前面右转，我们很快就能见到肖邦和博巴特小姐了。”汉尼拔露出一个微笑，莉莉安看起来像是看到了恶魔的笑容，“当然，还有雷娜杰弗逊。”


	17. 第十七章

出人意料的是，肖邦所在的房间竟然没有一大堆红豹子的人把守，房间门上的图案甚至都不是威尔以为的豹子，而是一朵再平凡不过的玫瑰。莉莉安沉默着拉开门，她自从被汉尼拔说出是双面间谍之后，就显出了不同寻常的冷静。威尔注意到她甚至都没有敲门，他正迟疑，门里面的气氛就震住了所有人。

 

肖邦，一如既往是人们注意的中心，正以一种悠闲的姿势坐在房间内一张大书桌后的靠背椅上，他的脸上仍然是一片平坦，看见莉莉安他们也没有动一下一根肌肉，站在书桌前颤抖着的绿裙女人就是雷娜了，她背对着威尔他们，听见门开的声音后整个人肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，转过身发现莉莉安后更是惊诧，雷娜保养的很好的脸上出现了深深的疲态和惊慌状态下的皱纹。威尔却注意到站在最角落一个仍然在哼着歌的身影，这个房间弥漫着一股浓烈的香氛味道，来源是四处已经被放下的十几根红色的蜡烛，而这个身影正在一根根地点燃它们。

 

这个背影看起来十分陌生的女人转过身，她一头金色的直短发，穿着一身白色的曳地长裙，手腕和脖子上都带了威尔曾经见过的透明玻璃珠链，原本美丽的长裙现在被红烛落下的烛油沾染了，好像小朵的血玫瑰开在了白裙子上，威尔记忆中的健康肤色被画成了非常冷的白皮肤，她的脸上画着大浓妆，是那种不算美丽但是带着特殊叛逆气质的感觉。威尔震惊地发现这个人就是陪伴塞巴斯蒂安维坡里的那位女伴，只不过现在他认出了熟悉的轮廓。西丽娅博巴特看见走进房间的三人，她那涂成大红色的嘴唇微微上翘，她称得上是活泼地跟威尔打招呼。

 

 

“你好，詹姆斯，你怎么会出现在这里？”

 

西丽娅好奇地看着威尔，但一点也没表现出惊讶。雷娜听见西丽娅说话，更加害怕地颤抖起来，她原本就瘦小的身体缩成一团，崩溃地蹲坐在地上，却连哭声都压抑着不敢发出。

 

 

“我们都是来看看红外套杀手，也就是你的。”莉莉安迫不及待地开口了，她是真的对西丽娅的身份不知情，此刻展现出她被背叛的愤怒来，“西丽娅，你利用我探听许多消息，还杀了那么多人，现在还要毁了红豹子和雷娜。”

 

 

“哦莉莉安，请千万别这么说。”西丽娅那张被大浓妆覆盖的脸做出那种天真少女一般的神情显得无比违和，她隐隐地透出一种委屈和无可奈何，“你一开始接近我想要我带你一起去接近米德斯先生，其实也是在利用我，你怎么能现在怪罪于我呢。”

 

 

“那你就成了红外套？肆意杀人剥皮，还抢了红豹子的宝石，现在摆出一副同归于尽的姿态算什么？”

 

“我也没有办法，你知道的。”西丽娅停下手中的动作，她表情哀伤地叹了口气，然后继续开始点蜡烛，“特里博巴特终于被他的其中一个情人俘获了，跟雷娜离了婚，而可怜的雷娜因此大受打击，即使我已经用尽我所有努力劝说她，但是她仍然不吃不喝，疯闹着要自杀，为了去求那个出轨男回来，对除了特里博巴特以外的所有人的话一个字也听不进去。不过就我刚才的观察，她对米德斯先生还是颇为友好的，可惜我没有米德斯先生这样的魅力。”

 

“哦对了莉莉安，劝你最好不要做一些小动作之类的。”莉莉安惊觉地快速收回她伸进包里的手，西丽娅毫不知情一样地沉迷于她的蜡烛，她沉静地说道，“这间房间还有部分俱乐部里的房间被我放了炸弹，好消息是，它们没有时间限制，坏消息是，我的心脏连着它们的开关，相信我，你暂时不会想要我的心脏停止或者跳的太快的。”莉莉安惊地颤抖了一下，她迅速去看仍然一动不动的肖邦，一旁的雷娜哭出了声，一边在地毯上贡献她的鼻涕眼泪一边快速地喃喃着祈求上帝保佑，对于这样的雷娜，她的母亲，西丽娅连一个眼神也没有给予，她点完了房间里所有的蜡烛，然后转向汉尼拔。

 

“米德斯先生，我猜到是您得到了那颗珠子，但是您一开始就对我十分警惕，我自认为表现良好，您是为什么怀疑我呢？”

 

谁让你不知道世界上还有汉尼拔这样开嗅觉挂的氪金玩家呢，威尔怜悯地看着西丽娅，但汉尼拔却给出了另外的回答。

 

“你的伪装，不，你没有做任何伪装，博巴特小姐，你的性格还有一切都是你本来的样子，你的现场也几乎是完美的，但你在社交上颇有不足。你应该还记得，我们去烧烤的那天，酒店方是最近一个月才停止供应顾客自助烧烤的食材，社交网站和各种媒体都鲜有报道，就连我都是从常去的朋友处知道的，本应是第一次来玫瑰酒店烧烤的你，是怎么能够当天带了自己的食材过去的呢。”

 

 

“哦！”西丽娅一副恍然大悟的样子，她思考了一会儿，然后回答，“所以我那天的表现就已经足够让你起疑了，也许光这点还可以解释为莉莉安告诉了我消息，但我那天用的是酒店内部酒吧的烤签，莉莉安也不会知道酒吧允许出借烤签，更何况是我呢，米德斯先生，多谢你告知我。”

 

“那你现在要做什么呢？你还想要黑王子吗？”

 

“黑王子？不，打开黑王子的钥匙不是一直在我手里吗，藏在一批黄琥珀里，我贫乏的宝石知识不够将它分辨出来而已，那么我就不配拥有它了。”西丽娅垂下头，她面无表情地看着躺在地上形容狼狈的雷娜，威尔发现她和她的母亲一点都不像，西丽娅语气温柔地说，“只是不能把黑王子带给你了，妈妈，你不是最喜欢红色和宝石的吗。”

 

“你把肖邦怎么了？！”莉莉安突然打断，她在尝试与肖邦沟通多次失败后发现了不对劲，肖邦以往就算很少展现表情但也不是浑身上下一动不动，现在的肖邦坐在椅子上露出上半身，却僵硬地像一座被摆好姿势的蜡像。

 

“哦，你说那个人啊，我给他注射了药，他现在已经全身都动不了了。”

 

 

“什么？！”莉莉安急忙上前，果然在肖邦的耳后找到了什么，威尔猜那是针孔，莉莉安终于气急败坏起来，她顾不得之前西丽娅的话直接掏出了枪指着西丽娅，汉尼拔皱起眉，西丽娅看起来还是非常平静，威尔心惊胆战之余也上前去阻止莉莉安，但莉莉安显然对肖邦空洞的身体耿耿于怀，手枪对着西丽娅一阵挥舞，她歇斯底里地对西丽娅喊。

 

“谁知道她说的炸弹是不是真的，而且肖邦身为红豹子的首领，怎么会就这样一个人在房间里被你逮住，还毫无防备地被你下药，我现在怀疑你们是不是跟她串通好了，其他红豹子的人也被你们干掉了是不是？！”

 

 

“炸弹的事信不信随你，我跟詹姆斯他们真的只能算萍水相逢，顶多就是米德斯先生给了身陷囹圄的我一点提示而已。”西丽娅的金发有些歪斜，她干脆一把抓着头发扯了下来，露出了假发下面她原本的棕色头发，西丽娅漫不经心地继续说，“至于那边的那个红豹子，他并不是真正的肖邦，莉莉安，我很为你遗憾。”

 

莉莉安的神情变了，西丽娅说，“你居然连肖邦这种程度的信任都没有，还如此忠心地为他做事，即使只有一小部分人知道，但是我原以为你也会是其中一份子。”莉莉安拿枪的手颤抖起来，她的枪直接掉到了地上，“红豹子一共有两个人，一个是你眼前的这位傀儡先生，他的所有作用就是给真正的肖邦作挡箭牌，然后帮肖邦处理肖邦本人懒得处理的小事。”莉莉安的脸色苍白起来，她自己显然就是那个“小事”。“这个傀儡先生胸口是红豹子，但真正的肖邦胸口也是红豹子，遇到危险时，比如现在这种状况，这个傀儡就会被抛弃，像是替身娃娃一样。”

 

 

“我，我怎么能确认你说的是不是真的…”

 

“莉莉安...”西丽娅也叹气了，她看向这个房间四周燃烧的红烛，“你每次和肖邦会面时都是这个玫瑰房，从来没去过豹子房，真正的肖邦怎么可能像坐在那里的那个人一样瘦的不行，他作为傀儡被肖邦下了药控制，脸部神经失调是后遗症之一，所以他才会每次看起来都很僵硬。而且你真的相信我能够神通广大到消灭所有跟在肖邦身边的红豹子手下，再轻松将肖邦本人制服？”

 

“那真正的肖邦，另一位红豹子就是…”莉莉安睁大双眼，喃喃道，“不会吧…”

 

“就是你想的那位，他现在应该已经带着主要的红豹子成员还有琥珀逃之夭夭了。”西丽娅耸耸肩，“我把黑王子的钥匙给了他，以此跟他做了一个交易。”

 

莉莉安失神地站在房间中央，一直在哭泣的雷娜突然颤巍巍地想要站起来，她红肿的双眼还有凌乱的散发被各种液体黏住了，雷娜想要抱住莉莉安的腿，被莉莉安慌忙躲开了，雷娜用嘶哑的声音又发出恳求。

 

“莉莉安，快带我离开这个地方，离开那个恶魔！求求你了，上帝会保佑你的，让我离那个魔鬼越远越好…”

 

西丽娅面无表情地看着哭泣着的雷娜，丝毫不像在看把自己的女儿视为魔鬼的母亲，西丽娅从长裙里大腿处抽出一把手术刀，放在手里把玩，她轻声跟莉莉安说话。

 

“莉莉安，你可以带着詹姆斯他们离开了，最好是十五分钟内，我给自己注射的镇定剂也就差不多那个时间无效，那时候炸弹可能就要被触发了。”

 

威尔和汉尼拔连忙走出房间，莉莉安从颤抖中平复下来，她最后看了西丽娅一眼，就也从玫瑰房间内走了出来，在离开之际，威尔忍不住问了西丽娅。

 

“西丽娅！”

 

西丽娅抬头看向威尔，威尔看着西丽娅白皙的脸上露出部分原本的肤色，“你要和雷娜怎么样？”

 

“詹姆斯，你是个好人。”西丽娅忽然微笑，她的笑容跟威尔第一天见她一模一样，却已经是完全不同的心境了，“我原本以为你很像雷娜，但现在看来你跟她完全不同。快走吧，詹姆斯，我希望能够早点认识你。”

 

威尔被汉尼拔扶住肩膀离开了玫瑰房间，在关上门前的最后一瞥，威尔看见了满地红光照耀下的两个女人，西丽娅的白裙在这光下也映成了红色，她神色平静温柔地注视着在地上嚎哭的雷娜，在威尔眼中，他幻觉里抱着没有眼睛兔子的红外套女人终于松了手，缓步朝远方走去，那只没有眼睛的金属兔子在这时忽然活了过来，蹦蹦跳跳地追了上去，紧紧跟着红外套女人走向远方。

 

 

 

“所以说，你早就发现红外套是谁了。”

 

莉莉安在一言不发地走着，威尔趁机跟汉尼拔开始交谈，他并没有质问汉尼拔，而是以一种平静下暗藏着汹涌的语气说出了这句话，汉尼拔在威尔面前没有假装无辜的那么明显，他以一种踱步的方式缓缓行走，那形状特殊的双眼眯了起来。

 

“并没有确定她就是红外套。”汉尼拔用的词是确定，他继续说，“我只是发现博巴特小姐的爱好有些异于常人，但却并不清楚她是如何做到的，是你发现了红外套。威尔，你的能力无与伦比。”汉尼拔真诚地说道，威尔发现自己被轻易地安抚了，汉尼拔接着上前跟住威尔，他垂下眼睑，没有紧紧地靠着威尔或者做大面积的肢体接触，相反的，汉尼拔只是用手指轻轻地碰触了威尔的手背。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“什么？”威尔不可思议地转头，他从汉尼拔的语气里真的听到了歉意，甚至还有一点点恐慌。

 

“我很抱歉我没有预计到博巴特会对多蒙德这么快下手，让你在毫无准备的情况下来到了蓝色碧湾，而且你跟红外套的目标对象十分相似，我本应该提醒你的。”

 

威尔长久地盯了汉尼拔一会儿，直到远处的莉莉安不得不停下来等他们，威尔才重新迈动脚步，他低声说。

 

“你是在玩什么保护我的游戏吗，汉尼拔，我不是阿拉娜，也不是彼德里娅，你不能想着全盘安排我的生活和决定，即使有时候看起来像是那样的，我不需要你完全的照顾，你也不是神，不能看穿或者决定一切。”

 

汉尼拔似乎怔住了，威尔继续说道：“我能而且事实也无数次证明了我可以成为渔夫，我能够用自己的能力捕猎，为你捕猎，我和你也许并不是同类，但我们站在同一个高度，处于一段平等的关系之中。”威尔最后的话接近叹息，“汉尼拔，我是你的家人，但是是另外的那一种，我不是米莎，我会一直在这里。”

 

 

威尔说完后只管闷头朝前走，却被拉住了胳膊，他看向汉尼拔，汉尼拔把威尔的手举起来，威尔眼睁睁看着汉尼拔把自己的手举到唇边，他的四肢忽然就冻结了。汉尼拔在威尔的手指上印下了一个吻。

 

 

威尔全身的神经仿佛都被这个温暖轻柔的触感碰触了，就像一片纯洁的雪花，或者天使的羽毛轻轻落在了威尔的心上，然后迅速地融化了，多么可笑，给威尔这样纯洁感觉的人竟然是一个世人眼中的恶魔，他此生都未见过有人能凭一个如此细微的动作而直接敲碎自己。威尔的肌肉和皮肤都因这细微的震动而颤抖起来，逐渐地形成共振，全身的骨骼都在轰轰作响。

 

然后威尔就被震碎了，他的瞳孔蓦地放大，人类的身躯裂成细小的碎片，纷纷扬扬落下，徒留一颗赤裸的跳动着的心，这颗心望着另外一颗赤裸的心，然后忽然惊觉，原来包裹在人皮之下的自己还是有心的，而且居然还有另外一颗这样的心，扑通扑通在对面跳动。在遇到那颗颗心之前，这颗心从来没有发现原来自己这么孤独，独自用人皮包裹住自己，时间久到甚至忘了这皮囊之下不是什么都没有，两颗心遥遥相望，他们找到了彼此。

 

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

 

FIN


End file.
